Without You by MaaaLuuutz
by Lary Reeden
Summary: Tudo pode mudar com uma carta em uma noite de natal, uma criança, uma mãe solteira, um empresário e uma carta ao papai noel. Coisas que podem mudar destinos.
1. Chapter 1

**Without You**

**Título Traduzido: **Sem Você

**Autora:** MayraLutz

**Beta: **Dani Marjorie

**Sinopse: **

Tudo pode mudar com uma carta em uma noite de natal  
>Uma criança<br>Uma mãe solteira  
>Um empresário<br>E uma carta ao papai noel  
>Coisas que podem mudar destinos<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong> Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1<br>**

**Bella PDV**

– Mamãe?

– Sim Querido?

– Papai Noel vem esse ano? – o menino perguntava isso todas as noites nos últimos 20 dias, sua mãe ficava com o coração na mão, todas as vezes que ele lhe perguntava isso.

– Claro bebê! O Papai Noel sempre vem para os bons meninos – ela respondeu calmante, tentando não demonstrar sua real preocupação quanto a vinda do papai Noel naquele ano.

– Eu fui um bom menino, não fui? – ele se agitou na cama e perguntou a sua mãe.

– Sim! Você é e sempre será meu bom menino! – ela lhe deu um sorriso tímido, e lhe beijou a testa

– Ok mamãe! Boa noite! – ele sorriu de volta.

– Boa noite querido, eu te amo!

– Eu também te amo mamãe!

Sua mãe saiu do quarto ainda pensando em como faria para trazer o Papai Noel naquele ano para seu filho, no ano anterior ele havia ficado doente e fora internado, graças a Deus o hospital lhe deu brinquedos e uma boa ceia de natal, já esse ano ela não sabia o que fazer, pois o dinheiro era todo gasto com o aluguel e o que sobrava ia para a alimentação do menino, sua mãe deixou várias vezes de comer bem ou de comprar algo que queria comer para alimentar seu menino.

Seu emprego como garçonete, mal pagava todas as contas que ela havia feito ao longo dos tempos, e com a doença do menino no último ano tudo se agravou, ela trabalhava durante o dia e deixava Anthony com sua vizinha ou na maior parte das vezes seu pequeno menino de cinco anos ficava sozinho. Ela o ensinou a usar o celular que deixava em casa com ele quando sua vizinha Sue não podia ficar com a criança, ele sempre foi esperto desde bebê, e nunca fez nada de errado nos momentos em que ficou sozinho.

Sua vizinha Sue, era como a mãe que Bella nunca teve, ela ficava com Thony, com gostava de chamá-lo, sempre que podia. A amável senhora ainda o ensinou a ler e escrever, uma criança tão pequena e tão inteligente, o orgulho de Sue e Bella. O menino se dedicava e gostava de aprender, já que não tinha amiguinhos e sua mãe trabalhava na maior parte do tempo.

Bella deitou em sua cama, mas não dormiu passou a noite pensando em como traria o Papai Noel a Anthony neste ano, ainda tinha 45 dias pra resolver como trazer ao seu filho um presente e uma boa ceia.

Anthony dormiu tranquilamente naquela noite, mesmo tendo ouvido a resposta de sua mãe sobre a vinda do Papai Noel, o menino não deixou de perceber que algo estava errado, no ano anterior ele havia ficado doente, porém ainda teve um natal feliz no hospital, esse ano não queria ficar doente, mas queria um natal feliz com presente e alguma diversão.

O menino sabia que podia escrever uma carta ao papai Noel e pedir que ele viesse vê-lo, ele viu na TV que toda boa criança escrevia para o bom velhinho vir no natal, a sua mãe havia dito que ele foi um bom menino, então com certeza teria uma visita na noite de natal. O pequeno Anthony iria pedir ajuda a Sue para escrever uma carta ao papai Noel, assim ele e sua mãe teriam um bom natal.

Ainda era começo de novembro, e Bella tinha algumas coisas pra resolver em sua cabeça, talvez trabalhar mais na lanchonete dos Newtons ou pegar um trabalho extra em alguma loja, daria a ela um dinheiro a mais para o presente e uma pequena ceia com Anthony, ela falaria com Mike Newton naquela manhã, e de acordo com a resposta que tivesse dele, iria ao shopping procurar um emprego extra.

Mike Newton foi apaixonado por Bella durante o ensino médio, ela nunca lhe deu atenção, porém no trabalho e mesmo sendo casado com Jessica Stanley, Mike ainda tentava ter algo com Bella, lhe cercava de várias formas e fazia a ela propostas em troca de menos horas de trabalho, ela sabia quais eram as verdadeiras intenções dele.

Bella chegou à lanchonete as 07h15min da manhã, havia deixado Anthony dormindo em seu quarto, hoje era o dia que Sue poderia ficar com ele até que ela voltasse do serviço.

Ela pensou em várias formas de chegar até Jéssica ou Mike para falar sobre o trabalho extra, porém suas chances foram cortadas ao ouvir Jéssica mandar sua outra garçonete Leah embora, pela falta de lucros na lanchonete, Bella tentou sair do corredor sem ser percebida, mas com toda sua agilidade não foi possível, ela tropeçou no carpete que estava enrolado na porta e fez barulho, logo Jéssica estava ao seu lado.

– Ouvindo conversa alheia Swan? –perguntou Jéssica com deboche.

– Não Jéssica, eu apenas queria falar com você ou com Mike. – Bella respondeu.

– Newton, Isabella, Senhor Newton pra você, sem intimidades. – ela respondeu com toda sua simpatia.

– Claro Jéssica, queria falar com o Senhor Newton. – ela mordeu o lábio após responder a Jéssica.

– Mike não chegou, fale comigo e resolvemos. – a mulher com certeza estava curiosa sobre o que Isabella queria com seu marido.

– Eu...e... eu queria perguntar se posso trabalhar mais algumas horas aqui? – ela perguntou de uma vez – Preciso de dinheiro para o natal com Anthony.

– Trabalho extra Swan?

– Sim Jéssica, é que eu preciso de mais dinheiro para Anthony. – ela não queria chorar, não ali na frente Jéssica.

– Não posso te ajudar, estamos em crise. Mike mandou Ben embora e eu acabei de despedir Leah, você terá que trabalhar dobrado e sem aumento já que Mike insistiu em ficar com você e mandarmos os outros dois embora.

– Vou trabalhar mais horas sem receber? – perguntou Bella.

– Não! Vai trabalhar no mesmo horário, porém mais, já que teremos apenas você de garçonete. – a mulher lhe respondeu.

– Eu não posso Jéssica, é trabalho demais pra mim. – Bella sabia que não agüentaria todo o trabalho sozinha, com Leah e Ben já ficava difícil nos horários das refeições, imagina agora que estaria sozinha.

– É isso ou rua Swan, Mike quis manter você por causa do seu bastardinho, pode recusar e ir pra casa passar fome. – a mulher sabia da história de Bella, toda a cidade sabia a história da menina Swan e seu pequeno filho.

– Eu... eu... eu fico Jéssica, eu fico com o emprego por três. – Bella precisava do dinheiro para o aluguel, para os remédios de Anthony e para pagar a comida, ela não recusaria o emprego precisava dele, na cidade ninguém daria emprego a ela, mãe solteira com a história que possuía ninguém a ajudaria, mesmo humilhada ela se manteria no emprego.

– Ok, Swan! Vá trabalhar então! Já temos clientes para o café da manhã! – a mulher lhe respondeu e virou as costas, voltando para a sala.

Bella voltou ao seu lugar na lanchonete e trabalhou a manhã inteira sem parar, servindo mesas, anotando pedidos, limpando o chão, ajudando em tudo que lhe mandavam fazer, ela nem mesmo teve tempo pra pensar em alguma solução para o dinheiro extra, com certeza não conseguiria trabalhar em outro lugar, pois se em algumas horas durante a manhã ela já estava acabada, imagina à tarde? Como ficaria mais algumas horas em outro lugar trabalhando? Ela teria que encontrar outra solução.

Ela sorriu, trabalhou e não reclamou em momento algum, pensou em seu filho em todos os minutos que passou por sua cabeça reclamar do trabalho, seu menino precisava das coisas e ela era a única pessoa que ele ainda tinha, por volta das 18h30min ela estava pronta pra voltar pra sua casa, estava cansada demais e estressada, queria tomar banho e ficar com Anthony, iria ao shopping no outro dia à tarde, seus pés tinham bolhas e estavam inchados dentro do tênis, passar o dia todo indo e vindo, não era fácil ainda mais agora com ela sozinha no salão.

O caminho para casa foi rápido, logo subiu as escadas do prédio e abriu à porta, Anthony estava jogado no sofá vendo algum desenho já de pijama, os cabelos loiros, estavam enormes como ele mesmo dizia e sentia-se como uma menina, ao contrário de Sue e Bella, o menino odiava os cabelos que tinha, dizia que crescia demais e dava calor, Bella sempre amou os cabelos loirinhos e compridinhos do menino.

–Hey menino! – Bella o chamou da porta.

–Mamãeeeee! – ele gritou do sofá.

–Tudo bem querido? – ela perguntou.

–Sue foi embora agora pouco, eu já tomei banho olha. – o menino correu em sua direção e estendeu os braços pra que ela o pegasse e sentisse o cheiro do sabonete que ele usava.

–Você não está me enganado? Tomou banho mesmo ou apenas passou o sabonete no corpo? – Anthony adorava fugir do banho, estava na idade de odiar certas coisas e banho era uma delas além da raiva por meninas.

–Tomei! Eu sou um bom menino! Eu tomei banho. – o menino encostou o pescoço no nariz da mãe, pra que ela sentisse o cheirinho do sabonete em outra parte do seu corpo.

–Uuuhm! Tem alguém muito cheiroso então! – ela respondeu rindo no pescoço do menino.

–Para! Para mamãe, faz cós... cosquinha, para mamãe. – o menino ria e tentava se soltar do abraço de sua mãe.

–Ok, senhor cheiroso, vou tomar banho e já volto pra fazer o jantar, fique quietinho. – ela colocou o menino no chão e foi para o quarto.

Anthony voltou ao sofá para ver seu desenho favorito na TV, o menino escreveu uma carta ao Papai Noel naquela tarde com Sue, desde que a mulher havia posto os pés dentro do apartamento o menino não parou de falar sobre escrever, ela o ajudou com a cartinha e durante a tarde os dois foram juntos ao correio mandar a carta ao Papai Noel, o menino disse que seria o melhor menino do mundo e ajudaria sua mãe, já que o Papai Noel iria visitá-lo logo.

**Edward PDV**

– Edward?

– Edward?

– O que Alice? – ele estava concentrado revisando alguns papeis da empresa, enquanto sua pequena e irritante irmã que sentada a sua frente, o chamava.

– A cartinha de natal, você não pegou esse ano ainda. – ela sorriu para seu irmão.

Edward todo ano adotava uma criança no natal e lhe mandava presentes, e tentava de alguma forma ajudar a família da criança, isso acontecia desde que ele teve idade o suficiente para ganhar dinheiro e ajudar alguém, todos na empresa dele adotavam uma criança também, todo natal era assim, ele escolhia uma cartinha e ajudava a criança, ele nunca conhecera nenhuma delas em especial, gostava apenas de ajudar, achava tão inocente todos os pedidos ou a forma com que pediam.

O funcionário do correio já sabia os números exatos de cartas que deveria mandar a empresa, inúmeras crianças mandavam cartinhas ao Papai Noel, e algumas iam para a empresa de Edward, todas as crianças deviam colocar seus endereços para que os presentes chegassem ao destino correto antes do natal.

– Alice, ainda é começo de novembro, tenho tempo ainda pra ir atrás da minha cartinha de natal ok? – ele respondeu e voltou a olhar os papeis.

– Eu escolho Edward, amanhã mesmo escolho e trago pra você, preciso pegar as cartinhas para a mamãe, papai, Emmett e Rose. – todos da família Cullen adotavam crianças também, eram pelos menos quatro crianças adotada por eles.

– Ok Alice! Faça isso e traga pra eu ler. – ele falou ainda sem olhar pra ela.

– Sim irmãozinho ocupado, vou pegar a de todos. - ela adorava irritar seu irmão toda vez que podia era coisa de irmã mais nova mesmo.

– Você vai pegar e também vai fazer as compras de todos?

Alice era a pessoa mais consumista que ele já tinha visto, ela podia fazer um estrago em um cartão de crédito em poucos minutos, a época de natal era a sua favorita, pois comprava para todos, tudo que podia, e ainda havia as crianças para mandar presentes, ela sempre exagerava nos brinquedos e roupas que eram enviadas, com certeza ela mandava roupas para o ano todo da criança.

–Claro maninho! Vou comprar e agradar as crianças. – ela levantou e se despediu do irmão, Alice ainda precisava organizar a festa da empresa da família e ir atrás das cartinhas de natal.

Edward passou à tarde em meio a papeis, contratos e assinando coisas, ele queria sair de férias neste ano, viajar após as festas, conhecer outros lugares e pessoas, ele vivia para o trabalho e sua família, então teria trabalho dobrado na empresa, deixaria tudo organizado e viajaria em paz.

Ele era um lobo solitário, um empresário dedicado e foi um jovem a assumir responsabilidades cedo demais, nunca reclamou do que o destino lhe mandara, Edward era alguém com decisão nos negócios e um completo apaixonado pela família, tudo em sua vida resumia-se aos Cullens, ele nunca manteve um relacionamento longo ou casos furtivos, em meio a sociedade sua empresa e família eram respeitada e bem conceituada, ele sempre pensou com o coração acima de tudo e aprendeu a jamais prejudicar ninguém.

Em meio a contratos e mais contratos ele não viu o dia virar noite, até que sua secretária o avisou que já estava de saída, sem demorar também Edward foi para casa, era grande demais para um único morador além de seus empregados, mas ele gostava de ter seu próprio lugar mesmo ainda passando alguns dias da semana na casa dos pais, era espaçosa só pra ele, Edward amava ter sua casa cheia de pessoas e com movimento, adorava ter toda sua família sempre com ele, mas naquele momento pós-stress de um dia de trabalho tudo que ele mais queria era o silêncio e o vazio da sua casa.

Sabia que Carmen havia deixado o jantar pronto pra ele na cozinha, jogou a pasta encima da poltrona e correu para o banheiro, uma água quentinha e relaxante o aguardava, o banho foi rápido, esquentar o jantar e comê-lo foi feito quase que no desespero, ele precisava dormir e ficar quieto, relaxado sem pensar em nada.

Dormir naquela noite foi fácil, assim que deitou seus olhos pesaram e Edward dormiu, não teve sonho algum, teve uma noite em branco em sua mente.

Todo o ritual da manhã de Edward foi feito, banho, encontrar um terno bonito em seu armário, tomar café e ir para a empresa, ele mais do que nunca queria logo acabar com isso e ir viajar, trabalhou durante toda a manhã sem interrupção ou algum acontecimento que o tirasse do sério, a empresa ficava em total stress em fim de ano, ainda mais com o chefe saindo em viagem logo.

Ele comeu no refeitório da empresa mesmo, apesar de todo o dinheiro ele fora criado de uma forma simples por seus pais, sempre dando valor a pequenas coisas, ao voltar do almoço ele foi avisado que sua irmã havia deixado a cartinha escolhida em sua mesa pra que lesse, Edward se acomodou em sua mesa e viu encima de todos os contrato um envelope do 'Ben 10' um desenho infantil para meninos, em todos esse anos Edward sempre adotou meninas, por acha-las meigas e para agradar sua irmã e cunhada nas compras, porém ele ficara mais que contente em ter recebido a carta de um menino este ano, o papel de carta também era do 'Ben 10', ele riu, a letrinha não era a mais bonita, mas era engraçadinha, se encostou na cadeira e começou a ler a cartinha :

_'Olá Papai Noel,_

_Eu sou o Anthony, prazer viu!_

_E o senhor é o Papai Noel né? Se for qualquer duende lendo isso, por favor, mostre ao papai Noel._

_Então já falei que sou o Anthony, mas todo mundo me chama de Thony, tenho cinco anos e moro com a minha mamãe, ela tá trabalhando agora e a Tia Sue que me tá me ajudando a escrever, eu sou pequeno, mas inteligente Papai Noel, mamãe disse que sou um 'menino de ouro' eu tomo banho todos os dias e ajudo a mamãe em casa, eu sou um bom menino._

_Ano passado eu fiquei doente no natal e por isso o senhor não veio aqui em casa, mas foi ao hospital me ver, o senhor lembra de mim? Eu sou pequeno e tenho cabelos de menina, mamãe gosta do meu cabelo, mas é grande sabe e pareço uma menina as vezes, Eca! Eu não gosto de meninas._

_Lá no hospital, eu ganhei um boneco do Ben 10, e brinco com ele todo dia, esse ano eu não quero outro brinquedo sabe Papai Noel, eu queria pedir um emprego melhor pra mamãe, ela trabalha tanto, mas tanto que chega em casa cansada demais, ela brinca comigo e cuida de mim, faz uma comida tão gostosa, o senhor pode vir jantar aqui um dia tá, mas ainda sim ela trabalha muito, eu queria que o senhor desse um emprego para ela, que ela ficasse mais tempo em casa comigo e que não chorasse de noite quando eu vou dormir, ela não vê mas eu sei que ela chora depois que eu durmo, no emprego novo ela pode comprar mais coisas pra mim e pra casa, e todo mundo fica feliz até a Tia Sue, que sempre fala que a mamãe é uma moça muito boa, o senhor pode fazer isso? Eu também queria pedir pro senhor me dar um" papai", você pode me dar um? Todo mundo no hospital tinha um papai menos eu, queria um pra brincar comigo e cuidar da mamãe, se me der um papai não precisa do emprego pra mamãe, por que ele vai cuidar dela e de mim e ela não vai trabalhar. Os papais cuidam das mamães né? Ah! A Tia Sue, o senhor pode dar mais anos de vida pra ela? Ela tá velhinha coitada, nem aguenta brincar comigo às vezes, eu gosto dela então dá mais anos de vida pra ela de natal._

_Sabe, eu queria pedir um brinquedo, mas só se o senhor quiser ._

_Papai Noel, eu fui um bom menino em 2011, e queria ganhar algo bom, pra ficar feliz com a mamãe._

_Espero o senhor no natal._

_Tchau._

_Anthony Swan._

O menino queria um emprego para a mãe, ou um pai pra cuidar dele e da mãe? Uma criança de cinco anos tão responsável e preocupada com a família, assim como ele fora desde sempre.

Edward encontraria alguma forma de ajudar o pequeno Thony_, Anthony _era seu nome do meio, Edward Anthony Cullen, não sabia como, mas iria ajudar o menino e sua mãe a ter um emprego, e um bom natal como toda criança merece ter.

* * *

><p><strong>N -<strong> Alguém ai já quer sequestrar o Thony para si? *o*

Esclarecendo umas coisinhas essa fic é nacional. Escrita pela minha amiga Mayra, a fic estava sendo postada no nyah, mas o perfil foi hakeado e deletaram a fic =/. Agora ela está repostando lá e me permitiu postar aqui.

Eu acho a história LINDA ~ pra quem está acostumada com traduções, acho a fic no nível de muita gringa. E não é pq ela é minha amiga q estou dizendo isso, sou bem enjoada com que leio, e se não considerar "boa" não leio nem sob decreto.

Espero que apreciem tanto quanto eu.

Beijos e até mais ~ Lary Reeden

Quem quiser saber algo novidades, dúvidas etc meu twitter é (arroba) lary_reeden e o da Mayra é (arroba) _MaaaLuuuz


	2. Chapter 2

.

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong> Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<br>**

**Bella PDV**

Isabella já estava em 17 de novembro de 2011, e não havia conseguido emprego algum no shopping, todas as lojas estavam cheias de funcionários temporários. A cada noite seu menino perguntava sobre a vinda do Papai Noel, e a resposta era sempre a mesma, que o bom velhinho iria vir. Todas as opções pensadas por Bella não deram certo, ainda tinha um pouco mais de um mês pra pensar em algo que trouxesse o Papai Noel a sua casa na noite de 24 de dezembro.

Era mais um dia na lanchonete, cheia de clientes famintos logo pela manhã, Isabella já trabalhava há vários dias sem descanso algum, e em casa ainda tinha Thony pra brincar e cuidar, não havia tempo pra pensar enquanto estava no trabalho, servir mesas, anotar pedidos e ainda ouvir as lamentações da Senhora Newton, era tudo o que Bella conseguia pensar e fazer até às 18h15min, quando seu turno acabava, então ia pra casa fazer o jantar, brincar e dormir era essa sua rotina.

Isabella sempre sonhou em ter um marido, filhos e uma bela casa, seu sonho sempre foi ser professora, mas uma gravidez não planejada e um namorado que a abandonou sozinha no mundo, não permitiu que fosse a faculdade, logo toda a cidade sabia da mãe solteira e passou a falar da moça, ela tentou fugir o máximo de tudo isso pra que nem ela nem seu bebê sofressem, seu menino quando nasceu era tão pequeno e fraquinho, mas veio ao mundo com uma garganta forte, Anthony, o único homem que ela confiaria para toda sua vida, ele era seu porto seguro, o sorriso com covinhas e os cabelos de "menina" como ele dizia.

– Mamãe? – Bella foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um menininho vestido com o pijama do Ben 10 doido pela janta.

– Tô com fome! – ele colocou a mão na barriguinha e a mesma roncou na hora.

– Alguém está com muita fome. – Bella foi em direção à cozinha para dar o jantar ao menino.

Naquela noite ela havia feito o último pacote de macarrão com queijo para os dois, na manhã seguinte ela teria que receber dos Newton ou não teria dinheiro para o jantar, ela tentou afastar esse pensamento ruim da mente e tratou de comer com seu filho, Bella sabia que Sue jamais a deixaria na mão, mas pedir ajuda a pobre senhora toda vez que ficasse sem dinheiro não era certo.

Ambos jantaram em meio a conversas de Anthony sobre os aliens e personagens do seu desenho favorito, Bella trouxe da lanchonete um pouco de mousse que Mike lhe dera como um agrado já que ela recusou-se mais uma vez a sair com ele, os olhos de Thony brilharam quando o menino viu o doce de chocolate encima da mesa.

– Quero um montão mamãe, ainda tem espaço aqui. – menino bateu em sua barriga, mostrando que poderia comer um pouco do mousse.

– Ok! Mamãe te dá um montão. – ela colocou um pouco do mousse em uma taça e deu ao menino.

Anthony comeu todo o doce como um mocinho, e não se sujou, coisa que fez Bella ficar admirada, ele mostrou o pijama limpo com orgulho para a mãe.

– Sou grande mamãe, e não posso me sujar depois do jantar. – o menino explicou.

– E por que não pode?

– Por que tenho que ser um bom menino pra você e não me sujar, senão o Papai Noel não vem me visitar.

– E o Papai Noel já disse que vem mesmo? – ela perguntou ao menino.

– Claro mamãe! Eu a Tia Sue mandamos uma carta pra ele. – o menino explicou a mãe.

– Uma carta? Mandou pra quem Anthony?

– Mamãe, a tia Sue me ajudou a escrever uma cartinha, pro Papai Noel depois me levou lá no... no... no lugar pra quem manda as coisas pra casa da gente, e eu mandei pra casa do Papai Noel. – ele falou tudo isso olhando para sua mãe, mostrando toda a confiança de um menino de cinco anos.

– E o que você escreveu? – Bella achou fofo o menino mandar a cartinha e muito gentil de Sue tê-lo ajudado.

– Segredo! No dia do natal, ele vai vir aqui já que tem meu endereço e vai me dar o nosso presente. – o menino não contaria a mãe o que pediu, ele esperava que antes do natal o Papai Noel desse o emprego a ela.

– Nosso presente? Você pediu um pra mim também? – ela perguntou curiosa.

– Sim mamãe! O seu, um pra mim e pra Tia Sue. – o menino sabia que o emprego ajudaria ele e sua mãe, sem contar os anos de vida que ele pediu pra Sue.

– Vamos esperar então, e ver o que o Papai Noel vai trazer pra você. – Bella não sabia o que o menino havia pedido, mas com certeza era algo envolvendo seu personagem favorito o 'Ben 10'.

–Claro! Claro, vamos esperar o nosso presente. – o pequeno Thony ficaria acordado a noite toda de natal pra ver o Papai Noel trazer o presente de sua mãe.

Após toda a explicação sobre a cartinha do Papai Noel, Bella e Thony escovaram os dentes e deitaram em suas camas, o menino ainda demorou a dormir, pois tentava imaginar como o Papai Noel teria a chave da sua casa, ou se ele teria que deixar a porta aberta para que ele entrasse de noite sem problemas, com esses pensamentos o menino adormeceu.

Sua mãe dormiu pensando em como traria o presente pedido pelo Papai Noel, agora ela teria mesmo que se vender se preciso fosse para que o menino tivesse um bom natal e seu presente.

**Edward PDV **

Relatórios, contratos, assinaturas, ele iria ficar doido antes de sair de férias com certeza iria.

Já havia se passado alguns dias desde que Edward lera a cartinha de Thony, e desde então não parou de pensar no menino e em sua família.

Alice leu a cartinha do menino antes de entregar ao irmão, e antes que Edward falasse qualquer coisa, sua irmã já havia avisado que a família Cullen teria uma única criança aquele ano e ela era 'Anthony Swan'.

Toda a família se reuniu em um almoço na empresa mesmo para que Alice lesse a cartinha do menino, sua mãe ficou emocionada com o amor da criança e pelos pedidos feitos, ele apenas queria que sua mãe fosse feliz e tivesse um bom emprego, Rosalie sua cunhada chorou, Emmett o irmão mais velho já queria se vestir de Papai Noel e ir visitar o menino em pleno novembro, Jasper e seu pai Carlisle foram os mais calmos e ambos queriam dar o emprego a jovem mãe do menino, já que um pai seria difícil.

No almoço em 17 de novembro toda a família Cullen decidiu ajudar Anthony Swan e sua mãe.

O primeiro passo seria encontrar Isabella Swan, a mãe de Thony, todas as cartas tinham endereço e nome dos pais, ele não queria assustar a moça ou o garoto, então a ideia foi de Edward escrever uma carta explicando o que havia acontecido e dizendo que gostaria de ajudá-los.

Edward passou o resto da tarde em seu escritório, após o almoço com a família, ficou em sua responsabilidade a escrita e o envio da carta a mãe de Anthony, ele trabalhou e tentou se concentrar em algo e esquecer do assunto por algum tempo, mas ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como escrever essa carta dizendo que queria ajudar o menino, em todos os anos ele apenas comprava presentes e os enviava as crianças com belos cartões, mas dessa vez o presente não poderia ser entregue pelo correio, a criança havia pedido algo que ele teria que dar pessoalmente.

Ele pensou em ligar para Alice e pedir que ela mandasse a carta, mas conhecia sua irmã e sabia que ela com certeza, iria à casa de Isabella e falaria direto com a moça, o que ele menos queria nesse momento era assustá-la, ele queria ajudar Anthony e sua mãe.

Ele foi pra casa sem ter ao menos começado a carta, tomou banho e comeu pensando em como iniciar, e nada vinha a sua mente, Edward sentou em sua cama com o notebook no colo com uma leve de ideia de como começar a digitar a carta.

_I've been walking in the same way as I did_

_Missing out the cracks in the pavement_

_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_

_Is there anything I can do for you dear?_

_Is there anyone I can call?_

_No and thank you please Madame_

_I ain't lost just wandering_

_Olá Isabella!_

_Sou Edward Cullen prazer!_

_Você não me conhece, pelo menos eu acho que não, leia a carta até o final ok! Tenho coisas a lhe explicar e o motivo de um estranho te mandar uma carta._

_Anualmente eu adoto uma criança que manda sua cartinha ao Papai Noel, todos na minha empresa fazem isso, as crianças mandam aos correios e eles enviam algumas cartas a nós, mandamos os presentes e ajudamos as famílias._

_Este ano, eu recebi em minha mesa a cartinha de um menino chamado Anthony Swan de cinco anos, ele me fez um pedido de natal que eu gostaria muito de realizar, porém pra que isso aconteça, eu preciso conhecê-la e ver o menino tão decido e responsável que me enviou a cartinha._

_Todos os dados da minha empresa estão nessa carta, não tenha medo eu quero apenas ajudá-la, é estranho alguém que você nunca viu querer te ajudar, mas é natal! E todos nós mudamos nesta época do ano._

_Eu gostaria de conhecê-la e dar os presentes que o seu filho Anthony pediu na carta. Não ignore ou me ache maluco, me deixe ajudá-los! _

_Entre em contato comigo pelo telefone ou venha até a empresa e me procure, estarei esperando você para que eu possa dar os presentes que seu filho pediu._

_Atenciosamente_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

Edward terminou de digitar a carta e enviou a sua secretária para que na primeira hora da manhã seguinte um mensageiro levasse até a casa de Isabella. Ele desligou o notebook e arrumou-se na cama para dormir, já era normal nos últimos dias Edward ter noites sem sonhos.

O dia amanheceu e toda a sua rotina foi feita mais uma vez, no escritório quando chegou foi comunicado de que a carta já havia sido entregue ao destinatário e em mãos pelo mensageiro, agora só restava esperar o contato da mãe do menino ou sua aparição no escritório.

O plano dos Cullens, não era apenas em dar o que o menino pediu. Alice, Rose e sua mãe queriam dar presentes ao menino, Emmett já havia mandado fazer sua fantasia de Papai Noel, mesmo contra a idéia ele achou divertido ver o irmão tão empolgado em se vestir de Papai Noel para uma criança, seu pai e Jasper ainda não sabiam onde colocariam a moça, mas a empresa era grande e em algum lugar ela trabalharia.

Passaram dois dias desde envio da carta de Edward a mãe de Anthony, nenhuma resposta foi recebida, toda a família deixou recado que Isabella Swan era autorizada a falar com qualquer Cullen em qualquer momento, mas isso não aconteceu, em dois dias à moça não apareceu ou ligou.

Ele já estava desanimado e não acreditava em um contato da mulher, com certeza ela devia ter ficado assustada com a carta, um estranho querendo ajuda-la no natal? IDIOTA EDWARD! Devia ter apenas mandado o boneco ao menino e uma carta de indicação para a moça, ficou ouvindo as ideias da Alice, veja no que deu.

Eram 17h45min quando Edward pegou suas coisas e saiu do escritório, sua secretária havia ido embora um pouco antes, o telefone da mesa dela tocou, tocou e no terceiro toque Edward atendeu.

– Cullen falando. – ele tinha uma voz de comando em todo e qualquer momento.

– Boa Tarde! É, eu... eu queria falar com Edward Cullen, por favor! – a voz do outro lado era calma e doce.

– É ele falando, quem é? – ele perguntou.

–Sou Isabella Swan, você me enviou uma carta. – ela respondeu um pouco nervosa, pois agora sabia com quem estava falando.

– Isabella Swan? A mãe de Anthony? – ele perguntou, sabia que não havia outra Isabella, mas por via das dúvidas perguntou.

– Sim! Na carta dizia pra eu entrar em contato com o Senhor. – ela respondeu.

– Claro! É que já se passaram dois dias e não tive resposta. – ele estava frustrado pelo fato de não ter recebido um retorno até aquele momento.

– Oh! Me perdoe senhor, eu... é eu só pude ligar agora. – ela se explicou.

Porra Cullen!

Ela deveria estar trabalhando, na carta Anthony disse que ela trabalhava demais, seu grande idiota. Disse a si mesmo.

– Sem problemas, fiquei apenas frustrado. – respondeu

– Tudo bem, se já tiver encontrado outra criança por causa da minha demora. – ela acreditava mesmo que ele procuraria outra criança?

– NÃO! – ele meio que gritou – Não! Anthony ainda é minha criança, não mudei nem encontrei outra. – ele era seu! A sua criança daquele natal.

– Que bom! Eu... é liguei pra saber o que o senhor deseja. – ela parecia sem graça.

– Que me chame de Edward, pode ser? – ele não devia ser tão mais velho que ela, e Senhor Cullen era seu pai.

– Me desculpe! – ela realmente estava sem graça.

– Ok! Vamos ao importante, eu preciso conhecer você e Anthony. – ele foi direto no ponto.

– Senhor Cullen. – ela disse

– Edward, apenas Edward. – respondeu.

– Sim! É Edward eu não sei o que meu filho pediu de natal na cartinha, na verdade descobri que ele havia escrito uma há poucos dias. – ela se explicou.

– Sem problemas Isabella, ele é esperto, pediu uma coisa e não te contou, mesmo você não sabendo, é algo bom. – o menino era mesmo responsável, não levava preocupações à mãe.

– Ele não me disse, apenas sei que o Papai Noel vai dar a ele ou quero dizer, é o Senhor que dará. – ela não iria mais chama-lo de Edward?

– Com toda a certeza do mundo eu darei o que ele pediu, por isso preciso conhecer vocês dois. – ele não contou do emprego, muito menos do boneco novo.

Riu lembrando-se de como ele colocou o boneco novo, o menino deve ter ficado sem fôlego escrevendo e falando ao mesmo tempo.

**'**_**Sabe, eu queria pedir um brinquedo, mas só se o senhor quiser .'**_

– Nos conhecer? Tem certeza? – ela estava com medo, medo do desconhecido.

– Sim! Ver você e Anthony, antes que pergunte não direi o que ele pediu, mas preciso ver vocês dois. – ele não daria uma carta de recomendação a ela ou um emprego do nada.

– Eu trabalho, na verdade não posso me afastar do trabalho por muito tempo. – ela lhe explicou.

– São poucas horas, uma conversa rápida Isabella. – ele precisava ver quem eles eram e conhecer o menino.

– Mesmo assim, não posso deixar o trabalho, me desculpe! – ela precisava do emprego novo, que tipo de chefe não a deixaria sair por algumas horas?

– Não existe um dia, um dia que você possa sair?

– É, um dia, é... – ela estava divagando.

– Serei rápido, eu prometo. – só ia conhecê-los mesmo e ir embora, daria o boneco e mandaria a carta de emprego depois.

– Um dia... dia, dia 28 de novembro, tenho uma folga vou levar Anthony para patinar no gelo no centro, você pode nos encontrar lá? – ela patinando era raro, fazia apenas por seu filho, já que nascerá toda descoordenada.

– Deixe me ver aqui. – Edward olhou no planejamento de sua secretária, e procurou dia 28.

_* 27 de novembro – reunião de fechamento do mês._

_*28 de novembro – _

_*29 de novembro – reunião com os todos os chefes de departamento._

Não! Não havia nada marcado para 28 de novembro.

– Isabella? – ele chamou ao telefone.

– Sim, senhor Cullen.

– Edward, só Edward. – ele riu mais uma vez.

– Edward, claro pode dizer, está ocupado? Posso ver outro dia pra folgar (ou tentar folgar, foi o que ela pensou na verdade).

– Não! Dia 28 é perfeito, ligue pra esse mesmo número amanhã a tarde e marque com a minha secretária pode ser?

– Ai! Claro, estamos há quanto tempo no telefone? Desculpe-me esse número é da empresa, sim? – ele nem perceberá a quanto tempo estava no telefone com a moça de voz doce.

– Não se desculpe, nem percebi. – ele realmente não notou o tempo passar.

– Ligarei amanhã logo cedo pode ser? – era o único momento que teria livre, logo pela manhã.

– Sim, pode ligar a partir das 08h30min.

– Ligarei Edward, é obrigado e boa noite.

– Estarei esperando, será um prazer, cuide de seu menino e boa noite!

– Obrigada por nos ajudar. – ela agradeceria a ele eternamente se preciso fosse.

– Se cuide Isabella e boa noite. – ela desligou o telefone, do outro lado Edward colocou o telefone do gancho feliz, o menino Anthony seria ajudado.

Em 28 de novembro todos se conheceriam, Isabella e Anthony mudariam de vida, e Edward? Qual seria a mudança da vida dele?

O empresário dirigiu para casa, ainda pensando na doce voz de Isabella Swan, a moça que não poderia deixar o emprego por algumas horas, a moça que aceitou a sua ajuda sem mesmo conhecê-lo, a pessoa que amava seu filho e faria tudo por ele.

Isabella chegou em casa após aquela conversa ao telefone, mais tranquila, porém ainda com medo. Medo do desconhecido que se dispôs a ajudá-la. Sabia que naquela noite o filho a faria novamente a pergunta sobre o Papai Noel.

– Mamãe?

– Sim querido

– Papai Noel vem esse ano? – era a mesma pergunta toda a noite, dessa vez Isabella sorriu e respondeu.

– Ele vem querido, e trará um amigo! – sim Edward Cullen o amigo do Papai Noel.

– Um amigo? Um duende amigo? Um duende amigo igual ao Grinch? - Anthony amava o monstro verde do natal.

– Espero que não querido, mas o Papai Noel virá sim este ano!

Isabella dormiu tranquila, pensando em seu filho e no rosto do desconhecido, seria ele bonito? Novo ou um senhor de idade? Ou como Anthony disse um duende, alguém verde com o Grinch.

* * *

><p><strong>NA - **E aí?  
>Alguém quer um Grinch Cullen?<br>hahaha!

Me deixem saber o que acharam,por favor

_**MaaaLuuutz**_

* * *

><p><strong>N-<strong> To encantada com as review, a May também, ela está lendo viu *o*

Só pra constar a fic tem um total de 15 capítulos. Por favor comentem :)

E amanhã a noite tem one-shot pintando por aqui.

Pq eu estou cansada, se ameaço, demoro pra postar e etc sou a chata, a que cobra de mais, etc... etc...

Se eu peço reviews educadamente ou não peço, ela caem drasticamente.

Estou cansada disso.

Beijos e até mais ~** Lary Reeden**

Quem quiser saber algo novidades, dúvidas etc meu twitter é (arroba) lary_reeden e o da Mayra é (arroba) _MaaaLuuutz

Errei o twitter da _MAYRA_ e levei bronca u-u

Mostra linguá blaaaaaaaa.

**Desclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._


	3. Chapter 3

.

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong> Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<br>**

**Bella PDV**

_Um dia antes da ligação para Edward Cullen. _

Isabella, não parou um minuto de trabalhar, os clientes famintos pareciam se multiplicar a cada manhã na lanchonete, ela sabia que naquele dia deveria receber seu salário ou não teria dinheiro para o jantar de Anthony.

Jéssica não foi nem um pouco amável durante aquele dia na lanchonete, deu ordens, gritou, xingou e humilhou Bella em todos os momentos que pôde, ela tentou esquecer de tudo aquilo e trabalhar, o número de clientes não a deixavam pensar demais também.

A manhã se transformou em tarde, que virou noite, antes de sair da lanchonete Bella foi chamada a sala de Mike, seu pensamento foi direto para o salário da semana, ela entrou na sala de Mike e ele logo foi lhe dizendo que não tinha o salário da semana para lhe entregar.

– Mike, er... senhor Newton, eu preciso do dinheiro. – não ia haver jantar caso esse dinheiro não chegasse hoje.

– Foram as contas da semana Bella, e as demissões de Leah e Ben. – o homem não tinha como lhe dar o dinheiro naquele dia, talvez em outro momento na semana que vem.

– Mike, eu não tenho o que dar no jantar de Thony, eu preciso de algum dinheiro para o jantar e almoço de amanhã. – o seu menino não ficaria sem comer, ela ficaria mais ele não.

– Olha! Se o problema é comida, resolvemos aqui mesmo.

– De que forma? Você não tem o meu salário da semana. – ela precisava do dinheiro e muito.

– Leve, o jantar daqui para você e Anthony e pode trazê-lo amanhã para o café da manhã e almoço. – ele tinha a solução para amanhã apenas os próximos dias não podia ter a criança de Bella lá com ela.

– Não posso trazer Thony amanhã, preciso trabalhar por três Mike, posso levar o jantar hoje e um pouco para o almoço dele? – ela daria um jeito ou levaria o almoço e o jantar todas as noites até que tivesse seu salário da semana.

– Tudo bem Isabella, leve o jantar e um pouco mais para o almoço dele amanhã, e vejo o que faço depois. – o homem estava afundado em dividas e mais dividas que havia feito.

Bella naquela noite levou massa de panquecas para casa, bacon, queijo, umas caixinhas de suco e um pouco de calda de chocolate para o café da manhã, naquela noite o jantar seria panquecas de bacon com queijo, no café panquecas com calda de chocolate, ainda havia algum frango em sua geladeira e com certeza esse seria o recheio da panqueca de Anthony no almoço.

Nem Jéssica muito menos Mike estavam perto quando saiu da lanchonete com as coisas dentro das sacolas, ela pegou um pouco de tudo que havia lá para alimentar bem seu filho.

O caminho para casa, foi um pouco mais demorado devido as sacolas, subiu as escadas do prédio com um pouco de dificuldade até chegar em sua porta, da mesma forma que todos os dias encontrou Anthony já de pijamas vendo desenhos na TV

– Mamãeeeeeeee! – o menino ia pular em seu colo, quando a viu segurando as sacolas.

– Calma menino! Calma. – ela fechou a porta e colocou as sacolas encima da mesa.

– O que tem nas sacolas? – ela inventaria uma bela história ao menino sobre aquela comida toda.

– Comida, muita comida, você está com fome bebê? – ela perguntou.

– Não sou um bebê mamãe, e sim estou com fominha, até barulho minha barriga já fez. – ele mostrou a barriga para sua mãe.

– Então vamos cozinhar juntos? – o menino adorava ajudar sua mãe nos últimos dias, tudo para ser um 'bom menino no natal'.

– Ebaaaaaa! Posso mexer no fogão?

– Não!

– Posso ligar o forno?

– Não!

– Posso bater os ovos?

– Não!

– Posso...posso... o que posso fazer então? Já que tudo a senhora diz NÃO! – o menino queria ser útil mais daquele jeito não daria.

– Você pode ficar longe do fogão e dos meus ovos, você vai mexer a massa da panqueca pode ser? – ela lhe disse.

–Panquecas? Panquecas quentinhas? Panquecas quentinhas e deliciosas? Panquecas quentinhas deliciosas e feitas por mim? Panquecas...

– É Anthony panquecas, nossas panquecas. – Bella não sabia de onde o menino tirava tantas idéias de uma só vez, ou o motivo de completar as frases uma atrás da outra.

– Ok! Mexo a massa das nossas panquecas quentinhas e deliciosas mamãe. – o menino gostava de passar seu tempo com sua mãe e única amiga.

Mãe e filho foram à cozinha, guardaram algumas coisas e começaram a preparação das panquecas quentinhas e deliciosas como o menino as apelidou.

Fizeram bagunça, riram e cozinharam juntos, Bella nem se incomodou pela sujeira que Anthony fez em seu pijama, ele tomaria outro banho, enquanto colocou as panquecas no forno para derreter o queijo, Anthony foi tomar outro banho e ela arrumou a bagunça da cozinha. Com tudo pronto e limpo ela tomou seu banho, colocou uma roupa confortável e arrumou a mesa.

Anthony colocou seu pijama do Ben 10 e estava todo orgulhoso das panquecas que havia ajudado a fazer, os dois se sentaram a mesa e comeram com gosto, houve pouca conversa e muito barulho de garfos nos pratos.

Satisfeitos e felizes, Anthony ajudou sua mãe a limpar a cozinha, e só aí se lembrou do homem de chapéu que foi a sua casa de manhã.

– Mamãe, eu...eu esqueci de falar uma coisa. – o menino lembrou-se do homem arrumado e de chapéu que queria falar com sua mãe de manhã.

– Sim querido diga. – ela colocou os pratos no armário e virou para o menino.

– Um homem veio aqui hoje, e queria falar com a senhora, ele falou assim 'A senhora Swan se encontra?' – Anthony imitou a voz do mensageiro que Edward havia enviado.

– Sue já estava aqui? – ela saiu sem nem esperar pela chegada de sua velha amiga.

– Sim! E ela atendeu o moço, que deu uma carta pra ela. – Sue não havia lido a carta, apenas recebeu e colocou ao lado da TV.

– E cadê a carta filho? – Anthony correu pra sala e pegou a carta.

– Aqui mamãe. – ele entregou a carta a sua mãe.

– Vamos sentar na sala pra eu ler, ok? – os dois foram se sentar no sofá, Anthony deu atenção ao seu desenho enquanto Bella abria a carta.

O papel tinha todo um cabeçalho em nome da 'Empresa Cullen'.

_I've been walking in the same way as I did_

_Missing out the cracks in the pavement_

_And tutting my heel and strutting my feet_

_Is there anything I can do for you dear?_

_Is there anyone I can call?_

_No and thank you please Madame_

_I ain't lost just wandering_

_Olá Isabella!_

_Sou Edward Cullen prazer!_

_Você não me conhece, pelo menos eu acho que não, leia a carta até o final, ok! Tenho coisas a lhe explicar e o motivo de um estranho de mandar uma carta._

_Anualmente eu adoto uma criança que manda sua cartinha ao Papai Noel, todos na minha empresa fazem isso, as crianças mandam aos correios e eles enviam algumas cartas a nós, mandamos os presentes e ajudamos as famílias._

_Este ano eu recebi em minha mesa a cartinha de um menino chamado Anthony Swan de cinco anos, ele me fez um pedido de natal que eu gostaria muito de realizar, porém pra que isso aconteça, eu preciso conhecê-la e ver o menino tão decido e responsável que me enviou a cartinha._

_Todos os dados da minha empresa estão nessa carta, não tenha medo eu quero apenas ajudá-la, é estranho alguém que você nunca viu querer te ajudar, mas é natal! E todos nós mudamos nesta época do ano._

_Eu gostaria de conhecê-la e dar os presentes que o seu filho Anthony pediu na carta. Não ignore ou me ache maluco, me deixe ajuda-los! _

_Entre em contato comigo pelo telefone ou venha até a empresa e me procure, estarei esperando você para eu possa dar os presentes que seu filho pediu._

_Atenciosamente_

_Edward Anthony Cullen_

Edward Anthony Cullen? Quem seria essa pessoa? E por que queria ajudar seu menino?

Anthony fora a criança escolhida por ele naquele natal, escolhida por Edward Anthony Cullen, seu nome do meio era o mesmo que de seu menino.

Ela queria dar um natal bom a ele, mas não daquela forma, não através de uma carta, presentes dados por um estranho no natal? Seria essa a solução?

O salário da semana trabalhada ela não havia recebido, não sabia o que iria acontecer nos próximos dias, e quanto iria ter seu dinheiro todo, ela ficou pensando em toda a situação sem saber o que fazer.

A única forma de conseguir um bom natal para Anthony seria aceitando aquela ajuda, Edward colocou números de telefones e endereço para que ela o procurasse, já eram mais de 21h30min então ligar ou ir encontrá-lo só poderia ser feito amanhã, ela ligaria logo cedo e aceitaria a ajuda no natal, ela disse que faria tudo, então está era a chance de dar o que ele havia pedido.

Anthony já cochilava ao seu lado antes do fim do desenho, ela o levou ao seu quarto, deitou o menino o cobriu e antes de fechar a porta e ouviu a pergunta de todas as noites.

– Mamãe, o Papai Noel vem esse ano? – era assim todas as noites, até mesmo quando ele estava sonolento.

– Sim querido! Ele virá este ano. – ele dormiu quando ouviu a resposta, Bella saiu do quarto convicta de que ela ligaria para Edward Cullen e o Papai Noel iria vir naquele ano.

Dormir naquela noite foi mais fácil pra ela, seu menino teria um natal de verdade mesmo que não fosse ela a proporcionar.

A noite virou dia e logo amanheceu toda a rotina de Bella foi feita e as 07h15min, ela já estava servindo mesas na lanchonete logo cedo e tudo estava corrido demais, eram pessoas famintas entrando e saindo, sozinha durante todo o dia, Bella não teve tempo nem de pensar direito quem dirá conseguir ligar para Edward Cullen e dizer que aceitaria a sua ajuda.

Às 17h43min ela conseguiu uma pausa, esse era o momento de ligar, era agora ou nunca, discou o número e chamou, chamou, chamou, ela iria desligar o telefone quando uma voz soou do outro lado.

– Cullen falando. – era o próprio Edward? Ou havia outros Cullens?

Bella se apresentou e explicou quem era ao homem do outro lado do telefone, eles conversaram por algum tempo até que ela percebeu que ainda estava no trabalho, ela tentou desligar sem parecer grossa, porém um assunto não fora resolvido na ligação ainda, o encontro dos três, ele queria que fosse no outro dia, mas ela não podia deixar o serviço na lanchonete.

Havia um dia em especial que seria sua folga, dia 28 de novembro, eles entraram em um acordo e nesta data os três iriam se encontrar na pista de patinação, mesmo Bella sendo uma super descoordenada, por Anthony faria qualquer coisa.

Ela desligou o telefone, com um 'Se Cuide e Boa Noite Isabella', pegou a comida novamente na cozinha da lanchonete, como na noite passada, Mike não tocou no assunto de salário durante momento algum, apenas lhe disse:

– Pegue o que quiser na cozinha.

E foi o que ela fez, dessa vez levou alguns pães e hambúrgueres para Anthony, queijo e mais bacon, calda de chocolate e massa para panquecas.

A noite do hambúrguer gostosinho, com o menino chamara foi divertida, ambos comeram, limparam a cozinha, tomaram banho e antes de dormir, o menino fez a famosa pergunta.

– Mamãe?

– Sim querido.

– Papai Noel vem esse ano? – era a mesma pergunta toda a noite, dessa vez Isabella sorriu e respondeu.

– Ele vem querido, e trará um amigo! – sim Edward Cullen o amigo do Papai Noel.

– Um amigo? Um duende amigo? Um duende amigo igual ao Grinch? – Anthony amava o monstro verde do natal.

– Espero que não querido, mas o papai Noel virá sim este ano!

Isabella dormiu tranqüila, pensando em seu filho e no rosto do desconhecido, seria ele bonito? Novo ou um senhor de idade? Ou como Anthony disse um duende, alguém verde com o Grinch.

Isabella, acordou assustada com o barulho da sua campainha tocando, olhou para o relógio e ainda eram 05h50min, quem em sã consciência a acordaria aquela hora da manhã?

Com os cabelos bagunçados e a roupa amarrotada, ela abriu a porta e se deparou com um homem de terno e um chapéu embaixo do braço.

– Bom Dia! – o homem a cumprimentou.

– Sim, é bom dia. – ela respondeu.

– Tenho uma entrega para Isabella Swan, a senhora pode assinar aqui? – o homem lhe estendeu um envelope, uma folha e a caneta, Bella assinou a folha e agradeceu ao homem, o mesmo lhe deu um aceno e desceu as escadas, ela fechou a porta e sentou no sofá com o e envelope em mãos, era o mesmo que recebera com a carta de Edward, abriu o dessa vez não estava digitado, havia uma letra bonita, uma caligrafia perfeita coisa que Bella não possuía.

_I like it in the city_

_When the air is so thick and opaque_

_I love to see everybody in short skirts_

_Shorts and shades_

_I like it in the city when two worlds collide_

_You get the people and the government_

_Everybody taking different sides_

_Bom Dia, Isabella!_

_Espero que esteja tudo com você e Anthony._

_Não sei o horário ao qual você costuma levantar, então me desculpe pela mensagem tão cedo._

_O nosso compromisso em 28 de novembro de 2011 está confirmado? _

_Acredito que não tenha desistido em doze horas após ter falado comigo. Não quero parecer um estranho quando te encontrar na pista de patinação, então pensei que talvez pudesse conversar algumas vezes por telefone ou mensagens, meu mensageiro que lhe entregou a carta pode levá-las e buscá-las diariamente, você ligou para o numero da empresa ontem a noite, logo abaixo está o numero do meu celular, caso queira me avisar da sua decisão sobre nossa forma de comunicação me diga, por favor. _

_Espero que isso não soe estranho para você, apenas não quero ser um completo desconhecido no dia com você._

_Aguardo uma ligação ou mensagem sobre a decisão de como vamos nos comunicar._

_Atenciosamente_

_Edward Anthony Cullen _

Edward Cullen queria conhecê-la melhor? Era esse o motivo da carta?

Ela pensou em alguma forma de lhe dizer que 'NÃO!' Ela não queria chegar perto dele, mas seria uma falta de educação com o homem que a estava ajudando, Bella achou melhor mandar uma mensagem ao celular dele, pois falar com ele ao telefone não era uma opção no momento.

_'Bom Dia Edward!_

_Eu não desisti do nosso encontro dia 28, e acho divertida a sua ideia de "comunicação", podemos conversar por telefone todas as noites? É o único horário que tenho livre, e ainda podemos trocar algumas mensagens via celular durante o dia?'_

_Isabella Swan._

Ela enviou a mensagem e foi se preparar para o dia de trabalho, tomou banho, se arrumou e fez o café da manhã, pegou seu celular novamente e já havia uma resposta de '_Edward Cullen'_ lá:

_'Te acordei?_

_Ligações e mensagens? Para mim está perfeito._

_Começamos as sms agora mesmo?'_

_E.C_

Ela sem esperar demais respondeu a mensagem:

_'Não!_

_Acordo cedo para ir trabalhar, sem problemas._

_Claro! Vamos lá então._

_Somos amigos?_

_I.S_

**Edward PDV**

_'Não!_

_Acordo cedo para ir trabalhar, sem problemas._

_Claro! Vamos lá então._

_Somos amigos?_

_I.S_

Edward ainda estava deitando em sua grande cama, quando recebeu a resposta de Isabella, ele e Alice haviam pensado em uma forma de tentar saber mais sobre aquela pequena família, sua irmã sugeriu que eles conversassem de alguma forma, no dia anterior a noite após a ligação de Isabella sobre a aceitação da ajuda Edward ligou e comunicou cada membro da sua família.

As mulheres já queriam sair fazendo compras para o menino, os homens em que setor iriam colocar Isabella, e seu irmão Emmett realmente só tinha tamanho, o Cullen do meio comemorou ao telefone, que usaria sua fantasia de Papai Noel na noite do dia 24 com toda a família e faria a alegria do menino.

Edward riu lembrando-se de toda a alegria de seu irmão, que mais um pouco iria se vestir de 'Ben 10' personagem do boneco que Thony pediu na carta para alegra-lo mais ainda no natal.

_'Ok!_

_Amigos? Podemos ser!_

_Você gostaria de ser minha amiga Isabella?'_

_E.C_

A mensagem foi enviada a moça, enquanto Edward pegou seu notebook para saber o que já havia acontecido no mundo, poucos minutos depois seu celular vibrou com a resposta de Isabella.

'_Claro,_

_Mas com uma condição: me chame de Bella, pode ser?'_

_I.S_

Bella...

Bella era um apelido bonito, ele a chamaria de Bella a partir daquele momento.

_'Retificando_

_Bom Dia Bella =)'_

_E.C_

Após aquele '_Bom Dia Bella =)' _Edward e Isabella trocaram mensagens durante o tempo em que ela saiu de casa e fora ao trabalho, foram perguntas simples entre os dois nada que saísse do contexto de 'estão sendo amigos', Edward descobrira que Bella não tinha nenhum parente vivo além de Thony, ele contou também que tinha dois irmãos e pais vivos, coisa que pareceu deixá-la emocionada.

_'Deixei Thony dormindo em casa,_

_Agora só o encontro a noite'_

_I.S_

Ele queria saber mais sobre o menino, e perguntou a ela tudo que podia em algumas frases nas mensagens:

_'Ele fica com Sue?_

_A senhora que o ajudou a escrever a carta?_

_Estou ansioso para conhecê-lo'_

_E.C_

_'Em dias que ela pode ficar sim,_

_Mas alguns dias da semana tenho que deixa-lo sozinho =('_

_I.S_

_'Sozinho?'_

_E.C_

_'Sue,_

_É uma senhora de idade, e em alguns dias não está bem disposta a ficar com Thony pra mim. =('_

_I.S_

_'Entendo!_

_Ele fica bem sozinho? Uma criança de cinco anos sozinha em casa deve deixa-la preocupada o dia todo. '_

_E.C_

_'Sim!_

_Me deixa e muito, mas eu mantenho um celular em casa com todos os números de emergência no aparelho e ensinei a Thony como mexer e pedir ajuda'_

_I.S_

_'Ótima ideia Bella!_

_E sabemos que o menino é esperto saberia pedir ajuda caso algo acontecesse'_

_E.C_

_'Obg!_

_Cheguei ao serviço, agora tudo será corrido aqui, me mande mensagem durante o dia e responderei quando possível. '_

_Beijo_

_I.S_

_'Bom trabalho Bella,_

_Tenho um longo dia na empresa também, mando mensagem e me responda quando puder. '_

_E.C_

E assim passaram os dias entre Edward e Bella, trocaram mensagens diariamente durante quatro dias e nenhuma ligação, a memoria do celular de Bella, pedia várias vezes durante o dia que ela apagasse várias mensagens, ela tentava de todas as formas manter todas as de Edward lá, e a cada aviso ela ia apagando uma mais antiga de seu celular mas nunca as de Edward.

No quinto dia em 25 de novembro, Edward queria muito ouvir a voz daquela moça mais uma vez, todos os Cullens sabiam muitas coisas que Bella havia contato para ele nas mensagens sobre ela e Thony, ele contava tudo a Alice que por sua vez repassa à família as informações, nenhuma compra para o menino ainda havia sido feita, todos queriam saber a reação de Bella no encontro para depois decidirem o que dar realmente ao menino.

_'Olá Bella!'_

_E.C_

_'Edward, _

_Bom Dia =)'_

_I.S_

Ela adorava colocar emoticons em suas mensagens.

_'Muito trabalho hoje?'_

_E.C_

_'Sim!_

_Parece que toda a cidade veio tomar café aqui. '_

_I.S_

_'Me desculpe!_

_Vou deixar você trabalhar, me mande uma mensagem quando puder!_

_E.C_

_'Ok!'_

_I.S_

A cada minuto Edward olhava seu celular, e não havia mais mensagens de Isabella, em cinco dias ele conheceu e falou mais dele para uma pessoa do que em toda sua vida, apenas sua família conhecia aquele Edward, ele nunca fora um homem que usufruía do seu status para conseguir coisas, ele respeitava e conseguia tudo pelo seu trabalho.

A tarde chegou e com ela uma mensagem de Bella avisando que já estava indo pra casa e quando estive em segurança conversaria com ele.

Naquela noite, ela parecia cansada demais, então ele não teve coragem de ligar, mais uma vez trocaram muitas mensagens, até que ela dormiu esperando uma das respostas dele.

No sétimo dia e um dia antes do encontro, Edward ligaria para ela naquela noite nem que fosse para dizer 'Olá' mas ele ligaria. Durante o dia as mensagens foram poucas, Bella havia dito que um grupo de homens estava tomando todo o seu tempo naquela manhã e tarde, um ônibus de viagem havia quebrado próximo à lanchonete e todos ficaram lá dentro até que mesmo fosse arrumado, conclusão muitas mesas a servir e pouco tempo para a troca de mensagem.

_'Saio às 18h30min,_

_E em quando chegar em casa te aviso =)'_

_I.S_

_'Ok!'_

_E.C_

Todas as coisas que fizeram durante aqueles dias eram comentadas nas mensagens também, os contratos novos dele, os clientes bons e ruins dela e até uma mensagem enviada por Thony para ele:

_'Então você é o amigo do Papai Noel?_

_Oiiii! Eu sou o Thony!_

_Rsrsrs'_

_A.S_

Edward respondeu a mensagem ao menino e Bella leu para Thony, ele desejava também poder conversar com o menino naquela noite.

_'Estou alimentada e vendo desenhos =)'_

_I.S_

_'Podemos conversar?'_

_E.C_

_'Claro!_

_Vamos aos assuntos do dia'_

_I.S_

Três segundos depois que recebera a mensagem de Bella, Edward discou seu numero, chamou, chamou, e no terceiro toque ela atendeu.

– Olá Edward! – a voz doce de dias atrás soou ao celular.

– Bella! Atrapalho? – ele perguntou.

– Não! E Thony está assistindo desenhos e eu sentada ao lado dele. – ela riu ao responder.

– Claro! Eu apenas queria confirmar mais uma vez nosso encontro amanhã – na verdade ele queria mesmo era ouvir a voz dela.

– Está confirmado, amanhã as 16h00 na pista de patinação. – ela respondeu.

–Em que lugar? Lá é grande, marcamos em que lugar? – ele não tinha foto dos dois teria que ligar para ela quando chegasse lá.

– Ao lado do guichê de retirada dos patins? Assim não nos desencontramos.

– Perfeito! No guichê de patins. – ele respondeu.

– Ok, Edward! – ela parecia sem graça ainda com ele mesmo depois de todas as mensagens trocadas.

– Eu posso falar com Thony? – ele queria apenas dizer 'Olá' ao menino.

– Só espere um minuto. – ele ouviu ao fundo Bella falando com Thony sobre conversar com Edward.

_'Thony,Edward quer falar com você, tudo bem ser agora? _

_'É o amigo do Papai Noel? '_

_'Isso querido, o amigo do Papai Noel.'_

_'Tudo bem! É Edward o nome dele, né?'_

_'Isso, pegue o celular e fale com ele, ok?'_

_Ela lhe estendeu o celular e do uma vozinha de criança disse:_

– Oiii!

– Olá Thony!

Edward conversou com o menino alguns minutos, deu risadas com as gracinhas que ele fez sobre ser um duende ou verde feito o Grinch, ele deixara claro que não era nem verde e muito menos duende, que era apenas um amigo do papai Noel que iria ajudá-lo naquele ano.

– O senhor vai trazer o que eu pedi na carta? – nem Edward nem o menino contaram a Bella qual o pedido da carta.

– Claro Thony, por isso vou conhecer você e a sua mamãe amanhã! Preciso ver vocês e dar o presente. – ele disse.

– Mas amanhã? Amanhã o senhor vai dar o presente pra nós? – ele perguntou.

– Amanhã não! Ainda não é natal! – ele respondeu.

–Ah! Que susto por que nem é natal né! – o menino riu.

– Ok campeão! Agora você deve dormir para me encontrar amanhã. – ele ainda queria falar com Bella.

– Tudo bem! Tchau Edward.

– Tchau Thony, passe o celular para sua mãe e boa noite. – ele ouviu o menino falar que ele ainda queria falar com Bella.

– Sim Edward. – a voz doce de Bella novamente.

– Obrigado por me deixar falar com ele, é um grande garoto. – ele disse a ela.

– Eu que agradeço, por nos ajudar, Thony é meu grande menino! – ela parecia orgulha de seu filho.

– Então amanhã as 16h00 no guichê de patins? – ele perguntou pela ultima vez.

– Sim! Às 16h00 Edward! – ela respondeu.

– Ok Bella!

–Boa Noite e até amanhã Edward! – ela disse.

– Se cuide e até amanhã! – eles desligaram o celular.

Edward ainda ficou acordado pensando em todas as coisas que lhe aconteceram nos últimos dias, e como queria conhecer o menino e sua mãe logo.

Amanheceu e todos na cidade já estavam em pé e trabalhando, Edward preferiu não ir ao escritório naquele dia, para que nada o atrapalhasse para o encontro da tarde, Bella havia dito que era sua folga, então não trabalharia também.

'_Bom Dia Bella'_

_E.C_

_'Bom Dia Edward!_

_Ansioso?'_

_I.S_

_'RSRS..._

_Sim, é hoje. '_

_E.C_

Ambos estavam ansiosos e nunca olharam tanto para um relógio como naquele dia 28 de novembro, as horas demoram a passar e nem todas as mensagens trocadas naquele dia acalmaram os dois, e um Thony que queria ir logo conhecer o amigo do Papai Noel.

Eram 15h15min quando todos saíram de casa em direção à pista de patinação, já estava frio na cidade Bella colocou o dobro de blusas em Thony para que o menino não adoecesse como no ano anterior.

Trinta e cinco minutos depois Edward chegou à pista.

'_Cheguei =)_

_Me avise quando estiver aqui.'_

_E.C_

Em menos de cinco minutos ele obteve a resposta de Bella.

'_Estamos ao lado do guichê, procure uma criança de toquinha vermelha e cabelos loiros, este é Thony.'_

_I.S_

_'Ok!_

_Até já'_

_E.C_

Edward foi em direção ao guichê procurar a criança de toquinha vermelha e sua mãe, próximo ao guichê estava lotado e com muitas crianças e suas famílias, ele varreu todo o lado esquerdo e nada, olhou o meio da multidão e nada, ao olhar seu lado direito viu um menininho de toquinha vermelha um casaco preto, calça jeans, luvas e tênis falando com uma moça.

A moça ainda estava de costas, Edward apenas viu longos cabelos avermelhados, ela não era grande, nem pequena tinha uma altura média, vestia um enorme casaco vermelho, calça jeans e botas de cano longo, ele foi em direção aqueles dois na certeza de quem eles seriam, se aproximou e chamou a moça.

–Isabella!...

* * *

><p><p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA - **E aí?  
>Alguém quer me matar?<br>hahahha!

Me deixem saber o que acharam  
>Beijos<p>

_**MaaaLuuutz**_

* * *

><p><strong>N-<strong> Cansei com o negócio de pedir reviews, mas se eu também cansar de fics e virar apenas leitora, simplesmente não reclamamem.

Se leu mexa esse dedo gordo ou magro até a porcaria do review this chapter e diga alguma coisa.

Thony fexa o ouvido bebê, você não tem que ouvir isso u-u

Beijos e até mais ~** Lary Reeden**

Quem quiser saber algo novidades, dúvidas etc meu twitter é (arroba) lary_reeden e o da Mayra é (arroba) _MaaaLuuutz

Errei o twitter da _MAYRA_ e levei bronca u-u

Mostra linguá blaaaaaaaa.

**Desclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._


	4. Chapter 4

.

* * *

><p><strong>Desclaimer:<strong> Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<br>**

**PDV Bella**

Depois da manhã em que recebeu a mensagem de Edward, todos os dias Bella mandou e recebeu mensagens dele, eram coisas do dia a dia de ambos ou informações sobre suas vidas.

Ela se manteve ocupada na lanchonete em todos os momentos do dia, e quando havia uma folguinha acabava por enviar uma mensagem a ele, seu celular que não era de ultima geração mais dava para o gasto, estava ajudando perfeitamente. Ela ficava ansiosa e contente pela amizade de Edward que conseguira em poucos dias, e ele respeitava perfeitamente os momentos em que ela dizia estar cheia de clientes para atender, ou quando ele estava ocupado com contratos eram os únicos momentos do dia em que não se falavam.

Certo dia, ela estava tão exausta que dormiu após enviar uma mensagem a ele, não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos esperando a resposta, no sétimo dia e véspera do encontro, um ônibus havia quebrado próximo à lanchonete, ela avisara Edward o ocorrido e trabalharia muito mais que o normal, o que já era muito. O grupo de homens a espera do conserto do ônibus tomou todo o tempo do seu dia, servindo e atendendo pedidos.

Não houve ligação em nenhum momento, as mensagens se tornaram cada vez mais frequentes e mais divertidas entre eles, após o dia corrido e cheio na lanchonete ela avisou a ele que assim que chegasse em casa e estivesse em segurança mandaria uma mensagem, ele fora tão legal em todos os momentos que até um torpedo a Thony ele mandou.

Bella em todas as noites trouxe comida da lanchonete para casa, Mike em momento algum lhe disse quando daria o dinheiro a ela, o movimento tinha sido grande e ela esperava conseguir um bom dinheiro no final da próxima semana, seriam muitos dias de trabalho a receber. Isso a fez pensar na tarde de patinação, sua sorte era que a pista e os patins eram de graça, pois não teria dinheiro para alugá-los, o único problema seria manter Thony longe dos doces e guloseimas que tinha nas proximidades da pista, mas ela explicaria a ele toda a situação já que nunca foi uma criança insistente, parecia entender a situação financeira da família.

Já alimentada e sentada ao lado do filho Bella avisou a Edward que estava bem, trocaram algumas mensagens até que seu celular vibrou e o nome 'Edward Cullen' piscava na tela, ela atendeu o celular, a conversa não foi longa marcaram o lugar onde se encontraria na pista e Edward pediu para falar com Thony, a conversa dos dois foi rápida também o menino insistia que Edward fosse verde ou um duende, o menino se despediu de Edward e passou o celular para ela novamente, tiveram uma despedida rápida com a confirmação da hora e do local para o outro dia.

Em seu dia de folga, ela pôde acordar um pouco mais tarde, fez panquecas com calda de chocolate e tomou café com Thony assistindo desenhos na TV e recebeu uma mensagem de Edward, que estava tão ansioso quando ela para o encontro.

Por volta do meio dia sua campainha tocou e era Sue lhe fazendo uma visita, a mulher não demorou muito, conversaram por alguns minutos. O motivo da ida de Sue a casa dela, fora para dar um presente a Thony, uma pequena quantia em dinheiro para que o menino se divertisse na pista de patinação, Bella tentou a todo custo recusar o dinheiro, o pouco que a senhora tinha não devia ser usado com ela e Thony em uma tarde de diversão, mas ela fora irredutível ao dar o dinheiro a Bella.

– Aceite minha menina, é apenas para um crepe ou um chocolate para você e o menino. – a senhora disse a lhe dar o dinheiro em um envelope.

– Não Sue! É seu dinheiro. – ela não achava justo.

– Menina, aceite como um empréstimo então? – era a única forma que a mulher sabia que ela aceitaria.

– Empréstimo? Se for nesse caso eu aceito. – ela devolveria o dinheiro assim que a Mike a pagasse.

– Ok! Como um empréstimo pague quando puder querida. – a mulher lhe entregou finalmente o envelope.

– Obrigada Sue! – Bella a abraçou e agradeceu mais uma vez.

As duas mulheres despediram-se, Sue voltou ao seu apartamento e Bella foi terminar o almoço de Thony. Eles almoçaram e por volta das 14h00 começaram a se arrumar, estava frio lá fora e o menino fora agasalhado por uma mãe com medo de que adoecesse novamente.

– Odeio meu cabelo de menina mamãe. – ele estava colocando uma touquinha vermelha na cabeça, mas seus cabelos ficaram pra fora da touca.

– Não é de menina meu bem, é tão lindo. – ela amava os cabelos dele, eram tão macios e loirinhos.

– É sim, olha aqui. – ele mostrou o cabelo ficando compridinho.

Ela colocou o cabelo que estava em sua testa todo para trás e colocou a toca, apenas os cabelos de sua nuca ficaram para fora, de calça de jeans e tênis do 'Ben 10' ele estava pronto. Já ela vestida uma calça jeans que tinha aspecto de nova, pois quase nunca usava, era apertada demais para seu gosto, um casaco vermelho sangue e um par de botas pretas de cano longo, os cabelos ficaram soltos.

As 15h15mim, ela saiu de casa em direção à pista com Thony, o ônibus não demorou tanto e antes das 16h00 ela já estava lá, Edward acabara de enviar uma mensagem avisando que já havia chego, Bella respondeu onde eles estavam e deu a descrição de Thony a ele, alguns minutos passaram até que ela ouviu uma voz que reconheceria mesmo tento ouvido apenas poucas vezes.

– Isabella...

Ela virou-se ainda segurando a mãozinha de Thony e viu o dono da voz que lhe chamara, ele era lindo.

–Olá! – ela respondeu sem graça.

O homem sorriu e se aproximou dela e do menino, lhe estendeu a mão e se apresentou oficialmente:

– Sou Edward Cullen, prazer!

– Prazer! Sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – ela corou.

– Prazer então Bella! E você dever ser o Anthony? – Edward olhou para o menino e sorriu.

– Isso senhor, mas pode me chamar de Thony. – o menino também estava envergonhado.

– Ok Thony! Mas não me chame de senhor, sou apenas Edward. – ele odiava se sentir velho, mas a criança apenas fora educada com ele.

– Tá! É Edward – o menino sorriu.

Ele voltou a olhar para Bella, e ela sorriu a ele.

– Devemos ir patinar ou querem fazer outra coisa? – ele perguntou.

Bella sentiu Thony apertar sua mão e ela olhou para baixo.

– Podemos ir ao parque? – o menino queria brincar com as outras crianças, ele não tinha amigos no prédio em que morava.

– Se não tiver problemas para o Edward, nós podemos. – ela olhou para ele, perguntando se poderia ir ao parque.

– Sem problemas! – os três foram andando em direção ao parque onde várias crianças já brincavam.

Tanto Edward quanto Bella, não conversaram, pois mesmo com todas as mensagens durante a semana, eles ainda eram desconhecidos um para outro.

Encontraram um banco próximo as crianças e se sentaram. Thony soltou da mão de sua mãe e sorriu.

– Estaremos sentados aqui, ok? – ela disse.

– Tudo bem mamãe, não vou ficar longe. – o menino queria brincar logo com as demais crianças.

– Qualquer problema volte e estarei aqui. – ela raramente saia com Thony.

–Tá mamãe! – menino respondeu e logo correu para o escorregador.

Ela ficou olhando seu menino correr em direção as crianças, suspirou e pensou:

– Ele devia sair mais – mas o seu pensamento foi alto demais e com certeza Edward ouviu.

– Ele não tem amigos? – conversar sobre Thony seria uma forma de não parecem estranhos ali.

– Não! Não há crianças no prédio e ele fica com Sue quando não está comigo ou sozinho, o melhor amigo dele deve ser o 'Ben 10'. – ela não se agradava disso, mas não tinha tempo para sair e deixar seu menino ter amigos.

– 'Ben 10'? – ele perguntou.

– Sim o desenho, ele ama esse desenho. – ela respondeu.

– Claro! Eu tinha meus irmãos de amigos apenas. – ele contou a ela.

– Eu não fui uma criança com muitos amigos também, tinha vergonha demais de tudo. – ela sempre foi tímida, desde criança.

A conversa entre eles foi tranquila, riram de algumas coisas e comentaram um pouco mais sobre suas vidas, em momento algum Edward perguntou sobre o pai de Thony, ele falou um pouco mais de sua família e da sua vida na empresa, ela contou que seu sonho era ser professora, mas Thony aconteceu e ela não foi à faculdade.

Ele era formado em administração e dedicado ao trabalho, ela contou como foi parar na lanchonete dos Newton, e como Thony era um menino maravilhoso.

Ela o achou muito bonito e simpático, em todos os momentos ele procurou Thony no parquinho e apontava para a direção em que ele estava brincando.

–Talvez devêssemos patinar agora? – ele perguntou.

O tempo passou e nem perceberam, já era mais de 17h30min eles conversaram por muito tempo, ela se levantou para buscar Thony, quando Edward avisou que ele buscaria o menino, Bella apenas concordou com a cabeça e viu o homem ir buscar seu filho. Ele foi simpático e agradável com ela, um homem bem educado e muito, muito bonito, ele era grande usava uma blusa de moletom cinza de capuz com uma jaqueta jeans por cima e calça jeans escuras e um par de botas pretas o seu cabelo tinha uma cor estranha meio bronze e parecia com o de Thony era um 'cabelo de menina'.

Thony estava segurando a mão de Edward e ria junto com ele, eles pareciam já estar bem familiarizados, os dois caminharam até ela rindo ainda.

– Mamãe, o Edward tem cabelos de menina igual ao meu. – Thony tirou a touca da cabeça e mexeu nos cabelos.

Edward ria da brincadeira dele, enquanto Bella ficou morrendo de vergonha.

– Anthony Swan! Peça desculpa a Edward. – ela olhou para Edward e pediu desculpas pela brincadeira do menino, ela também achou ele com 'cabelo de menina' mas nem por isso falou em voz alta.

– Calma Bella! Não brigue com ele, eu realmente tenho cabelos de menina. – ele riu e olhou para Thony.

O menino ainda estava olhando para sua mãe, envergonhado por ter falado aquilo de Edward, mas era verdade ele tinha cabelos de menina também.

Ele pediu desculpas a Edward e ficou calado, Bella se sentiu mal por ver seu menino triste, mas ficou sem graça demais com a brincadeira dos cabelos.

–Hey campeão não fique triste, eu tenho cabelos de menina também. – ele tentou relaxar a situação.

–Oh! – exclamou o menino.

–Edward, me desculpe é que ele é impossível. – ela sorriu para Edward.

–Ok pessoal, com ou sem cabelo de meninas, nós vamos patinar certo? – ele perguntou aos dois.

Thony comemorou e pulou no colo da mãe, os três voltaram para o guichê de retirada dos patins, Edward deixou Bella e Thony sentados próximo ao guichê e foi pegar patins para todos.

Com os patins colocados e todos arrumados, foram em direção a pista, Bella era descoordenada demais e passaria vergonha com certeza. Os meninos entraram a pista e Thony ergueu a mão para pegar na de sua mãe, até o menino sabia o quanto sua mãe era atrapalhada.

– Obrigada querido. – ela agradeceu pegando na mão do menino.

Ele apenas riu pra ela

– Mamãe é um pouco atrapalhada Edward. – o menino explicou.

Bella ficou com vergonha pela revelação de Thony a Edward, desde pequena ela parecia ter nascido com dois pés esquerdos.

– Então vamos ficar perto e ajudar a sua mãe, ok? – ele olhou para Bella e sorriu.

Os três andaram juntos de patins e deram algumas voltas, o menino nunca soltou a mão de sua mãe, e a mesma permanecia cuidadosa e olhando ao redor para não cair, Edward estava confortável com a situação, conversou com eles e riu de algumas pessoas que escorregaram na pista, o local foi ficando cheio de crianças com seus pais, idosos, jovens havia muita gente na pista de patinação.

Bella observou uma família brincando no gelo, o menino ria das coisas que o pai falava enquanto a mãe tirava foto do momento, eles pareciam alheios a tudo em sua volta, era uma bela família.

Ela nem percebeu que Thony soltou sua mão, o menino estava brincando com Edward ao seu lado, os dois riam de alguma coisa, Edward segurava a mão do menino que rodava em torno de si mesmo rindo.

– Você vai ficar tonto Thony – ela advertiu o menino.

Ele riu e não disse nada, continuou rodando em torno de si, segurando a mão de Edward que apenas ria.

– Mamãe, tia Sue diz que eu já sou tonto, posso ficar mais ainda? – ele parou de rodar e olhou pra sua mãe.

– Não querido, você não é e nem pode ficar mais tonto. – ela respondeu.

– Então posso rodar, olha o Edward me segura. – o menino rodou segurando a mão de Edward pra cima.

– Ok campeão! Rode e fique tonto. – ela não ia brigar com o menino sabia que ele ficaria tonto logo e cansaria.

Ele continuou rindo e dando mais algumas voltas.

– Nós deveríamos comer algo Bella, faz tempo que estamos aqui. – Edward disse a ela.

– Comer, ah claro! – ela respondeu.

– Thony, você está com fome bebê? – ela perguntou a menino que parou de rodar e fez careta.

– Mamãe, na frente do Edward não! – ele ficou com vergonha de ser chamado de bebê na frente de outra pessoa.

– Me desculpe querido, mas você ainda é meu bebê. – ela respondeu ao menino.

– Tá mamãe! E eu estou com fome. – ele disse a ela.

– Relaxa Thony, minha mãe ainda me chama de bebê. – Edward disse ao menino.

– Mas, é, você é, você é grande Edward, não é um bebê. – o menino respondeu.

– Mesmo assim Thony, pra minha mãe ainda sou um bebê. – ele disse.

– Vou ser sempre seu bebê mamãe? – ele perguntou a Bella.

– Sim, sempre será meu bebê. – ela respondeu.

– Droga! – o menino ficou quieto.

–Então Bella, podemos ir comer? – ele devia estar com fome também pensou ela.

– Oh! Claro, aonde você quer ir? – ela perguntou a ele.

– Podemos ir a um lugar onde não tenha panquecas? – Thony disse, o menino comeu panquecas e hambúrguer a semana toda e queria comer algo diferente nem que fosse somente naquele dia.

– Você não gosta de panquecas Thony? – Edward perguntou.

– Eu gosto, mas já comi muitas né mamãe? – o menino respondeu.

– Sim, tivemos muita panqueca essa semana, sem panquecas nessa noite Thony. – ela disse ao menino.

– Tem um restaurante italiano próximo ao parque, podemos ir até lá? – Edward disse a Bella.

–Tudo bem Edward. – ela respondeu, mas já ia pensando se o seu dinheiro daria para pagar seu jantar e de Thony.

Os três saíram da pista de patinação entregaram os patins e colocaram seus sapatos novamente, Edward pegou a mão de Thony enquanto Bella subia o zíper da bota.

Ele contou ao algo a Thony que o fez rir alto, ela levantou-se e pegou a mão do menino, os três caminharam em direção ao restaurante, ela olhou a cena e pareciam até uma família de verdade, o menino conversava o tempo todo com Edward, enquanto ela apenas caminhava junto a eles.

Chegaram à frente do restaurante e era elegante, porém simples, Edward abriu a porta para que Bella e Thony entrassem e logo na sua frente havia uma recepcionista que sorriu para eles.

– Boa noite senhor Cullen. – ela cumprimentou Edward.

– Boa noite! – Edward disse a moça.

– Mesa para três no canto? – a recepcionista perguntou.

– Sim, temos uma criança peça para colocar uma cadeira mais alta, por favor. – ele respondeu.

– Ok! Já volto para buscá-los. – a recepcionista os deixou na entrada.

Bella perguntou se Edward ia muito aquele lugar já que a recepcionista o conhecia, ele disse que sim, pois era o melhor restaurante de comida italiana da cidade e simples ao mesmo tempo, coisa que o agradava.

Minutos depois foram conduzidos a mesa e se sentaram, a cadeira de Thony era um pouco mais alta para que ele conseguisse se mexer e comer sem problemas, um garçom trouxe o cardápio.

– Mamãe? – Thony a chamou.

– Por que eu não tenho um livro desse aí? – ele fora o único que o garçom não deu o cardápio.

– O cardápio? – ela perguntou.

– É o cardápio. – o menino respondeu.

– Pelo simples fato do garçom não saber, que o senhor Anthony sabe ler. – ela explicou.

– Ah tá! Mas eu não quero o livro não, já sei o que quero comer mesmo. – o menino respondeu.

– Ah é? E o que o senhor deseja comer? – o menino já sabia seu pedido enquanto sua mãe, não sabia se sentia fome naquele momento.

– Macarrão com molho vermelho e queijo. – o menino disse direto.

– E por um acaso, você sabe se fazem isso aqui? – dessa vez foi Edward quem perguntou ao menino.

– Faz sim! Tem fotos de macarrão com molho ali na parede, então fazem sim. – o menino disse convicto.

Nem Bella ou Edward, perceberam o quadro com macarrão a bolonhesa que havia na parede próximo a eles, o que fez Bella ficar orgulhosa de seu menino esperto.

– Ok! Eles fazem macarrão com molho vermelho aqui. – Edward disse ao menino.

– Então é isso que eu quero com muito queijo tá Edward. – ele falou

– Ok! – disse Edward.

Bella acompanhou Thony no pedido enquanto Edward pediu uma massa ao molho de bacon com brócolis, apenas ele optou pelo vinho, ela era fraca para bebidas e ainda voltaria de ônibus com Thony para casa.

Os pedidos não demoraram a chegar, como Edward havia pedido, o macarrão de Thony havia uma dose extra de queijo, o que alegrou o menino, o jantar foi regado a conversas e besteiras ditas pela criança.

Depois de toda a massa com queijo e Coca-Cola, Thony ainda comeu um mousse de chocolate, era o doce favorito do menino, Bella contou a Edward que se ele pudesse comeria mousse o dia todo, o que o fez rir, pois ele quando criança também amava mousse de chocolate.

A hora de pagar a conta foi uma luta, já que Bella queria dividir a conta, enquanto Edward fez questão de pagar, ele dizia a ela que quem convidou para o jantar é quem pagava, ela não se deu por vencida, mas não tinha outra saída.

– Você paga o próximo jantar Bella. – ela ouviu Edward lhe dizer enquanto faziam o caminho de volta ao parque.

– Vamos ter um próximo? – ela perguntou.

– Com certeza, hoje apenas nos conhecemos e falta muito para o natal. – ele disse a ela.

Thony estava logo a frente dele, correndo atrás de umas pombas e rindo dos bichinhos que voavam toda vez que ele chegavam perto.

– Sem contar, que eu amei aquela criança e é meu papel fazer o melhor natal para ele. – ele completou.

– Muito obrigada Edward, obrigada por ajudá-lo e fazer isso. – ela o agradeceu.

– Sem agradecimentos Bella, eu nem fiz nada ainda. – ele podia não ter feito aos olhos dele, mas para ela a conversa, a patinação e o jantar já foram mais que importantes.

Eles andaram até a entrada do parque onde ela chamou Thony para irem embora, já passava das 21h00 e o ônibus com certeza demoraria.

– Obrigado pela tarde e o jantar Edward. – Bella o agradeceu.

– De nada Bella - ela gostava quando ele a chamava de 'Bella'.

– Eu e Thony já vamos, o ônibus passa do outro lado do parque. – ela falou.

– Se eu oferecesse uma carona, vocês aceitariam? – ela com certeza não aceitaria.

– Não precisa Edward, pode ir casa você trabalha amanhã, não quero atrapalhá-lo. – ela respondeu a ele.

– Você também trabalha amanhã, me deixe levá-los, por favor? – aquilo era um biquinho?

–Não! – ela respondeu.

– Está tarde e Thony está cansado, leva-lo em um ônibus a deixaria mais cansada, por favor, Bella é perigoso. – Deus, aquilo era sim um biquinho, Edward Anthony Cullen tinha um biquinho lindo.

– Ok! O senhor venceu, mas não reclame por ter que me levar tão longe. – ela disse.

**PDV Edward**

A tarde e a noite foram tão agradáveis que Edward não se lembrava de nos últimos anos ter se divertido tanto com pessoas que não fossem da sua família, o menino Thony era muito esperto, riram e conversaram na maior parte do tempo, ele era um menino muito inteligente e engraçado.

Até tinham o mesmo 'cabelo de menina', brincadeira que não agradou sua mãe, mas que logo foi esquecida. Edward tinha 'cabelo de menina' mesmo então riria da situação. Ele era realmente um bom menino e merecia tudo que pediu e muito mais na carta de natal.

Andar de patins foi engraçado, e ver o quanto o menino cuidava de sua mãe era lindo, pois o mesmo confirmou o fato dela ser descoordenada. Patinaram juntos e conversaram. Bella era com certeza uma das pessoas mais inteligentes e fascinantes que ele já conhecido, uma mulher batalhadora e dedicada ao filho, ela confessou que sempre desejou ser professora, mas ficou grávida e adiou o sonho, e ele esperava poder ajudá-la a retomar esse sonho.

Toda à tarde entre conversas e patinação foi divertida e agradável, Alice lhe mandou duas mensagens que ele preferiu ignorar, não iria dar detalhes de nada a ela na frente de Bella.

Sua família toda deveria estar ao desespero por noticias sobre a tarde de patinação, contaria tudo a eles no outro dia.

Ele convidou Bella e Thony para jantar, estava com fome, foram ao 'La Bella Itália' pois eles têm a melhor comida italiana da cidade, foram bem tratados como sempre. Riram das besteiras de Thony que se revelou mais observador que os adultos ao falar do quadro com a massa a bolonhesa na parede, coisa que ele nunca havia reparado, em anos frequentando aquele lugar. Bella e Thony comeram a mesma massa, enquanto ele se manteve na de sempre, massa ao molho de bacon com brócolis.

A hora da conta foi outra briga, Bella insistia em dividir, se em algum momento dona Esme, sua mãe, sonhasse que ele dividiu ou deixou uma mulher pagar a conta, com certeza perderia uma das orelhas pelo sermão que levaria, por fim acabou pagando a conta e dizendo que em um próximo encontro ela pagava, e sim ele queria outro encontro com ela e Thony.

Caminharam de volta a entrada do parque com o menino a frente correndo atrás das pombas e rindo alto.

Ela lhe agradeceu pela noite e começou a se despedir dele. Edward como um cavalheiro ofereceu uma carona, que foi prontamente negada nos primeiros minutos por ela, ele não os deixaria ir embora de ônibus àquela hora, mesmo com a sua negação ele apelou e usou o 'biquinho Cullen' ela não iria resistir na segunda tentativa e com biquinho ela cedeu e aceitou a carona.

– Ok! O senhor venceu, mas não reclame por ter que me levar tão longe. – ela lhe respondeu.

– Não vou reclamar, Srta. Swan, vamos atravessar o parque, meu carro está do outro lado do parque. – ela chamou Thony e os três caminharam para o estacionamento em silêncio.

O carro de Edward estava em uma das primeiras vagas do estacionamento um Volvo prata C30, ele amava seus carros, era a única coisa que ele fazia questão de gastar seu dinheiro ele amava velocidade.

Chegaram próximo ao carro e Edward destravou o alarme, abriu a porta do passageiro e ajudou Thony a subir no carro, colocou o cinto no menino e ajudou Bella, fechou a porta e entrou do lado do motorista, ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento.

Durante o caminho Bella lhe explicava como chegar ao seu apartamento, o bairro onde eles vivam era perigoso, conhecido por assaltos e grande índice de violência, ela indicou um prédio de oito andares e pediu que ele parasse em frente.

Ele desligou o carro e saiu para abrir a porta para Bella, a ajudou a descer e foi retirar um Thony que estava dormindo no banco, ele disse que ajudaria Bella com o menino, mas ela recusou e disse já estava acostumada a fazer aquilo, ela pegou Thony do colo de Edward e o agradeceu mais uma vez, ele a deixou na porta do prédio com a promessa de mandar uma mensagem quando chegasse em casa, ele esperou que ela sumisse em meio as escadas do prédio e entrou em seu carro, na volta para casa Edward pensou em quão diferente foi aquela noite, ele riu, comeu e conversou com duas pessoas maravilhosas, mesmo uma delas tendo apenas cinco anos foi realmente bom.

Quinze minutos depois chegou a sua casa e mandou uma mensagem a Alice avisando que tudo ocorrera bem e que ligaria para ela no outro dia cedo, quando passou pelas grandes das portas da sala Edward digitou uma mensagem a Bella:

_'Cheguei em casa '_

_E.C_

Ele subiu ao seu quarto, jogando o celular na cama e tirando a roupa no caminho para o banheiro, tomou banho rápido e se jogou na cama quentinha, pegou o celular e havia uma resposta de Bella:

'_Ok!_

_Obrigada pela noite._

_=)'_

_I.S_

Ele respondeu:

'_Sem agradecimentos ainda Bella._

_Thony acordou?'_

_E.C_

_'Ok! Sem agradecimento._

_Acordou, coloquei o pijama e ele fez a pergunta de todas as noites e dormiu'._

_I.S_

_'Que pergunta?_

_Ele é um grande garoto'._

_E.C_

_'A pergunta que ele me faz há exatos 28 dias._

_"Mamãe, o Papai Noel vem esse ano?'_

_I.S_

_'Ele pergunta isso?'_

_E.C_

_'Sim, todas as noites antes de dormir'._

_I.S_

_'E sua resposta é?'_

_E.C_

_'Desde que um senhor chamado Edward Cullen me mandou uma carta, eu tenho certeza absoluta de que o Papai Noel vira'._

_I.S_

_'Sim!_

_Edward é amigo do Papai Noel e um bom rapaz._

_Eu o conheço =p'_

_E.C_

_'Hahahahah,_

_Obrigado pela ajuda Edward._

_I.S_

_'Ok!_

_Está com sono?'_

_E.C_

_'Um pouco,_

_Amanhã antes da 07h tenho que estar na lanchonete'._

_I.S_

_'Estou te mantendo acordada?'_

_E.C_

_'Não!_

_É bom falar com alguém além de uma criança de 05 anos às vezes'._

_I.S_

_'Vou entender isso como um elogio'._

_E.C_

_'Entenda, foi um prazer conhecê-lo =)'._

_I.S_

_'Digo o mesmo,_

_Você é encantadora e tem um filho muito inteligente'._

_E.C_

_'Sem elogios senhor Cullen._

_Você foi simpático ;0'._

_I.S_

_'HAHHAHA,_

_Obrigado!_

_Acho que devemos ir dormir'._

_E.C_

_'Sim!_

_Obrigado pela noite (mais uma vez). =)'_

_I.S_

_'Eu devo agradecer, por poder conhecê-los e me divertir'._

_E.C_

_'Hahaha!_

_Boa noite senhor Cullen'_

_I.S_

_'Boa Noite Bella,_

_Eer, eu é_

_Posso te ligar?'_

_E.C_

_'Claro!_

_Vamos manter as SMS, e me avise quando quiser me ligar, na parte da noite quando estou em casa'._

_I.S_

_'Sim!_

_Vamos continuar as SMS, aviso quando quiser falar._

_Boa noite'_

_E.C_

_'Ok!_

_Boa noite Edward'._

_I.S_

_'Se cuide!_

_E boa noite!'_

_E.C_

Edward dormiu muito bem naquela noite, pensando em uma criança loirinha e sorridente e em certa mãe de olhos castanhos e fascinantes.

Ele acordou na manhã seguinte contente e bem disposto, fez toda sua rotina da manhã e foi ao escritório já eram 08h30min e ainda não havia SMS algum de Bella, ela deveria estar muito ocupada na lanchonete e não pôde mandar nenhuma mensagem.

Sua irmã ligou as 10h00 avisando que almoçaria com ele, ainda não havia mensagem alguma de Bella, será que algum ônibus havia quebrado novamente? Ou algo aconteceu com ela ou Thony? Ele mandou uma mensagem às 10h12mim e não obteve resposta.

Edward estava preocupado com Bella e Thony, e se até o fim do dia não tivesse noticias de ambos, ele iria até o apartamento dela.

As 11h37mim seu celular vibrou encima da mesa e o nome 'Bella Swan' piscou na tela, Edward respirou fundo e clicou em '_visualizar'_ para ler a mensagem.

_'Olá Edward,_

_Desculpe-me._

_Tive problemas no trabalho, mas agora está tudo bem'._

_I.S_

Ele nunca digitou uma mensagem tão rápido quanto à resposta para Bella:

_'Está tudo bem mesmo?_

_Fiquei preocupado, =('_

_E.C_

_'Sim agora está tudo bem!_

_Me desculpe por preocupá-lo atoa'._

_I.S_

_'Que bom que está tudo bem agora =)'_

_E.C_

_'Preciso trabalhar agora,_

_Você pode me ligar à noite?'_

_I.S_

_'Claro!_

_Te ligo depois das 20h'_

_E.C_

_'Ok!_

_Vou esperar sua ligação'_

_I.S_

_'Ligarei!_

_Fique segura'_

_E.C_

Após a troca de mensagens Edward não recebeu mais SMS algum de Bella, ao meio dia sua irmã Alice cruzou a porta de seu escritório e antes de qualquer saudação ela disse:

– Me diga TUDO e não esconda detalhe algum, Edward Cullen. – ele estava perdido, não teria como fazer um resumo da noite, ele contaria tudo a sua irmã mais nova.

– Eles são perfeitos! – foi a primeira coisa que Edward disse a sua irmã.

Edward contou da inteligência do menino e de quão linda era Isabella, falou da patinação, das conversas e do jantar, ele contou tudo que sua irmã queria saber, não omitiu nada.

_– _Isabella é bonita mesmo Edward? – sua irmã perguntou.

– Ela é linda Alice, linda e fascinante. – ele respondeu.

Alice percebera um enorme brilho no olhar de Edward não só ao falar de Thony, mas de Isabella também e isso a deixou contente.

– E quando é que vamos conhecê-los? – ela perguntou ao irmão.

* * *

><p><strong>N-<strong> Obrigado a quem mexeu os dedinhos *o* ~ fico viada (como diria Kessy Rods) com as reviews e a May também, ela lê todas.

Pra quem perguntou ~ Eu não tenho um cronograma de postagem, já tentei trabalhar com um mas não funcionou pra mim realmente.

Mas amanhã vou postar Waiting For Dr. Right e sexta I Engaged To Bella Swan.

Talvez domingo tenha My Fiancé Is Edward Cullenm nas não prometo.

Lembrando que a fic tem 15 capítulos. Mas eu não tenho os 15 comigo. Eu mesma li até o 12.

Antes do perfil da Mayra ser hakeado =/

Bjos a todos que comentam ~ bem vindos leitores novos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Desclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apítulo 05 **

**Bella PDV**

Após o dia do encontro na pista de patinação, Edward e Bella continuaram trocando SMS diariamente.

O trabalho na lanchonete ficava cada vez mais difícil e cansativo, tudo que Bella queria era um trabalho novo e que não a cansasse tanto, mas trabalhando dobrado e sem receber nada além da comida toda que levava pra casa durante a noite, não havia tempo ou dinheiro para tentar mudar de empregou ou ir estudar.

Eles não conseguiram conversar por telefone durante alguns dias, ela pedira pra que ele ligasse, mas chegou tão estressada e cansada que mal aguentou tomar banho e jantar com Thony.

Novembro se despediu e dezembro finalmente chegou, e com ele todo o clima natalino em casa, e mais ainda na cabeça de seu filho, certo dia Bella chegou em casa e se deparou com um enorme pinheiro na sala com um cartão:

'_Enfim dezembro chegou!_

_Espero que o pinheiro agrade você e Thony, posso ir buscá-los para comprar os enfeites amanhã à noite?'_

_Edward Cullen_

Bella riu e olhou para a arvore, era pequena e tão verdinha com certeza agradaria a Thony.

Ela chamou o menino que estava terminando de colocar o pijama, o garoto viu a árvore, mas não conseguiu pegar o cartão então não sabia quem havia mandado, Bella explicou que foi Edward e que no dia seguinte os três iriam comprar enfeites para a árvore.

Após tomar banho e dar o jantar ao seu filho, Bella mandou uma mensagem para Edward.

'_É tão verdinha'._

_Obg3'_

_I.S_

'_Vocês gostaram?'_

_E.C_

'_Sim!_

_Thony ficou empolgado com a compra dos enfeites'._

_I.S_

'_Ah!_

_Pego vocês a que horas amanhã?'_

_E.C_

'_Pode ser às 20h? _

_Saio da lanchonete e venho pegar Thony e vamos'._

_I.S_

'_Não posso buscá-la na lanchonete? E depois vamos pegar Thony?'_

_E.C_

'_Não!_

_Odeio atrapalhar Edward'_

_I.S_

'_Não me atrapalha,_

_Está decidido vou buscá-la às 18h30min na lanchonete e depois vamos pegar Thony'._

_E.C_

'_Você é difícil hein =)_

_Mando o endereço por SMS de manhã, ok?'_

_I.S_

'_Claro!_

_E vou buscá-la e depois Thony '._

_E.C_

'_Combinado!'_

_I.S_

'_Algumas compras de natal, amanhã._

_Espero que não se importe!'_

_E.C_

'_Tudo para Thony,_

_É seu papel lembra? Amigo do bom velhinho!'_

_I.S_

'_Compras para todos!_

_Você também merece um bom natal!_

_E.C_

'_Não e não!_

_O natal é apenas de Thony, eu sou a mãe que acompanha'._

_I.S _

'_Eu adotei o pacote completo,_

_Mãe + filho e ambos merecem presentes'._

_E.C_

'_Não concordo, mas você sempre ganha =p'._

_I.S _

'_Eu sou um homem bom com as palavras, hahaha'_

_E.C_

'_Já percebi,_

_E não tem como ir contra, quando você quer você consegue'._

_I.S_

'_Hahaha!_

_Então amanhã as 18h30 estarei na lanchonete e depois vamos pegar Thony'._

_E.C_

'_Ok!_

_Amanhã então, senhor'._

_I.S_

'_Fique segura e _

_Boa noite'._

_E.C_

'_Boa noite Edward =)_

_Obg 3'_

_I.S _

Isabella dormiu sorrindo naquela noite, sua amizade com Edward crescia a cada dia, durante as mensagens eles descobriram muitas coisas e gostos em comum, amam as mesmas músicas, filmes e personalidades.

O dia amanheceu bonito, mesmo com toda a neve do inverno natalino, a graça e beleza toda do natal era o frio e os bonecos de neve.

Ela se preparou para ir trabalhar e deixou um bilhete para Sue arrumar Thony antes das 18h30mim, pois ela iria buscá-lo com Edward assim que saísse da lanchonete.

O dia no serviço foi mais que puxado, todas as pessoas estavam famintas e desesperadas durante a manhã e tarde, ela conseguiu mandar um SMS muito rápido pra Edward com o endereço da lanchonete. Bella estava atendendo uma mesa quando avistou na porta um Edward arrumado de terno segurando a mão de um menininho loirinho e sorridente, ela sorriu para eles que caminharam em direção a uma mesa vazia.

Ela terminou de atender a mesa e foi falar com Thony e Edward.

- Que bela surpresa hein senhor Thony! – ela disse ao filho que estava sentado na mesa entre os braços de Edward.

- Olá mamãe! – ele sorriu e olhou para Edward.

Ela olhou para Edward, que levantou os braços e disse 'Culpado' ela riu e disse que precisava ir a cozinha fazer os pedidos.

Na volta da cozinha Bella viu Jéssica do caixa olhando para Thony e Edward, ela fixou o olhar nos dois sentados à mesa, eles conversavam animadamente e riam algumas vezes, de longe Bella sorriu e foi atender outra mesa.

Bella levou chocolate quente e muffins aos dois que comeram e riram o tempo todo, a cena era bonita de se ver, Thony estava sentado na mesa entre os braços de Edward, que colocou as canecas e o prato com muffins ao lado do menino, Thony às vezes mexia nos cabelos de Edward e ria.

Ela desapareceu por alguns minutos e apenas via de longe os dois conversando e rindo.

Ao passar pelo caixa Jéssica a mandou segui-la até o escritório.

- Outro golpe Swan? – Jéssica perguntou.

- Jéssica! Por favor, não. – ela respondeu.

- Hmm! Pelo desespero, ele não sabe não é mesmo Bella? – a mulher estava deixando Bella nervosa.

- Jéssica, esqueça isso, Thony está com ele, por favor. – ela iria implorar para que a mulher não falasse nada.

- Está com medo ou é vergonha? Talvez eu devesse ir até a mesa e contar uma historinha ao bonitão sentado lá com o bastardinho. – a mulher provocou.

- Eu já pedi, por favor, não! Não com Thony aqui, faça o que quiser, mas deixe meu filho fora. – ela disse em desespero.

- Volte a trabalhar e não me irrite ou o bonitão com o bastardo saberá de uma linda história que todos nós sabemos ok? – a mulher falou isso e piscou para Bella.

- Ok Jéssica, só não diga nada, por favor. – Bella respondeu e saiu do escritório.

Ela respirou fundo e se acalmou no caminho de volta ao salão, ainda tinha uns trinta e cinco minutos para ir embora e relaxar com Thony e Edward nas compras de enfeite.

Os três compraram todos os enfeites possíveis e imagináveis para enfeitar a arvore, até bonequinhos do 'Ben 10' eles encontraram para colocar no pinheiro.

Thony ria e pulava a cada compra, Bella lançava um olhar de agradecimento a cada vez que seu filho sorria. Mesmo contra sua vontade Edward comprou alguns presentes para ela em uma loja de roupas feminina, foram umas blusas e duas calças, ele queria comprar mais, porém ela recusou e conseguiu ficar apenas com as roupas da primeira loja, já Thony estava no céu, o menino ganhou roupas novas e alguns brinquedos, ela sabia que Edward agradaria o menino naquela noite, mesmo achando um exagero não reclamou das compras, o homem deixou claro que faria o natal de Thony perfeito.

Eles comeram em um fast-food para a alegria do menino, Edward confessara que desde a faculdade não comia um lanche daquele, e que sua irmã morreria por saber do corrido.

O caminho para casa foi tranquilo, Thony dormiu no banco de trás do carro preso em sua cadeirinha, Edward havia feito questão de providenciar uma naquela manhã, já que teria o menino no carro na ida e volta das compras e em vários momentos antes do natal.

Edward teve que fazer duas viagens para levar todas as coisas ao apartamento já que Bella carregava um Thony cochilando em seu colo, todas as compras ficaram encima da mesa enquanto Bella colocou o menino deitado no sofá.

Bella tomou a iniciativa e ao se despedir abraçou Edward, ela passou os braços em torno da cintura e o aperto, sentiu as mãos de Edward em suas costas passando levemente, o abraço durou alguns minutos entre eles, Edward lhe disse boa noite desceu as escadas.

Ela guardou todos os presentes que ganharam e deixou os enfeites na caixa, na próxima noite iria enfeitar tudo com o menino.

Thony despertou apenas para colocar o pijama e fazer a mesma pergunta de todas as noites, ambos dormiram facilmente naquela noite.

Os dias passaram tão rápidos que já era 15 de dezembro, Bella e Edward não conseguiram se ver mais desde as compras, mas conversam diariamente fosse por celular ou SMS, eles estavam cada vez mais amigos e companheiros, coisa que começou a assustar Bella, pois após o natal ela voltaria a sua normal, ele teria seus compromisso e ela e Thony sua vida normal e com dificuldades.

Mike dera a ela, em uma certa tarde uma pequena parte do salário, mas que deu apenas para pagar o aluguel, ela ainda levava para casa todas as noites comida da lanchonete.

'_Olá!_

_Ocupada?'_

_E.C_

'_Oii!_

_Não! O movimento está fraco hoje'._

_I.S _

'_Então posso fazer uma visita?'_

_E.C_

'_Hahahaha!_

_Você não faria isso!'_

_I.S_

Eles conversavam como velhos amigos em vários momentos, e não havia um clima ruim ou tensão entre eles, Edward nunca se mostrou mais que amigo de Bella e ela o mesmo, o único momento em que tiveram a mais foi o abraço iniciado por ela naquela noite, mas que foi visto por ele como forma de agradecimento.

'_Existe um certo menino que quer visitar a mãe no emprego'._

_E.C_

Sue conheceu Edward naquela tarde antes das compras onde ele aparecera na porta do apartamento, a senhora ficou receosa no inicio, mas viu Thony falar sobre Edward e preferiu não avisar Bella, daquele dia em diante era comum Edward aparecer para ver o menino durante a tarde e buscá-lo para pequenas escapadas, porém mesmo assim os dois não conseguiam se ver, pois ela sempre estava trabalhando nesses momentos, apenas sabia que isso acontecia pois ele sempre ligava pedindo autorização e em casa via todas as coisas que Thony havia ganho de Edward, até ela em algumas viagens de compras dos dois acabou por ganhar alguns presentes também.

'_Golpe Baixo!_

_Usar Thony, hahahha'_

_I.S_

'_Era meu segredo,_

_Hahaha_

_Podemos ir?'_

_E.C_

'_Claro!_

_Onde vocês estão?'_

_I.S_

'_No parque, Thony queria brincar. _

_E eu tenho a tarde livre'_

_E.C_

'_Ok!_

_Venham aqui, podem comer e depois irem embora'_

_I.S_

'_Sim senhora,_

_Chegaremos em breve'_

_E.C_

'_Até daqui a pouco._

_=p'_

_I.S _

Vinte minutos depois Edward e Thony entraram na lanchonete, o menino vestia uma das blusas novas, calça jeans, uma touca preta e o tênis do 'Ben 10'. Edward confessou que tudo que via a sua frente do personagem comprava para o menino, ele não estava de terno como na ultima vez que ela o vira, usava calça jeans preta e um enorme casaco azul os cabelos estavam cobertos por uma touca muito parecida com a de Thony, até a forma dos cabelos eram iguais puxados para trás e apenas os cabelos da nuca para fora, ele estava lindo.

Os dois se sentaram em uma mesa afastada da mesma forma que a outra vez, o menino entre os braços de Edward encima da mesa.

Eles sorriam para Bella que se aproximou deles.

- Olá mamãe! – o menino disse a ela.

- Olá bebê! – ela sorriu para o menino e olhou para Edward.

- Então os senhores fogem à tarde para o parque enquanto eu trabalho? – ela perguntou.

Edward explicou que tinha uma folga naquela tarde, pois um cliente cancelara a reunião, então ele aproveitou e foi buscar Thony para uma tarde no cinema e acabou por parar no parque já que o menino queria brincar com as demais crianças. Enquanto ele brincava Edward conseguiu resolver várias coisas pelo telefone até que decidiram ir vê-la na lanchonete.

Ela explicou que ainda falta um par de horas para ser liberada da lanchonete, os meninos iriam espera-la.

Atendeu mais mesas e levou panquecas doces e chocolate quente aos meninos, ela olhava de longe Edward ajudando Thony a comer evitando que ele se sujasse.

Mais e mais clientes famintos aparecem na lanchonete naquele inicio de noite, após atender uma mesa e voltar com uma bandeja cheia de panquecas de chocolate Bella esbarrou em um cliente que por sua vez derrubou toda a bandeja causando a maior sujeira de chocolate no chão da lanchonete. Bella desculpou se com a mulher e fora buscar as coisas para limpar, antes que chegasse ao local sujo Jéssica gritou com ela no meio da lanchonete, ficou parada em frente ao caixa ouvindo todas as coisas ruins que Jéssica dizia conta ela, não se mexia apenas respirava as palavras a machucavam.

Ela nunca fora tão humilhada assim, e ainda havia Edward e Thony lá sentados ouvindo tudo aquilo, uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos ao ouvir Jéssica gritar aos quatro ventos que ela era um golpista e todos na cidade sabiam disso.

- Não conseguiu engravidando e tento um bastardinho e agora vai enganar outro! – ela disse olhando para a mesa onde Thony e Edward estavam.

Bella conseguiu falar algumas coisas e implorou para ela parasse, pois seu filho estava ali, mas isso não aconteceu, a mulher aproveitou ainda mais da situação e continuou a ofendê-la, ela sentiu dois braços fortes a envolvê-la e dizer:

- Apenas pegue sua bolsa e vamos sair daqui, já coloquei Thony no carro. – era Edward tentando ajudá-la.

Ela foi até os fundos da lanchonete agarrada a ele pegou suas coisas e saiu sem olhar para ninguém, Edward a colocou no banco do carro e voltou à lanchonete, demorou alguns minutos lá dentro.

Ela não percebeu quando foram para casa, o menino se manteve quieto o caminho todo enquanto ela chorava olhando para fora, Edward a ajudou a subir as escadas e entrar no apartamento.

- Eu apenas vou tomar banho, e já volto. – ela mal teve animo para falar.

- Tudo bem Bella, eu e Thony ficamos aqui. – Edward sentou no sofá e ligou a TV para o menino.

**Edward PDV**

Ele não acreditava na cena a sua frente, após Bella voltar com os produtos para limpar o chão sujo, uma mulher começou a gritar coisas com ela no meio da lanchonete, ele tentou distrair Thony, mas o menino fixou o olhar em sua mãe, que já chorava ouvindo tudo aquilo.

-Vamos para o carro esperar a mamãe? – ele disse ao menino.

O menino concordou e pulou no seu colo, ele colocou Thony em sua cadeirinha e avisou que voltaria para buscar sua mãe.

Entrou na lanchonete e Bella ainda estava na mesma posição, colocou o braço envolta da cintura dela e falou em seu ouvido para que fosse pegar suas coisas para ir para casa. Com tudo em mãos, ele a colocou dentro do carro e voltou à lanchonete, a mulher que se chamava Jéssica ainda falou umas coisas para as pessoas sobre Bella e olhou para ele.

- Mais um que ela vai dar um golpe, cuidado bonitão. – ela disse a ele.

- Olha! Eu não a conheço nem sei que o a senhora é aqui, mas escute uma coisa, Bella nunca mais colocara os pés aqui e peça a Deus nas suas orações que ela não queria fazer nada contra este lugar, por que o que depender mim, a senhora não administrará nem sua própria casa. – disse isso e saiu voltando ao carro.

Bella chorava olhando para fora enquanto Thony se mantinha quieto no banco do carro, durante todo o caminho.

Ele ajudou os dois a subirem as escadas e entrarem no apartamento, Bella avisou que iria tomar banho e já voltava, ficaram ele e o menino vendo TV e esperando Bella.

Alguns minutos depois ela voltou com o rosto vermelho de quem tinha chorado no banho e se sentou ao seu lado.

- Me desculpe! – ela sussurrou.

- Sem pedidos, você não fez nada e só me conte quando puder ok? – ela concordou com a cabeça e ficou quieta.

Alguns minutos se passaram e a cena seguinte foi Bella encostada no ombro dele e Thony deitado com a cabeça no seu colo.

Ele colocou a cabeça de Bella no encosto de trás do sofá enquanto pegava Thony no colo, ele já sabia onde era o quarto menino, pois ajudou ele se vestir na ultima vez que foi ao apartamento, ele meio sonolento pegou um pijama de desenhos e vestiu com dificuldade, pegou o menino e colocou deitado na cama, e lhe disse boa noite, antes de fechar a porta ouviu Thony lhe agradecer.

- Diga 'obrigado' ao Papai Noel Edward? – o menino disse.

- Claro campeão, vou agradecer mais tarde. – ele respondeu.

- Sim, diga 'muito obrigado' por que ele mandou você que é amigo dele. –o menino disse a ele.

- Direi! Agora boa noite Thony. – ele disse.

- Boa noite e obrigado por cuidar da mamãe Edward. – o menino respondeu sonolento.

Edward saiu do quarto e encontrou uma Bella sonolenta de olhos abertos deitada no sofá, sentou-se ao seu lado e ela começou a lhe agradecer por ajudá-la.

- Obrigado por ser bom conosco Edward. – ela lhe agradeceu.

- Fazendo o que o Papai Noel pediu. – ele respondeu.

Conversaram mais alguns minutos até que ela pegou no sono encostada nele, que continuou olhando seu rosto e ela era linda, encantadora até dormindo. Bella e Thony mereciam uma boa vida e serem felizes, e ele os ajudaria.

Não sabia em que momento pegou sono, apenas abriu seus olhos e estava claro lá fora, Bella ainda estava encostada nele dormindo, se mexeu e a colocou deitada no sofá.

Deixou um bilhete preso na geladeira e saiu do apartamento.

'_Bom Dia Bella,_

_Vá a empresa com Thony hoje pela amanhã, estarei esperando vocês.'_

_Edward Cullen_

Chegando em casa, conseguiu apenas tomar banho e correr para o escritório, não tinha muito trabalho para fazer, apenas alguns contratos e coisas rápidas.

As 09h30mim uma Alice eufórica não entrou e sim invadiu seu escritório, fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas sobre a festa da empresa que aconteceria dia 17 de dezembro, Edward nem percebeu o quão rápido o tempo tinha passado, Alice tinha muitos detalhes da festa a decidir e precisaria de ajuda, porém ele não era o mais indicado a fazer isso, ele odiava organizar coisas que não fossem de sua área, sua irmã continuou tagarelando sobre a falta de ajuda para festa, sobre as coisas que já havia feito e sobre como estava ocupada e nem tinha feito todas as compras de natal.

Foi então que Edward pensou na pessoa perfeita para ajudar Alice na organização, 'Bella', ela não voltaria a trabalhar mesmo na lanchonete e ele até pagaria pela ajuda a Alice, era como um treino, pois os homens da família ainda não sabiam em que setor colocariam ela para trabalhar.

Ele explicou a sua irmã, sobre pedir a Bella que a ajudasse e resumiu o que aconteceu na lanchonete, era uma história de Bella e ela teria que contar.

Alice ouviu tudo e saiu do escritório com a promessa de que ele conversaria com Bella e assim que tivesse a resposta a comunicaria, as 11h15mim ele foi avisado que Isabella e Thony haviam acabado de chegar à empresa.

Ele encontrou os dois sentados em um sofá na recepção e os encaminhou para dentro de seu escritório, ela estava envergonhada de toda a situação da noite passada, porém Edward fingiu perfeitamente que nada demais havia acontecido, Thony estava maravilhado com o prédio, as mesas, computadores e coisas que havia lá dentro.

Com uma conversa tranquila, ele explicou a Bella o motivo de ter voltando à lanchonete antes de irem embora ontem à noite, ele disse também que não a deixaria voltar a aquele lugar para trabalhar.

- Não posso ficar sem emprego Edward. – ela disse a ele.

- Você não ficará eu vou ajudá-la. – ele explicou.

- Edward você não pode fazer tudo, já está ajudando muito com Thony. – ela respondeu.

- Não! Eu não dei o presente de natal que Thony pediu ainda, me deixe ajudar Bella, por favor. – ele pediu.

- Eu não quero seu dinheiro, eu apenas preciso de um emprego. – ela explicou.

- Sim, você terá um emprego, eu vou te ajudar a ter um emprego, mas será depois do natal. – ele disse.

- Mas eu preciso de dinheiro para Thony, ainda faltam alguns dias para o natal, vou procurar um hoje mesmo. – ele entendia o ponto dela, todo o dinheiro era voltado para o menino.

- Por isso mesmo, eu já tenho um emprego temporário para você. – ele falaria da proposta de ajudar Alice.

Ele explicou sobre a festa da empresa e falta de ajuda a sua irmã, Bella seria uma ajuda e tanto a ela, com telefones, comida e tudo que ela precisasse e ainda seria paga pela prestação de serviço, pelo olhar que ele deu não havia forma de recusa da parte dela.

Após uma explicação e a resposta de Bella, que fora um 'Sim' com direito a sorrisos e comemoração de Thony, Edward ligou eu comunicou a Alice da decisão, sua irmã estaria em alguns instantes no escritório para conhecer os dois.

A interação de Alice e Bella foi instantânea ao ponto das duas esquecerem-se de Edward e Thony sentados no escritório.

O menino e Edward estavam conversando enquanto as duas se conheciam, Thony fazia várias perguntas a ele sobre o computador e os papeis encima da mesa.

- Ok! Chefinho eu e minha amiga Bella precisamos sair. – Alice avisou interrompendo a conversa dos meninos.

- Sair? Podemos almoçar todos juntos? – ele perguntou.

Alice ficara encantada com Thony também, o menino era realmente uma graça e muito inteligente, ela fez algumas brincadeiras e a criança que não se conteve brincou que eles eram quase do mesmo tamanho, ela fez uma cara de irritada que preocupou Bella, mas depois sorriu contando que tanto Edward quando seu outro irmão Emmett sempre fizeram esse tipo de brincadeira por ela ser pequena demais.

Os quatro almoçaram juntos no refeitório do prédio mesmo, rindo das besteiras que Thony falava e das brincadeiras dele com Alice. O clima era agradável e Edward desejava poder manter aquilo além do natal, será que se ele escrevesse um e-mail ao Papai Noel pedindo mais momentos daquele para sempre, ele seria atendido?

Quase perto da 13h00, Alice se despediu de Edward e avisou que estaria esperando Bella no estacionamento em dez minutos, ela iria apenas se despedir do marido Jasper e a esperaria lá.

Edward, Thony e Bella voltaram ao escritório onde riram mais um pouco e ele se dispôs a ficar com o menino para que as moças não tivesse trabalho com criança e pudessem organizar tudo mais rápido, relutante por estar abusando de Edward, Bella foi firme em não aceitar aquilo, ela poderia levar o menino com ela, mas até mesmo Thony estava do lado de Edward, o menino choramingou a sua mãe que Edward o ensinaria a mexer no computador e ele iria se comportar a tarde toda.

Mesmo contra os argumentos dela, o menino acabou ficando com ele, ela já estava próximo ao elevador com Edward ao seu lado, o menino havia ficado sentado na cadeira de Edward contemplando o tamanho da tela de seu computador.

Ela foi despertada por seus pensamentos, por um Edward sem graça e vermelho, que começou a gaguejar.

- Eerr... é Bella, a festa do dia 17 da empresa, eu é, queria saber. – ele gaguejou.

- Sim Edward diga o que você queria. – ela respondeu.

- Você gostaria de me acompanhar na festa? – ele perguntou.

**Bella PDV**

A proposta de Edward, conhecer Alice e ver Thony feliz fizeram seu dia melhor. Seu menino havia ficado com Edward no escritório enquanto ela e Alice foram para rua, ela não sabia bem como ajudar pois foi uma garçonete a vida toda.

Alice falava tanto que em alguns momentos fera difícil Bella acompanhar, a primeira coisa que ela fez por parar em uma loja super moderna cheia de celulares, entraram e ela fez o pedido do melhor celular que eles tinham um modelo bonito que deveria ser hiper caro.

- Me dá seu chip Bella. – ela pediu.

- Não! Não é pra mim isso não! – ela disse a e não deu o chip.

- É um empréstimo, minha assistente precisa de um bom celular. – ela falou e pediu o chip mais uma vez.

- Espero que Edward não tenha nada a ver com isso. – ela deu o chip a ela que pegou o celular também.

- Até isso passar seu outro celular ficará comigo, use apenas este. – ela colocou na sua mão o Iphone 4S que acabara de comprar, pagou pelo celular e foram embora. Já dentro do carro Alice mandou uma SMS a alguém que segundos depois ela descobriu para quem foi.

Seu celular vibrou e na tela o nome de 'Edward Cullen' apareceu, ela clicou para 'visualizar' a SMS e na verdade era um foto dele e de Thony usando o computador escrito:

'_Ele está sendo um bom menino,_

_Divirta-se'_

_E.C_

Ela enviou na mesma hora uma mensagem agradecendo, e avisando que qualquer problema ele poderia ligar para ela.

'_Você tem um foto minha,_

_Acho que mereço uma sua agora =)'_

_E.C_

'_Uma foto minha?_

_Talvez tire durante a tarde ;)'_

_I.S_

'_Sim,_

_Peça a Alice e mande, por favor'_

_E.C_

Bella se arrumou um pouco e passou gloss nos lábios, Alice ao seu lado ria pensando no quanto o irmão estava envolvido na situação e nem percebera isso.

Ela tirou uma foto que achou bonita, estava sorrindo e com as bochechas coradas, enviou a Edward e colocou o celular na bolsa, minutos depois ele voltou a vibrar e ela sabia que já era a resposta de Edward,

'_Moça bonita está aí,_

_Ela ainda não disse se aceita ser minha acompanhante ou não'._

_E.C_

'_Sim!_

_A resposta é sim'._

_I.S_

'_Obrigado Bella,_

_Espero ser uma boa companhia =)'_

_E.C_

'_Sem agradecimentos, hahahha_

_Cuide de Thony ok,'_

_I.S_

'_Estou cuidando,_

_Ele é praticamente um hacker mirim, aprende fácil e rápido demais'._

_E.C_

'_Meu menino é inteligente._

_Preciso interromper as SMS ou sua irmã terá um ataque aqui'._

_I.S_

'_Menino inteligente com uma mãe encantadora =)_

_Cuidado e divirta-se com Alice'._

_E.C_

'_Obrigado,_

_E cuide do meu menino_

_Beijo'_

_B._

Ela não assinou como Isabella e sim como Bella, e ainda mandou um 'Beijo'? Oh Deus, o que ela estava fazendo? Aquilo acabaria no na noite após o natal, ela ainda teria o emprego que ele prometera, mas tudo voltaria ao normal.

Bella afastou esse pensamento e voltou apenas a se concentrar em ajudar Alice, o dia fora muito mais cansativo que ela imaginara organizar uma festa, dar ordens e fazer compras era realmente uma coisa complicada, já era noite quando ela e Thony chegaram em casa, o motorista havia os levado para casa, já que Edward teve um problema com um dos contratos de ultima hora e não pode deixar o escritório, ela apenas o viu quando foi buscar Thony já sonolento deitado no sofá de sua sala.

Os dois dias seguintes aconteceram da mesma forma, Thony ficou com Edward no escritório usando um computador que fora montado para ele em uma mesinha no canto, o menino estava encantando com tudo que via, e até um joguinho do 'Ben 10' o Tio Emm, como ele chamou o irmão de Edward, Emmett o ensinou a jogar, Bella havia conhecido Emmett e Rosalie sua esposa na tarde do dia 16, todos estavam no escritório de Edward esperando Alice com o marido.

Emmett era grande e parecia assustador, mas só fim só tinha tamanho era uma pessoa engraçada e de bom coração, já Rosalie sua esposa dona de uma beleza impar tinha um ar de soberba e arrogância coisa que fora facilmente descartada ao ver a loira brincando no chão com Thony, logo que Alice apareceu com o marido Jasper, um homem calmo demais e bonito, ela acabou sabendo também quem ele era irmão mais velho de Rose, os Cullens e os Hales foram super amáveis e simpáticos com ela naquela tarde.

Ela conheceria os pais de Edward no dia seguinte na festa.

Os homens permaneceram no escritório resolvendo as ultimas coisas antes das festas de fim de ano, enquanto as três mulheres foram ao salão começar toda a preparação para logo mais a noite que aconteceria a festa da empresa.

O dia no SPA com Rose e Alice foi divertido, elas riam e contaram coisas sobre suas vidas, Bella se manteve calada em alguns momentos e não contou ou foi questionada sobre a paternidade de Thony, Alice algumas vezes insinuou um interesse de Edward por Bella, mas que fora descartado logo pela mesma.

O seu filho seria arrumado por Edward em sua casa, os dois estavam inseparáveis, apenas para dormi ré que ficavam longe, durante os dois últimos dias tudo que Thony dizia havia o nome de Edward no meio, ela o agradecia em todos os momentos do dia em que tinha a oportunidade.

As 18h40min uma limusine chegou para pegar as mulheres no SPA, todas estavam devidamente maquiadas e bonitas, as três entraram no carro e foram guiadas para o salão onde aconteceria a festa.

Logo na entrada três homens e um menino usando smoking as esperavam, Alice e Jasper entraram sendo seguidos por Rose e Emmett e logo atrás Bella e Edward que segurava a mão de Thony, a roupa e os cabelos do menino estavam idênticos ao de Edward.

O local estava bem decorado e muito bonito, Alice sorria ao olhar como tudo ficou perfeito e elegante.

Muitas pessoas cumprimentaram Edward e seus irmãos, ela apenas sorria para todos, no meio do salão havia uma mesa pronta e os esperando, quando Bella olhou em direção a mesa, já havia um casal sentando os esperando com certeza eram os pais de Edward, uma mulher com cabelos caramelo de estatura pequena e bonita, com um homem alto de cabelos loiros ficaram de pé e sorriam para Alice e Jasper, devidamente apresentados Bella e Thony conheceram Esme e Carlisle, um casal de aparência jovem demais para já terem três filhos como possuíam.

Thony encantou a todos com a sua inocência e alegria, os adultos não cansaram de elogiar o menino a sua mãe.

Jantar foi servido e Bella ajudou Thony a comer, tanto ela quanto Alice sabiam que os funcionários possivelmente levariam seus filhos, então na parte de trás do salão fora montando uma festa para as crianças presentes, com comida para eles e algum divertimento, uma equipe de recreação divertia e cuidava das crianças, Thony só quis ir para aquela área depois que jantou com a mãe, Rose e Emmett levaram o menino até as outras crianças e ficaram lá por um tempo.

Esme e Bella engataram numa conversa divertida sobre filhos enquanto os homens tinham negócios envolvidos em sua pauta da conversa.

**Edward PDV**

Bom Papai Noel!

Ele com certeza mandaria um e-mail para ele após a noite da festa da empresa. Bella estava linda, Thony sua cópia, se ele pedisse ao papai Noel Bella e Thony de presente será que ele ganharia?

Era uma família pronta, durante os dias que passaram tanto Emmett quanto Jasper fizeram gracinhas sobre ele e Bella, em momento algum ela demonstrou algum interesse nele, além daquele fatídico abraço de agradecendo naquela noite.

Edward usaria a noite da festa, para sondar a situação e saber se havia alguma chance de Bella estar interessada nele. Tentou descobrir algo com Alice ou Rose, mas foi em vão, Thony apenas dizia que sua mãe chamou seu nome algumas vezes durante o sono, coisa que já colocou um enorme sorriso no rosto dele.

Mas voltando a festa, Bella estava nesse momento conversando com a sua mãe e sorrindo, a merda do sorriso encantador com suas bochechas coradas, ela estava perfeita, aqueles cabelos enormes caindo em suas costas brilhando, com alguns cachos o seu vestido era azul escuro e cumprido, parte das suas costas ficaram de fora devido a única alça que estava em seu ombro, todas as mulheres estavam lindas na festa, mas Bella estava divina, ela chegou enrolada em um enorme casaco preto com certeza escolha de Alice, no interior do salão estava aquecido e todos os casacos foram tirados, sua pela era linda e sedosa, as mãos de Edward coçaram para tocá-la, mas ele apenas manteve suas mãos próximas as costas dela por alguns segundos.

Ele precisava chamá-la pra dançar e sentir sua pele próxima, Emm e Rose levaram Thony a parte reservada as crianças, essa era a sua chance com Bella, seu pai pareceu entender a situação e apenas riu, já Jasper deixou bem claro que ele deveria fazer aquilo.

- Vá homem, todos estamos percebendo o que você quer, vá. – ele disse.

Edward levantou e deu a volta na mesa, tocou o ombro de Bella que o olhou fixamente.

- Me concede uma dança? – ele perguntou.

- Aah! Claro Edward. – ela segurou em sua mão e levantou.

Todos na mesa sorriam enquanto os dois caminharam em direção a pista de dança, onde uma banda tocava musicas lentas.

Os dois balançaram calmamente na pista sem se olhar, Edward sentiu o rosto de Bella próximo ao seu peito, no mesmo momento ele colocou o queixo encima dos cabelos brilhantes dela e fechou os olhos.

- Obrigada Edward. – ela sussurrou.

- Eu conheci você e Thony, eu devo agradecer também. – ele respondeu.

- Então estamos na mesma ambos agradecidos. – ela disse.

- Devemos agradecer ao Papai Noel. – ele riu.

- Ele é o causador de tudo isso, ele e um certo menino. – ele riu da idéia que teve de também escrever ao Papai Noel após aquela noite.

Eles continuaram dançando e quietos, aos poucos seus pais e irmãos estava na pista dançando também, não perceberam a hora passar, até que Alice avisou que estava indo embora com Jasper, seus pais também se despediram, ficaram um pouco mais na pista até serem chamados por Emmett que segurava um Thony dormindo em seu colo.

Os quatro se despediram e cada casal foi em direção ao seu carro, Edward acomodou Thony na cadeirinha do banco de trás e fechou a porta para Bella, deu a volta do carro e foram em direção a da casa de Bella.

Ele a ajudou a subir com Thony e colocá-lo pra dormir, ouviu o menino perguntar a sua mãe sobre o Papai Noel como na noite em que o colocou para dormir.

Bella e ele ficaram na sala conversando, ela já havia tirado e vestido e estava de short e blusinha, ele sem sapatos, apenas de calça e camisa.

Falaram sobre muitas coisas que aconteceram naquela noite, ele sentiu que o clima entre eles havia ficado diferente, uma tensão se instalou, era quase palpável. Ele manteve algumas palavras apenas pra ele enquanto Bella parecia se controlar também.

Ela olhava fixamente para ele enquanto falava sobre alguma coisa que ele não entendeu, apenas fixou seu olhar nos movimentos dos seus lábios.

Sua voz sumiu e apenas a respiração era ouvida, ela respirou fundo e o olhou, a aproximação fora inevitável, quando percebeu já havia encostado seus lábios e provado os dela. Bella era doce e suave.

Não sabia quanto tempo passou, quando pararam para respirar Bella já estava sentada em meu colo e ele beijava seu pescoço.

- Devemos, devemos para Edward é errado. – ela disse ofegante.

- Eu não consigo Bella, eu não consigo ficar longe de você. – ele respondeu.

- Então não, não fique! – com essa resposta ele a puxou para mais perto e a beijou.

Se beijaram e tocaram algumas palavras, quando saísse daquela casa ele iria escrever ao papai Noel e pedir Bella e Thony de presente.

Após muitos beijos e toques decidiu-se que era a hora de Edward ir, estava tarde e já tinham avançado demais naquela noite, ele teria uma conversa com Bella pela manhã sobre o que acontecera no sofá.

Se despediram com um beijo rápido e com a promessa dele avisar quando chegasse em casa, quase próximo as escadas, Bella gritou seu nome e estendeu uma carta.

- Thony pediu pra você entregar ao Papai Noel. – ela respondeu rindo.

- Ok! Vou entregar mais tarde. – a beijou e foi para o carro.

Antes de dar partida, abriu a cartinha do menino e começou a ler:

'_Querido papai Noel,_

_Eu sei que o senhor mandou o Edward me dar o presente, mas eu posso fazer uma troca?_

_Eu devolvo tudo que a Tia Alice e o Tio Emmett me deram se o senhor mandar um papai pra mim._

_Ele pode ser parecido com o Edward? _

_Ele cuida de mim e da mamãe, me leva pra sair e brinca comigo, até o cabelo dele é igual ao meu, o senhor não pode fazer melhor e me dar o Edward de papai?_

_Eu fui um bom menino, e não briguei com ninguém que conheci e ainda ajudei todo mundo._

_No dia do natal eu só queria ter um papai, igual o 'Ben 10' tem._

_Tchau,_

_Anthony Swan_

Edward ficou contente em saber que o menino o amava como um pai, e até o queria como pai, ele tentaria de todas as formas concretizar o desejo e dar um pai ao menino.

* * *

><p><strong>NA - **'Olá Pessoas bonitas e de alto nível

obrigado por todos as reviews que vocês enviam,eu leio cada uma e as adoro.

Fico super feliz,que vocês amem e queiram levar meu menino para casa,Thony nasceu de um momento antes do natal e cativou a todos.

Continuem lendo e acompanhando meu menino,pois muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer!

Alguém aí quer um Grinch Cullen?'

Ps: é uma honra receber reviews e elogios de você,Jú M todas nós amamos as suas traduçõ por amar meu menino.

Beijoo** MaaaLuuutz *-* **

* * *

><p><strong>N -<strong> Acho que a May ja disse tudo rs, mas quem sou eu se nao der meus recadinhos...

S alcancar o minimo de 10 reviews, posto o proximo capitulo na quarta, hoje eu tambem atualiei Second Chances.

Fiz um group no facebook pras minhas fics, pra atualizacoes, spoilers etc. O grupo 'e fechado s'o entra que eu aceito e ninguem de fora do group ve o conteudo. Posto o link aqui no capitulo 6

To postando so servico e o teclado nao tem acentos - fuuuuuuuuuuu depois converto. Beijinhos

**Lary Reeden**


	6. Chapter 6

**Desclaimer:** Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6 <strong>

**Bella PDV**

_- Vadia! – ele gritou com ela_

_- Não me chame assim, eu não sou isso, não sou. – ela choramingou ao responder._

_Um casal discutia, entre gritos e barulhos, coisas sendo jogadas na parede por ele e um choro alto com alguns gritos que a moça fazia._

_- Ele não tem culpa e eu não vou tirar, não me obrigue a isso. – ela disse e chorou mais ainda._

_- Se você não tirar por bem, vai tirar por mal, eu não quero essa criança. – ele gritou e pegou o braço dela com força._

_Ela não tiraria seu bebê, a moça acabara de descobrir que estava grávida de três meses e meio, era uma criança, traria alegria para o casal._

_- Você disse que me amava, não me obrigue a fazer isso. – a moça ainda chorava demais e protegia sua barriga._

_- Idiota! Você era virgem, e eu apenas queria leva-la para a cama. – ele continuou a xingar a moça sem dó._

_A discussão do casal podia ser ouvida por qualquer vizinho de apartamento da moça,coisa que não parecia incomodar o rapaz, ele gritou e gritou com ela dizendo que não queria essa criança,que iria atrapalhar os planos da vida dele, que ela era uma golpista e que de algum jeito tiraria aquela criança do corpo dela._

_A moça protetoramente já colocava as mãos na barriga, ela lutaria e ninguém muito menos ele iria colocar as mãos no bebê dela._

_Ela tentou levantar e ir a cozinha pegar um copo d'agua, mas isso nem chegou a acontecer, ao passar em frente ao rapaz foi jogada na parede onde sentiu uma enorme dor e viu sangue em sua calça, o rapaz não a ajudou, ele lhe deu um chute no baixo vente e saiu deixando a moça sangrando e desesperada no chão do apartamento._

_- Por favor, por favor, alguém ajude, por favor, me filho eu estou perdendo meu filho, meu bebê alguém me ajuda. – a moça gritava com lágrimas nos olhos._

Bella acordou assustada naquela manhã de domingo, era mais um sonho, só o maldito sonho daquela noite, ela gritou, chorou e com muito custo conseguiu ajuda e salvou seu menino.

Ela sempre tinha aquele mesmo sonho e acordava da mesma forma. A moça levantou ainda abalada pelo sonho e foi direto ao quarto de seu filho, o menino dormia tranquilamente em sua cama abraçado a um boneco de pelúcia do 'Ben 10' nos últimos dias, todo e qualquer coisa encontrada do personagem fora comprada pelo menino, por Edward ou um de seus irmãos.

Ao sair do quarto do menino e ir para a cozinha preparar o café da manhã, Bella lembrou-se da noite de ontem, que fora perfeita.

Conheceu boas pessoas, foi bem tratada e recebeu muitos elogios por ter um filho tão lindo e educado, o alto da noite foi o convite inesperado de Edward a ela por um dança.

- Todos merecem uma noite de adultos Bella. – fora o que Esme disse a ela antes do convite de Edward

Como um casal, eles dançaram por várias vezes, com os pais e irmãos a volta deles. Bella se sentiu uma princesa. Se ela tentasse listar qual foi o melhor momento da noite não seria possível, desde passar a tarde no SPA com as mulheres, até os beijos trocados por eles no sofá, ela havia ficado com vergonha no inicio, mas ele deixara bem claro que não iria deixa-la ir, ela se sentiu uma adolescente novamente nos braços dele, sentir seus lábios e braços tocando nela, sua voz rouca lhe falando coisas fora mágico ao final da noite.

Despediram-se na porta do apartamento com um beijo rápido e ele se fora, as coisas haviam mudado entre eles, porém ela não deixaria aquilo estragar o natal de Thony, ela deixaria Edward caso isso atrapalhasse os planos do natal.

Ela estava fazendo algumas panquecas quando seu celular vibrou encima da mesa.

'_Bom Dia Bella =)'_

_E.C_

'_Dia Bom,_

_Olá Edward =p'_

_B.S_

'_Tenho um convite!_

_Diga que sim?'_

_E.C_

'_Faça o convite e talvez eu aceite'_

_B.S_

'_Almoce comigo?'_

_E.C_

Era domingo e Bella não havia voltado na lanchonete para receber seu dinheiro. Estava a quatro dias longe, havia pouca comida em casa, o dinheiro que Sue lhe dera para a tarde de patinação fora guardado para uma emergência, caso não recebesse nada de Edward, ela teria que usar o dinheiro no dia seguinte para comprar comida para ela e Thony.

'_Ok!_

_Thony também né?_

_B.S_

'_Claro!_

_Pego vocês as 11h?'_

_E.C_

'_Vou acordar o menino então,_

_As 11h em frente ao prédio'._

_B.S_

'_Deixe o dormir mais um pouco,_

_Posso te ligar?'_

_E.C_

Falar com ele?

Depois dos beijos trocados? Bella ficou vermelha ao pensar qual seria o assunto do telefonema.

'_Ligue me =)'_

_B.S_

Segundos depois de enviar a SMS o seu celular tocou e não só o nome 'Edward Cullen' como uma foto do mesmo apareceu no visor, eles haviam tirado fotos dos três em uma tarde antes dela sair para ajudar Alice, agora ambos tinham fotos rindo, fazendo caretas e com Thony ao meio em seus celulares.

Bella ouviu um Edward tenso do outro lado da linha, mas manteve seu tom de voz calmo. Ele perguntara como foi noite e se estava tudo bem, a moça ainda não estava preparada para contar do pesadelo, pois teria que contar-lhe toda sua história e aquele momento não era apropriado.

- Você está sentada? – ele perguntou a ela ao celular.

- Não, mas posso me sentar. – a moça respondeu.

- Então, por favor, sente-se. – ele disse.

Isabella sentou no sofá de sua casa com o celular em um ouvido e uma xícara de café em outra mão, Edward parecia tenso ao começar a falar.

- Quero que me ouça e não diga nada agora, me deixe explicar ok? – ele disse tenso.

- Tudo bem, diga – ela já sabia, ele havia se arrependido da noite passada e diria isso a ela.

- Eu conheço você a pouco tempo Bella, em menos de um mês, você e seu filho se tornaram parte das pessoas importantes da minha vida. Eu gosto muito de vocês dois e eu quero ajuda-los, e sei que você não gosta de ser ajudada o tempo todo, mas me deixe cuidar e ajudar você e Thony.

"A noite passada foi agradável demais a mim, eu não me arrependo de ter beijado você no final da noite, me arrependo sim de não tê-la beijado antes. Não pense que fiz isso por algum pedido ou por carência, eu realmente gosto de você Bella, isso é novo para mim e não sei como agir direito, posso ter 28 anos, mas nunca tive um namoro que fosse sério". – ele falara calmamente.

Bella ouvia tudo que ele dizia e tentava assimilar as coisas, pois ele estava dizendo que gostava dela e de Thony e que queria cuidar dos dois.

- Me deixe cuidar de você, de Thony, das necessidades de vocês, vamos aos poucos e com calma, só, por favor, não se afaste de mim agora. – ele finalizou

- Edward. – saiu como um sussurro – Eu também gostei da noite passada e não me arrependo. – ela disse em tom baixo.

Ele riu e agradeceu a moça. Ela ainda disse a ele que sentia a mesma coisa e que não iria se afastar naquele momento, masque fossem com calma, pois aquilo também era novo para ela.

Após o momento tenso da conversa, eles falaram de mais algumas coisas e se despediram confirmando antes o encontro às 11h em frente ao prédio dela.

Já eram mais 09h30mim, quando um Thony de pijama e olhos vermelhos entrou na sala, o menino estava contente, coisa que fez sua mãe sorrir mais ainda, ela esquentou panquecas para ele, que comeu contando sobre a noite passada e o numero de amigos que havia feito na festa, ela ouvia tudo que ele dizia e ria de algumas coisas.

Os dois juntos limparam a cozinha e foram se arrumar, pois logo Edward chegaria. Por volta das 10h35mim Bella recebeu uma SMS de Edward com apenas uma pergunta.

'_Os beijos,_

_Eles estão inclusos no nosso 'vamos nos conhecer melhor e ir com calma'?'_

_E.C_

'_Beijos?_

_Acho que podemos trocar alguns =p'_

_B.S_

'_Então abra a porta e me beije!_

_E.C_

Ela abriu a porta e encontrou um Edward arrumado encostado no batente de sua porta, o beijo fora rápido apenas um selinho, pois eles teriam que pensar no que falar a Thony sobre a situação, então ficou combinado que os beijos não seriam trocados na frente do menino.

Naquela manhã, os três saíram em direção ao shopping, Edward disse a Bella que aproveitaria aquele dia para finalizar as compras de natal, e comprar algumas coisas que ela e Thony iriam precisar, a moça tentou ir contra a decisão dele, mas foi fortemente contrariada pelo menino e Edward com vários argumentos.

Na visita ao shopping naquela tarde Bella e Thony ganharam mais coisas do que imaginaram sua vida toda, roupas, sapatos e brinquedo. Ela não se sentia confortável com a situação e fora pega por Edward em um momento pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Não pense! Estou cuidando de vocês lembra. – ele disse a ela.

- Mas isso vai acabar o natal vai acabar. – ela respondeu.

- O natal vai acabar ele sempre acaba Bella, mas nós não somos o natal! E eu não me afastarei de vocês. – ele disse e isso e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

Tanto o menino quanto Edward, se divertiam em cada loja de brinquedos que entraram, os olhos dos dois brilhavam a cada coisa que encontravam, robôs, carrinhos, bonecos, peças de montar, tudo que os dois viam era comprado. Edward queria dar um computador ao menino, mas Bella não deixou disse que não era hora ainda deixando um Thony imitando o biquinho perfeito que Edward fazia quando queria convencer Bella de algo.

Mas ela fora irredutível, um computador era demais para uma criança de cinco anos.

Durante uns momentos em que o menino estava distraído, Edward roubava alguns beijos de Bella, que se sentia uma adolescente, ambos riam e voltando ao normal. Ele pegou na mão dela algumas vezes durante o corredor e caminharam juntos, essa atitude não passou despercebida por Thony que ria quando eles caminhavam juntos.

Após a maratona de compras Edward os deixou em casa e já era tarde, despediu-se dos dois e foi embora, Bella ainda deu banho em Thony até conseguir cuida dela mesma e ir dormir.

Os dias seguintes passaram tão rápidos que Bella nem percebeu que já era 23 de dezembro.

Como combinado a empresa de Edward abrira uma conta bancaria para ela onde fora depositado o dinheiro da "consultoria" que ela havia prestado a Alice.

Bella e Alice passaram vários dias juntos após o jantar, fazendo compras e conversando, em alguns dias Rose e Esme juntavam se a elas.

O dinheiro pago por Edward foi um quantia absurda para ela, nem em todos os anos como garçonete Bella iria conseguir ganhar aquilo que ganhou em dois dias.

Ela conseguiu colocar o aluguel em dia e comprar mais remédios para o tratamento de Thony, e ainda sobrara uma enorme quantia no banco. Edward havia se recusado a receber a quantia de volta quando ela tentou com forte argumento devolver, ele lhe disse que era merecido, ela trabalhou demais em dois dias e ainda aguentou Alice em seu pé o tempo todo, que até deveria receber um bônus por isso.

Edward dissera que já tinha o emprego perfeito para Bella após as festas de fim de ano, mas não lhe contara onde nem o que faria, ele realmente estava cuidando dos dois.

Nenhum membro da família dele comentou sobre a noite do baile e com certeza não deveriam saber sobre o quase namoro dos dois. Alice e Rose tentaram tirar algumas poucas palavras de Bella sobre isso, mas a moça se mantinha centrada, apenas contou que eles estavam se conhecendo e nada mais.

Esme Cullen preparava todo final de ano uma enorme ceia de natal onde pessoas próximas a família eram convidadas, mas naquele natal apenas Bella e Thony foram convidados, os homens deixaram a empresa em 23 de dezembro e só voltariam a empresa no meio de janeiro.

O quase namoro de Edward e Bella estava ficando cada vez mais sério e o Cullen mais velho queria assumi-la perante a família toda no natal, ambos decidiram que conversariam com Thony antes e depois comunicariam a família toda dela.

As meninas saíram no dia vinte e três a tarde para um ultimo tour de compras, mesmo Bella odiando comprar coisas, era divertido ver Alice deixar vendedoras desesperadas pelo anumero de coisas que pedia, ou ver como as duas mulheres Cullen podiam facilmente destruir um cartão de crédito. Bella ficou com dó de Jasper e Emmett que deveriam trabalhar dobrado apenas para pagar as faturas gastas.

Tanto Alice quando Rose trabalhavam para a 'Fundação Cullen' um projeto da empresa criado por Esme para ajudar um comunidade carente na cidade, ela achou fantástica a iniciativa da empresa em ter um fundação que ajudava pessoas, Esme prometera leva-la a fundação na festa de fim de ano que Alice havia organizado em 28 de dezembro.

A cada minuto tanto Bella quanto Thony se sentiam mais da família, seu menino, quando não estava com Edward, estava brincando com Jasper ou Emmett, até Carlisle em um certo dia no escritório ensinou algumas coisas ao menino.

A conversa com seu filho havia sido fácil, o menino entendeu que Edward gostava de sua mãe e ela dele, foi deixado bem claro que eles começariam a namorar se estivesse tudo bem para o menino, a felicidade dele vinha em primeiro lugar para Bella.

Thony entendera tudo e abraçara sua mãe e Edward. Naquela noite em seu quarto, o menino fizera pela ultima vez a pergunta sobre a vinda do Papai Noel, que foi respondida com certeza por Edward, que deixou Bella sem entender nada.

**Edward PDV**

Bella se mostrou cada vez mais próxima da família de Edward, coisa que o deixara com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Após a noite do baile, eles se viram praticamente todos os dias. Ele fizera questão de ver o menino e ela, o quase namoro com Bella estava caminhando para ser oficial.

Edward disse apenas a seu pai sobre o namoro em uma tarde de conversas no escritório, Carlisle ficara contente pela atitude de seu filho, pois todos ao redor podiam perceber a forte atração que seu filho e Bella sentiam um pelo outro.

O Cullen mais velho deixou claro, que amava Thony e queria assumi-lo, ele teria Bella e o menino para ele como uma família. Ele pediria Bella em namoro oficialmente na noite de natal, sua mãe havia lhe dado o anel de sua avó Elizabeth para que ele entregasse a Bella.

A avó de Edward deu a cada neto uma jóia de valor que fosse entregue ao seu companheiro de vida eterna, Esme tinha o colar de sua avó nos pescoço, Rose um par de brincos e até Jasper mesmo sendo homem recebera um pulseira de outro com o brasão dos Cullen, e sobrara para Edward o anel que seria entregue a Bella, ele lhe daria em um momento intimo e não em frente à família toda.

Ele já sabia perfeitamente em que setor colocar Bella para trabalhar, ela iria ajudar as meninas e sua mãe da 'Fundação Cullen' ela voltaria para a faculdade e poderia ensinar na fundação, os homens da família concordaram com a decisão de Edward, que comunicaria Bella na festa de fim de ano da empresa.

O empresário determinado e filho responsável ficara com medo da conversa que teria com Thony sobre o namoro com sua mãe, Bella deixara claro que se o menino não ficasse confortável co ma situação eles se afastariam, ele concordou pois Thony era o foco de tudo para ambos. A conversa fora tranqüila e Thony parecia mais do que feliz com a situação, Edward se lembrou da ultima carta dele escrita ao Papai Noel pedindo Edward como pai, ele trabalharia arduamente para que isso acontecesse.

Todos os Cullen, Bella e Thony passariam a véspera e o Natal na casa de seus pais, sua mãe já havia preparado um quarto para Bella e Thony próximo ao antigo quarto de Edward, que já estava na casa de seus pais.

Ele combinou que buscaria Bella no dia vinte e quatro a tarde e eles iriam para a casa de seus pais, avisou que fizesse uma mala com roupas para ela e Thony, pois ele só sairiam da mansão no dia vinte e seis a tarde.

'_Boa noite minha Bella'_

_E.C_

'_Boa Noite Edward'_

_B.S_

Ele estava acostumado a dormir apenas depois de trocar alguma SMS com Bella, ele estava deitando em sua antiga cama, pensando no quanto sua vida mudou nos últimos dias.

Conhecer Thony e Bella trouxe mais alegria à vida de Edward, por mais feliz que fosse com sua família, ele sempre era o "avulso" como Emmett o chamava, nunca encontrou uma mulher que o fizesse querer ter um relacionamento até conhecer Bella, que já tinha um pacote pronto, um belo menino de cabelos loiros e muito inteligente, o seu menino também, pois ele amava Thony com toda a sua alma, o menino era parte dele e de sua família desde o momento em que todos tiveram conhecimento da cartinha dele.

Edward dormiu olhando a proteção de tela de seu celular era uma foto dele, Bella e Thony rindo no escritório a foto de uma futura família, a sua família feliz.

Dia vinte e quatro amanheceu com neve, muita neve de natal, a tradição do Cullen era que neste dia a tarde, os homens montassem um boneco neve grande, Thony passou a semana inteira se certificando que participaria da atividade por que ele era um menino, era um Swan mais era um menino.

As 13h30mim Edward pegou Bella e Thony no apartamento e foram para casa de seus pais, as mulheres já estavam na cozinha ajudando enquanto os homens limpavam parte da neve na porta. Eles foram recebidos por um Esme alegre e um Emmett agitado, contanto que havia comprado um jogo novo do 'Ben 10' para Thony, o grandão nunca ficara tão feliz em um natal como estava naquele. Emmett era o Papai Noel da fundação nas festas, por ser o maior e gostar da bagunça, mas naquele ano ele havia preparado outra aparição do Papai Noel, ele acordaria Thony de madrugada vestido de bom velhinho e lhe daria alguns presentes, apenas sua família sabia da ideia, nem Bella nem o menino sabiam disso ainda, seria uma surpresa.

A ceia foi preparada dentro de casa e um enorme boneco de neve no quintal, 'Gelinho' como Emmett e Thony apelidaram o boneco, estava agasalhado e bonito no quintal dos Cullen.

Já passava das 17h00 quando todos subiram para seus antigos quartos para se arrumar. Esme levou Bella ao quarto de hospedes e lhe mostrou tudo, Edward estava na porta do quarto vendo o quanto sua mãe e Bella ficavam perfeitas juntas, após uma conversa rápida Esme deixou os três dentro do quarto e saiu.

Edward conversou um pouco com Bella, os dois estavam deitados na cama de hospedes enquanto Thony brincava com o jogo novo no chão, não houve beijos ou toques naquele momento, apenas conversavam.

Por volta das 18h30 Bella deu banho em Thony e colocou um pijama no menino, que estava cansado e dormiria até o momento da ceia, depois tomou banho e se arrumou.

Em seu quarto Edward, arrumou se com a roupa que Alice havia escolhido e deixou a caixinha com o anel que daria a Bella ao lado do deu notebook, desceu para ajudar sua mãe nos últimos detalhes da ceia, apenas os homens e sua mãe já estavam prontos, Alice e Rose se juntaram a Bella no quarto de hospedes e apenas risos eram ouvidos por todos.

Um par de horas depois o menino desceu de pijama ainda, por que estava com fome, sua mãe já havia deixado uma mesa de café da tarde pronta, pois sabia que a criança acordaria com fome,

- Você era assim querido, queria comer antes da ceia. – ela disse a Edward que apenas riu e ajudou Thony a comer.

A roupa de Thony foi deixada por Bella na cama de Edward, o menino adorava que ele o ajudasse a se vestir e foi o que fez na noite de véspera do natal.

Muito tempo depois três belas mulheres desceram as escadas da casa arrumadas e cheirosas, Emmett e Jasper beijaram suas esposas enquanto Edward sorriu e beijou a mão de Bella.

Ela estava deslumbrante em um vestido vermelho que batia em suas coxas, era tomara que caia preso até a cintura com a parte de baixo soltinho, próximo a sua cintura havia um laço dourado brilhante, ela parecia um presente, seu presente de natal.

Todas foram elogiadas pelos homens, toda a família conversou e riu na sala, até que Esme os chamou para que comessem algo antes da ceia a meia noite.

**Bella PDV**

A ceia estava preparada, o boneco de neve lá fora pronto e tudo certo. Esme escolhera e arrumava tudo com muito amor, quantas noites ela desejou uma família daquela, quantos momentos fantasiou ter isso? E agora estava aqui olhando e rindo com uma família que realmente a adotou no natal, achava que tinha sido uma boa menina e fez tudo certinho!

Depois de tantas lutas e coisas ruins na sua vida e na de Thony, uma luz, ou melhor, um bom homem, Edward Cullen graças ao Papai Noel os encontrou. Esperava que a noite fosse perfeita ao seu filho, todos estavam engajados a fazer aquela noite especial.

Riram e conversaram antes da ceia, a meia noite. Thony brincava com Emmett e ria das coisas que ele falava, Jasper e Alice riam de algo que Carlisle falava, enquanto Esme e Rose conversam sobre a sobremesa na cozinha. Bella e Edward apenas se olhavam, ela estava admirada também o quanto ele conseguia ficar mais lindo a cada dia, lindo e perfeito.

Um homem bem criado e de caráter.

Isabella desejava que aquela noite fosse perfeita para todos, ela sabia que teria coisas a contar a Edward quanto estivessem a sós, ela estava pronta para contar tudo de sua vida.

E seria naquela noite de natal.

Houve troca de presente entre todos eles, ninguém deixou de receber presentes, riam e brincaram a cada pacote aberto, Thony era o mais empolgado.

Antes da ceia, Emmett sumiu e disse que tinha uma surpresa para Thony, dez minutos se passaram e a porta da frente da casa foi aberta por uma pessoa enorme vestida de papai Noel, os olhos do menino brilharam com a cena a sua frente, ele apenas conseguiu correr e grudar nas pernas do bom velhinho a sua frente e gritar.

- Eu sabia! A mamãe disse que você vinha. – ele gritou.

* * *

><p><strong>'Nota:<strong>

Gaaaaah!

Todos esses comentários lindos sobre meu menino *chorei*

Respondendo a dúvida da geral,o pai do Thony vai surgir no decorrer dos capítulos PORÉM não será nada sério,e ele não vai atrapalhar em NADA,fiquem calmas.

- Mylla - deve ser sido barra,ter um bebê aos 17 mãe também foi e eu por amar o meu menino Thony e se identificar com a história.

- Maah Cullen - MEXA OS DEDOS MENINA! HAHAHAH obg pelos comentários

-Kessy - meu menino é encantador e o futuro Pai dele então? hahaha *continue comentando*

-Jú M - AAAAH non pode levar meu menino para casa,ele ama a minha cama e faz bagunça lá todos os dias,e a Bella é realista demais e tem medo do futuro -

-Lara - que comentário ENORME! *amei* sobre o pai do Thony como já disse,ele vai surgir MAS não vai atrapalhar o Grinch Cullen e sua ajuda ao natal do Thony

Obrigado a todos os comentários deixados aqui,eu leio e fico mega feliz *-*

Aos longos dos capítulos vou mencionando mais e mais meninas,deixem perguntas sobre a fanfic nos comentários ou falem comigo no twitter _MaaaLuuutz *-*

E quem aí gostou do Natal?

Eu sou Team Beward/Robsten LOUCAMENTE,mas quem me segue e viu pelo meu nome SABE do meu amor pelo Kellan Lutz,então Emm de 'papai noel' foi o melhor! Muitos surpresas ainda viram e outras crianças vão chegar na casa dos Cullens

Beijoos e continuem lendo *-* ' ~ **Mayra**

* * *

><p>N: Bem vindo a todos os leitores novos e me oi pros "antigos", espero que tenham tido uma BOA PÁSCOA. Quem viu MINHA fic de páscoa? Vampirinho da Páscoa heim? heim?<p>

Mudando de assunto, sei que tem gente querendo me matar por não ter postado quarta, mas eu traduzo, beto, posto, escrevo 300 fics de uma vez. Ai fica difícil :D

Mas dessa vez eu JUROOO que posto na segunda 16 de abril (quase escrevo agosto - não me perguntem pq x-x) se tiver no MINÍMO 10 reviews. Bjo Bjo

Comentem até mais :)

**Lary Reeden  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

****Desclaimer:**** Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7 <strong>

**Edward PDV**

Edward iria matar Emmett, o combinado era o Papai Noel ir até Thony depois da meia noite, ele saiu após a troca de presentes voltou de Papai Noel.

Um Emmett vestido de Papai Noel com direito a barba e saco vermelho nas costas adentrou a casa fazendo barulho, toda a família estava parada na sala conversando, enquanto um Thony desesperado correu até o irmão vestido de bom velhinho, o menino grudou em sua perna.

- Eu sabia! A mamãe disse que você vinha. – o menino gritou.

Bella estava emocionada ao lado dele, ela o olhou e agradeceu com um olhar, ele apenas riu, a vontade de matar Emmett havia sumido ao ver a alegria em que Thony se encontrava.

- O senhor trouxe presentes? Mas eu acabei de ganhar presentes. Papai Noel o senhor trouxe o que pedi na carta? – ele não parava de fazer perguntas a Emmett, que não consiga responder a primeira que Thony já havia feito a segunda.

Todos riram da alegria e do quanto ele estava radiante com a real vinda do Papai Noel. Thony fez questão de apresentar ao Papai Noel todos eles, que fielmente o cumprimentaram como se fosse a primeira vez, o menino fez a apresentação de sua mãe de forma normal, pois garantiu que o Papai Noel lembraria dela do hospital.

- O senhor se lembra dela né? Ela ficou comigo ano passado no hospital, ela tá bonitona agora não tá? – o menino dizia a Emmett.

- Claro Thony, sua mãe é muito bonita. – ele respondeu.

- Cadê o presente que eu pedi na carta? – o menino perguntou.

- O boneco está aqui. – Emmett tirou um grande embrulho do 'Ben 10' e entregou a Thony.

- Ah! O boneco. – ele respondeu.

O menino ficou quieto e olhou para sua mãe e para Edward.

- Eu pedi outro presente pra ele mamãe. – ele falou para Bella.

- Tudo bem querido, quem sabe ano vem ele traga. – ela respondeu.

- Não mamãe, era o presente que eu queria o boneco nem era tão importante. – ele falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bebê o papai Noel veio, isso é o importante o outro presente podemos comprar. Eu te dou depois. – ela respondeu e se abaixou pra ficar na altura de Thony.

- Bebê? Ain, mãe na frente de tudo mundo, não! – menino olhou em volta e toda a família olhava pra ele.

- Lembre-se você sempre será meu bebê. – ela respondeu a ele.

- Tá mamãe! – menino estava segurando a vontade de chorar, pois ele pedira outro presente e não recebeu.

Emmett percebendo a situação, logo tratou de explicar que o outro presente Edward daria a ele no dia da festa na fundação.

- Thony, o Edward é meu amigo, e ele vai dar o outro presente enquanto eu vou entregar alguns outros nessa noite. – Emmett disse ao menino.

Thony saiu de perto de sua mãe, e chegou perto do Papai Noel mais uma vez.

- Mas o senhor já vai embora? – perguntou o menino.

- Já! Existem outras crianças pra entregar presentes. – ele respondeu.

- Fica mais um pouco? Por favor. – o menino pediu.

- Não posso Thony, tenho mais casas para ir. – Emmett adorou usar a roupa, mas precisava tira-la e voltar para a ceia da família sem a fantasia.

- O senhor promete voltar ano que vem? Eu serei um bom menino. – ele perguntou.

- Claro! Voltarei ano que vem e nos próximos, apenas se comporte. – Emmett se despediu do menino e da família e saiu da casa.

Thony ficou mais tranquilo e falando após a ida do Papai Noel, ele gostou do boneco, mas o queria mesmo era outro presente que havia pedido, ele fez questão de perguntar a Edward se era verdade que ainda ia receber o outro presente, que foi respondido rapidamente e sem êxito de que era verdade.

A família voltou a se sentar e conversar sobre várias coisas, o menino ficou quieto brincando com o presente novo, Emmett voltou à sala sem a fantasia e rindo, o menino contou a ele sobre a visita do Papai Noel e a entrega dos presentes, Emmett apenas riu e brincou no chão da sala com a criança.

Carlisle em todo ano era o responsável pelas preces de natal, naquela noite ele apenas agradeceu a Deus pelo ano em família e por Bella e Thony estarem lá.

A família partilhou a ceia em meio a mais conversas e risadas, Bella e Edward estavam mais confortáveis, mas ainda não haviam contado do namoro para a família, antes da meia noite Thony já tinha dormido no colo de Alice, o menino brincou demais com todos os novos 'tios' como passou a chamar a todos.

Edward ajudou Bella com o menino, subiram ao quarto de hospedes e colocaram o menino deitado não cama, nesta noite não houve a pergunta sobre a vinda do Papai Noel e sim um agradecimento do menino.

- Você não mentiu mamãe, obrigado. – o menino disse isso e dormiu.

O casal voltou para a sala de mãos dadas, Edward beijou os cabelos de Bella e ela riu, era a hora de informar a família sobre o relacionamento, ele se sentou em uma poltrona e Bella ao seu lado.

- Temos um comunicado a fazer – Edward olhou para Bella mais uma vez e sorriu.

- Diga filho. – Esme já desconfiava de alguma coisa.

- Eu e Bella, é nós... nós estamos namorando. – dizendo isso ele colocou os braços em volta da cintura dela.

A família inteira comemorou e deu os parabéns ao mais novo casal, Bella ficou tão vermelha de vergonha que escondeu seu rosto no peito dele, caindo em seu colo.

- Meu irmão ainda tem bolas. – Disse Emmett.

- Emmett Cullen! – gritou Esme envergonhada pelas palavras de seu filho.

Ela pediu perdão a Bella que apenas riu, a família continuou a conversar e a meia noite viram os fogos da parte de trás da casa, todos os casais abraços e sorrindo.

Os pais de Edward logo foram deitar, Alice e Jasper estavam na sala assistindo algum especial de natal, Rose e Emm deitados no chão rindo de algo que falavam entre si.

- Você pode ir comigo ao meu quarto? – perguntou a Bella.

- Claro! – ela respondeu.

- É pra dar seu presente, não quero entregar aqui. – ela pareceu relaxar quando ele explicou isso.

- Tudo bem, vou ver Thony, pegar seu presente e já bato na sua porta ok? – ela perguntou e mordeu o lábio.

- Certo! Troque se roupa se quiser, não vamos descer mais mesmo. – ele disse.

Subiram às escadas, Bella entrou no quarto de hóspedes e ele foi para o seu antigo quarto, a caixinha com o anel estava ao lado do notebook. Ele colocou uma calça de moletom escura e uma camiseta preta, se sentou na cama, ligou a TV e já era a quarta vez que passava pelos mesmos canais, até ouvir uma batida na porta.

Bella estava com um pijama vermelho e os cabelos totalmente soltos, ainda havia alguns cachos formados que a deixava mais linda.

- Entre. – ele deu espaço para que ela passasse.

Ele precisava se concentrar ou faria uma merda com ela ali, já que o pijama não ajudava em nada, era pequeno e deixava boa parte das suas pernas a mostra, mais do que já tinha visto no vestido daquela noite, e a blusinha era fina e fazia o contorno perfeito dos seios de Bella. Ele procurou pensar no pedido oficial e que Bella era sua, que a queria para sempre, não iria magoa-la nunca.

- Edward, eu trouxe seu presente. – ela falou sentando na cama dele.

- Eu também tenho o seu aqui. – apontou para a caixinha ao lado do notebook.

Edward se sentou ao seu lado e a puxou para mais perto, ficaram abraçados apenas ouvindo suas respirações.

- Eu gosto de você Bella, de cuidar do Thony e tê-los comigo. – disse passando a mãos em seus cabelos.

- Eu também Edward, muito obrigada. – ela respondeu.

Ele se mexeu um pouco e pegou a caixinha ao lado do notebook, voltando para a posição que estavam.

- Bella, eu quero continuar a cuidar de vocês, ajuda-los e ser a pessoa que vai ficar com vocês para sempre, eu gosto de você. – falou isso e deu um beijo em seus cabelos.

- Eu quero você cuidando de nós, parece errado Edward, mas eu gosto de tudo que aconteceu de toda a mudança na minha vida e de Thony. – respondeu mudando de posição e o encarando.

- Não é errado Bella, não diga isso, eu sei que você não está se aproveitando de nada, foram poucos dias, mas eu sei quem é você. – ele explicou a ela.

- Edward, eu gosto tanto de você. Obrigada. – ela o abraçou.

- É um pedido de namoro, de compromisso e uma promessa de que você ficará comigo pra sempre, você promete? – ele disse isso e tirou o anel da caixinha.

- Eu, eu prometo Edward, eu não vou deixa-lo e nem me afastar de você. – ela respondeu com algumas lágrimas no rosto.

- Obrigado Bella! Eu vou prometo cuidar de vocês sempre. – ele disse a ela.

Edward colocou o anel em seu dedo e o beijou, ele fora feito para ficar ali. Ele explicou a ela sobre a origem do anel e sobre todos da família terem algo com o símbolo dos Cullen.

- Aposto que minha mãe já pensou em uma corrente ou pulseira para Thony, ela o amou. – ele disse a Bella.

- Não precisa Edward, não quero vocês gastando mais dinheiro conosco, é injusto. – ela disse.

- Vocês são da família Bella acostume-se, somos os Cullen cuidando de vocês agora. – ele riu imaginando o quanto ela teria que acostumar agora.

- Eu me sinto bem com vocês, uma família. – ela respondeu.

- Sim, somos uma família. – ele queria pedi-la em casamento já.

- Ainda falta seu presente Edward, não é nada grandioso nem da minha família, é apenas algo meu. – ela lhe disse.

- Você já deu o que eu precisava Bella, não se preocupe. – ele respondeu.

- É seu. – ela lhe estendeu um pacote grande.

Ele abriu o pacote e havia um porta retrato preto com uma foto deles tirada no dia em que montaram a árvore de natal. Thony sentado no seu colo e Bella ao seu lado. Apenas o corpo de Thony aparecia e os rostos com enormes sorrisos. Havia também outro pacote pequeno, ele abriu e era uma pequena caixa, olhou para Bella com uma cara de interrogação.

- Alice disse que você ia gostar. – ela disse isso e riu.

Ele abriu a caixinha e havia uma palheta preta dentro, com as inicias 'E.C.', a tempos ele não tocava, mas lhe fez feliz receber aquilo, tocar era uma coisa que lhe agradava.

- Obrigado! – ele agradeceu e beijou sua testa.

- Talvez, é você possa tocar pra mim um dia? – ela perguntou.

- Sim! Um dia eu tocarei. – ele respondeu a ela.

- Alice me contou sobre seu amor pela música, e a uns dias atrás vi no shopping uma loja que fazia palhetas personalizadas e comprei. – ela explicou.

- Eu amo tocar, eu vou tocar pra você Bella, e eu amei a palheta. – ele disse abraçando-a.

Ficaram abraçados na cama por um longo tempo apenas se beijando e fazendo carinho um no outro, não havia uma coisa sexual por trás disso, era a segunda vez que ficavam sozinhos e queriam aproveitar.

- Você tem um cheiro bom. – ele disse beijando o pescoço dela.

- Hahah, para Edward. – ela riu afastando o corpo do dele.

- Não vá, você prometeu não se afastar. – ele puxou seu corpo para mais perto do dele.

- Hmm! Está bom aqui, mas preciso ver o Thony, ele está sozinho. – isso imbecil ficou agarrando a mãe e esqueceu-se do filho, ele pensou.

- Me desculpe! Você pode ir ver o Thony e voltar? – perguntou, queria ficar mais tempo com ela.

- Eerr... eu volto! – ela levantou da cama arrumando seu pijama e saiu do quarto.

Ele queria ficar mais um tempo com ela nos seus braços, passaram os últimos dias apenas dando alguns beijos e muito rápidos, deviam ter um tempo de adultos. Quinze minutos depois ela voltou ao quarto e deitou ao seu lado, disse que Thony estava bem. Conversaram e riram das coisas que aconteceram durante os dias que passaram, ela estava com a cabeça no seu peito e seu braço na barriga dele, enquanto ele a abraçou e deixou seus braços na lateral do seu corpo.

- Eu queria contar uma coisa Edward, é importante pra mim. – ela lhe disse.

- Se é importante conte, sou todo ouvidos baby! – ele nunca a havia chamado de 'Baby' mas era algo carinhoso.

**POV Bella**

Ver a alegria de Thony com Emmett vestido de Papai Noel a fez chorar silenciosamente, ele pediu por dias e dias e lá estava com o Papai Noel, ele fez perguntas e não queria deixa-lo ir embora, ele recebeu o presente que pediu e outro presente seria entregue a ele por Edward no dia da festa da fundação.

Edward e ela ficaram juntos no quarto abraçados se beijando. Trocaram presentes e ela amou ganhar o anel de sua avó Elizabeth, foi um gesto fofo e delicado dele, ela ainda tinha medo de tudo isso acabar e voltar para sua realidade, ela não tinha um emprego e não poderia voltar mais a lanchonete, nem havia ido lá depois da humilhação de Jéssica, nem ao menos para receber, Edward foi categórico quanto a não querer que ela voltasse, mas e se tudo isso acabasse em 28 de dezembro? E se após a festa ela fosse deixada e esquecida por ele? Ela confiava em Edward, mas tinha medo de perdê-lo mesmo com a promessa dele de nunca os deixar ir ou se afastar, ela havia prometido também nunca deixa-lo ir.

- Eu queria contar uma coisa Edward, é importante pra mim. – ela já havia decidido que era hora dele saber de tudo, ele precisava saber a sua historia.

Ele disse pra ela contar se estivesse pronta e a vontade, ele a ouviria. Ela se apertou mais a ele e respirou fundo, era a hora dele saber toda a verdade.

"_Eu tinha apenas 18 anos, acabara de sair do ensino médio com honras, eu vivia em um pequeno apartamento deixado por meus pais a após a morte deles, era ruim viver sozinha, meu maior sonho era ter uma família, alguém que cuidasse de mim. Na formatura da escola eu estava com Leah e sua família quando ele me tirou para dançar._

_Ele era lindo loiro, com olhos azuis como o mar usava um terno preto que moldava perfeitamente seu corpo, tão educado e carinhoso durante nossa dança, conversamos e rimos naquela noite._

_Trocamos números de celular e após quatro dias ele foi me buscar para sairmos, ele era sete anos mais velho que eu, era engenheiro e trabalhava com o pai, estava na cidade para conhecer a área e terminar um projeto, ele havia ido a formatura por que a prima dele estava se formando Tânia Denali Smith._

_Fomos a uma pizzaria pequena na cidade, mas pelas roupas e o carro dele com certeza era rico, coisa que me incomodou desde o inicio. Ele me tratou tão bem, me elogiando e prometendo tantas coisas a mim. E eu nova e sozinha no mundo me agarrei a ele. Depois daquela noite passamos a nos ver todos os dias, ele me buscava em casa para almoçar, jantar ou irmos ao cinema, dois meses se passaram e ele ainda estava na cidade, o projeto iria demorar e ele teria que permanecer aqui._

_Em uma noite após voltarmos do cinema, eu achei que estivesse preparada e daria um novo passo em nosso relacionamento, eu queria agrada-lo e dizer que já o amava eu preparei a casa todo pra que rolasse quando chegássemos lá._

_Fiquei com vergonha no inicio, mas ele me tratou tão bem, foi tudo tão perfeito que me esqueci da minha vergonha, ele não parou de dizer como me amava e que eu era perfeita._

_- Eu vou casar com você Bella, assim que esse projeto acabar. – ele dissera a mim. _

_- Hey Love! Eu vou amar casar e ter filhos com você. – eu respondi apaixonada._

_- Vamos ter bebês lindos, como você. – ele disse e me abraçou._

_- Eu te amo! – eu o amava com toda a minha alma._

_- Eu também baby, eu também te amo. – ele passou dias e dias se declarando pra mim._

_Nós transamos mais algumas vezes, até que ele teve que fazer uma viagem a Inglaterra onde ficava a central da empresa de construção de seu pai, ficamos separados por três meses, tempo suficiente para eu sentir enjoos, tontura e sono muito sono. Mesmo com medo eu fiz o exame e quatro horas depois, fora confirmado minha gravidez, eu fiquei feliz e queria sair gritando no hospital que teríamos um bebê, ele ficaria feliz, ele mesmo disse que queria ter filhos comigo._

_Três dias depois da confirmação do exame, ele voltou para Forks, eu preparei um surpresa, comprei um par de sapatinhos de bebê e coloquei o resultado do exame junto a caixinha embrulhada._

_Quando ele chegou ao apartamento, foi me agarrando, beijando e colocando as mãos em mim com total desespero, eu correspondi, pois estava morta de saudades dele também, após nosso reconhecimento de casal com beijos e abraços jantamos tranquilamente._

_Em meses de namoro, eu nunca havia ido a casa dele em Forks, ficávamos no meu apartamento ou em algum motel na cidade, todos sabiam do meu relacionamento com ele na cidade, pois estávamos juntos em vários lugares. A vontade de ir ao banheiro triplicou com a gravidez, aproveitei a ida ao banheiro e peguei a caixinha, no quarto falei com meu bebê e tudo ficaria tranquilo._

_- Hey amorzinho, papai voltou. Vamos dar a noticia ele e comemorar. Somos uma família agora. – falei acariciando minha barriga. _

_Voltei a sala e ele estava sentado olhando a TV, abriu os braços e eu me sentei em seu colo._

_- Sempre tão cheirosa Bells, senti tantas saudades desse corpo. – ele falou cheirando meu pescoço._

_- Huhmm! Love eu tenho uma coisa pra contar, na verdade nós temos. – eu disse a ele sorrindo._

_- Nós amor? – ele perguntou._

_Eu não disse nada apenas entreguei a caixinha com o envelope, ele abriu leu e ficou encarando o papel, alguns minutos depois me olhou e perguntou._

_- Isso é sério? Você, você está grávida? – ele me olhava com desprezo._

_- Sim, grávida de um bebê seu amor, de três meses. – respondi me aproximando. _

_Após essa resposta tudo pareceu um borrão pra mim, ele estava segurando meus braços e gritando, falando coisas horríveis sobre mim._

_- Golpista você sabia que eu era rico, não sabia vadiazinha. – ele gritava no apartamento._

_Eu estava encolhida com medo, tentando a todo custo proteger a minha barriga, ele gritava e a xingava o tempo todo, ele queria que eu tirasse o bebê, mas a criança não tinha culpa._

_Tentei protege-lo dele de todas as formas, mas ele fora mais forte e..._

- Ele o que amor? – Edward perguntou.

- Ele me bateu, me chutou e quase perdi Thony naquela noite – ela respondeu.

- Shiu, calma amor já passou, ele não vai te machucar mais. – Edward a abraçou e a acalmou.

Ela continuou abraçada a ele, e contou sobre a proposta do pai do bebê sobre tirar a criança, já que ele não queria o bebê.

_- Você vai tirar Isabella, eu não vou criar essa coisa. – ele gritar na sala._

_- Por favor, isso não! Eu não vou tirar o meu bebê. – eu respondia chorando._

_Ele gritava no apartamento que não me amava, e que só dizia tudo aquilo por que eu era virgem e ele queria transar comigo, eu tentei me levantar e ire a cozinha pegar um copo de água, eu estava passando em frente a ele quando fui jogada na parede, senti minhas costas baterem contra a parede e cai, a dor era insuportável, havia sangue na minha calça jeans, ele ainda me deu alguns chutes e me deixou jogada no chão sangrando._

_– Por favor, por favor, alguém ajude, por favor, meu filho eu estou perdendo meu filho, meu bebê alguém me ajuda. – eu gritei. _

_- Eu gritei e chorei por um tempo, até que abri os olhos e havia uma senhora olhando pra mim. – ela continuou a chorar abraçada a Edward._

_- Era Sue, ela chamou uma ambulância e ficou comigo, ela ouviu toda a discussão, pois morava no apartamento em frente ao meu – ela explicou a ele._

_- Por isso o amor a Thony? Ela te ajudou desde que a encontrou? – ele perguntou._

_- Sim, ela o ama como se fosse neto dela. – a senhora amava mesmo o menino. _

_- Ela me ajudou e me ajuda até hoje, eu nunca mais tive noticias do pai de Thony, algumas pessoas na cidade me acusaram de tentar dar o golpe nele, de me aproveitar. – ele a abraçou e passou a mãos em seus cabelos._

_- Você foi iludida Bella, não fez nada de errado. – ele disse a ela_

_- Eu não sei onde ele está hoje em dia, e nem quero saber. Eu sou a mãe e o pai de Thony. – ela disse._

_- Sim! E você é uma ótima mãe, você falou demais hoje baby. Obrigado por confiar em mim. – ele disse sorrindo._

_Ficaram deitados e abraçados, até que ela pecou no sono. Não houve pesadelo algum naquela noite, ela apenas dormiu._

_Bella acordou com vozes dentro do quarto, falando e rindo._

_- Olha Edward, ela é uma preguiçosa. – Thony beijou lhe o rosto._

_- Sim campeão, uma bela preguiçosa. – Edward respondeu rindo._

_Os dois estavam deitados ao seu lado na cama do quarto de Edward, e ela se levantou e beijou os dois. Ambos ficaram deitados na cama assistindo um desenho de natal na TV. Thony ria de alguma coisa da TV, Edward desceu para pegar café da manhã para eles._

_Tomaram café da cama como uma família de verdade, a alegria do seu menino era palpável, Edward avisou que os irmãos e seus pais ainda estavam na cama, que uma empregada havia preparado o café na manhã de natal, todos estavam preguiçosos naquela manhã._

_Seus meninos estavam empoleirados um no outro brincando de "lutinha", era tão bom ver a interação que Edward e Thony tinham, ela apenas observava a alegria de ambos brincando na cama._

_- Estou me sentido só, vocês dois aí brincando e eu aqui sozinha. – ela disse aos dois._

_- Calma mamãe, tem Thony pra você também. – ele respondeu._

_Ele e Edward pararam de brincar e se jogaram na cama rindo, Thony pulou no seu colo e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha._

_- Eu te amo mamãe! – ele disse._

_- Eu amo você também querido! – ela respondeu._

_- Ah! Eu também amo você Edward. – o menino ainda no seu colo olhou para Edward ao dizer isso._

_- Eu amo você campeão, você e a mamãe! – Edward a amava? Ele acabava de dizer que a amava?_

_Ela riu e beijou Thony, Edward não comentou sobre sua declaração enquanto estavam na cama, ela também já o amava mesmo com medo ela o amava, mas ouvir mesmo que durante uma brincadeira que ele a amava, a fez dar pulos de alegria mentalmente._

_Edward beijou lhe a bochecha e a abraçou colocando seu corpo mais próximo ao dele, Thony estava sentado à frente deles, os olhando, ele riu e fez uma pergunta a Edward._

_- Edward, você gosta da mamãe e ela dormiu no seu quarto. Você vai casar com ela? – o menino perguntou._

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong>

Aay!

Quantas reviews,toda mexeram os dedinhoos! *-*

Todas gostaram no natal em familia?

Dona MiliYLjj- querendo meu MARIDO? *Ain ain!*

As meninas que sempre comentam obrigado mais uma vez!

Leiam o capítulo 07 e me deixem saber o que acharam.

Beijoo** Mayra**

**Nota 2: **Próximo capítulo se este tiver no minímo 15 reviews, sim sou má :D

Meu obrigado especial e da Mayra vai pra Ju Martinhão, que indicou Second Chances e Without You. Nem prciso dizer que eu indico TODAS as fics dela. Eu já li 95% das finalizadas. E acomanho 3 hihihi.

Também queria indicar uma fic LINDAAA que estou lendo chamada Vendos Recuerdos, que tem duas crianças mega fofas a Emma e o Nick. Quem quiser aqui vai o link com os espaços e bla bla... http : / / www . fanfiction . net /s/7445422/1/Vendo_Recuerdos_by_Naobi_Chan_em_portugues

~** Lary  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

_******Desclaimer:**** **Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _.__

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>_

_**Edward PDV**_

_Ouvir Bella contar tudo aquilo e tentar ficar calmo foi uma das piores coisas que já fiz, minha vontade era que saber quem era esse lixo, sim um lixo humano. Por que machucar uma mulher e seu próprio filho? Eu me mantive calma e respirei fundo várias vezes, eu não poderia ficar nervoso e assusta-la, ela confiou em mim para contar a sua história, mas eu nunca senti uma vontade tão grande de bater em alguém como eu queria bater naquela coisa que fora o pai de Thony, ou melhor, genitor do menino._

_Ela não me disse o nome dele, apenas as características e o comportamento, mas fora o suficiente para eu querer mata-lo._

_Ficamos abraçados após ela me contar toda a história, eu amava aquela mulher, tão forte e batalhadora. _

_Bella acabou dormindo após um tempo, eu demorei mais uns trinta minutos e dormi. _

_Acordei com um peso sobre a minha barriga, a cabeça de Bella estava sobre o meu ombro então não era ela, abri meu olhos de devagar e lá estava Thony sentado na minha barriga, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios._

_- Desculpa! – ele disse tímido._

_- Relaxa campeão, eu já ia acordar mesmo. – respondi ao menino. _

_Eu e Thony ficamos conversando e rindo no quarto até o menino beijar Bella e ela despertar, tivemos um momento realmente família e eu me peguei várias vezes pensando que os queria na minha vida para sempre, e os teria._

_Minha família toda havia feito isso, pego o café voltado para seus quartos, apenas alguns empregados estavam acordados e uma delas preparou o café como minha mãe havia pedido e deixou na cozinha para todos, coloquei um pouco de tudo na bandeja e subi ao quarto._

_Assistimos desenhos e comemos juntos, eu brincava com Thony e Bella apenas nos observou, rimos de várias coisas ditas pelo menino._

_Thony disse que amava a mim e a sua mãe, eu acabei dizendo que também a amava, mesmo parecendo por brincadeira, eu realmente há amava. Estávamos rindo quando Thony me fez uma pergunta._

_- Edward, você gosta da mamãe e ela dormiu no seu quarto. Você vai casar com ela? – o menino perguntou. _

_Eu respirei fundo e olhei para Bella, ela estava vermelha de vergonha da pergunta do menino e parecia um pouco curiosa com a minha resposta. Casar com ela? Claro que eu casaria e teria Thony como filho._

_- Casar Thony? – eu falei._

_- Isso Edward, casar igual da Tv, ou o Tio Emm e a Tia Rose, o Vovô Carlisle e a Vovó Esme, a Tia Ali e o Tio Jasper, você vai casar com a mamãe? – ele perguntou. _

_- Vovó Esme e Vovô Carlisle? – eu perguntei._

_- haahhhaha, claro. Vovó Esme disse que sou neto dela agora, e disse que posso chama-la assim, eu posso, não posso? – ele falou._

_- Claro Thony, somos uma família agora. – eu falei pensando na alegria da minha mãe por ter um neto._

_- Mas então você vai casar com a mamãe? – ele perguntou mais uma vez._

_- Claro! Vou casar quando ela quiser casar comigo, ok campeão? – eu respondi._

_- Ok Edward, eu quero que você case com a mamãe. – ele disse._

_- Meninos, me perguntem sobre isso também está bem? – Bella disse a nós dois._

_- Mamãe, você quer casar com o Edward? – ele perguntou a Bella._

_- Eerr... eu é, eu vou casar um dia. – ela respondeu olhando para nós._

_- Vamos casar um dia futura Senhora Cullen, em um dia muito próximo. – eu ri e beijei sua testa._

_Após a nossa conversa sobre casamento, Thony pareceu esquecer esse assunto, ficamos um tempo ainda na cama até ouvirmos a movimentação da minha família pela casa, olhei para o relógio e já eram mais de 11h00 da manhã._

_Bella levou Thony ao quarto de hospedes para tomar banho e se trocarem, enquanto eu me arrumei no meu quarto._

_Desci para a cozinha e todos estavam lá conversando, minha mãe e Alice arrumavam a mesa para o almoço, enquanto os homens apenas riam de algo, Rose estava terminando de se arrumar e por isso não havia descido ainda,_

_- Ora, vejam quem deu o ar da graça na cozinha. – Emmett disse a mim._

_- Podem parar, todos estavam deitados também, eu apenas fiz o mesmo. – eu disse._

_- Deitado e sozinho Edward? – Alice perguntou-me._

_-Não! Eu, Bella e Thony ficamos no quarto. – respondi. _

_- A família completa? Que gracinha. – Rose disse entrando na cozinha._

_-Parem de graça, não façam isso perto da Bella, ela ficara sem graça. – eu disse._

_- Olha mamãe, ele está com vergonha, podemos fazer pior Edward. – Emmett respondeu._

_- Você pode ficar quieto e não em fazer passar vergonha. – disse a Emmett._

_- hahahaha, veja Jasper, Edward com medo. Relaxa o apaixonado não vou fazer nada, sei que Bella atingira o ultimo tom de vermelho de vergonha por qualquer brincadeira que eu fizer sobre a família feliz no quarto. – ele responde rindo. _

_- Pai, Mãe, obrigado pelo lance de avós do Thony, ele pareceu bem alegre com essa história. – eu disse aos meus pais._

_- Querido, ele é nosso neto, nada mais justo. – minha mãe respondeu._

_- E eu já amo aquele menino, todos aqui o amam. – meu pai respondeu. _

_Conversamos um pouco sobre algumas coisas até sermos interrompido por um Thony vermelho e suado que desceu as escadas correndo._

_- EDWARD! EDWARD... O PAPAI NOEL... ELE... É , ELE ESTÁ AQUI AINDA. – o menino gritou praticamente._

_- Aqui Thony? – eu perguntei._

_- Sim! Aqui lá no quarto do Tio Emm. – o menino disse – Eu passei e a porta estava aberta e eu vi a bota e o saco do Papai Noel dentro do quarto. – eu vi Edward, eu juro. _

_Todos nós rimos da animação de Thony, por saber que o Papai Noel, ou melhor, as roupa estavam lá._

_- Hey amigão, o Papai Noel deixou a roupa aqui, ele foi embora agora pouco. Com outra roupa sabe normal como nós. – Emmett explicou a Thony._

_- Merda! – ele disse._

_- Anthony Swan, eu não ouvi um palavrão ouvi? – Bella entrou na cozinha falando com Thony que já estava sentado no balcão ao meu lado, ele adora ficar sentado comigo ao redor._

_- Ops! Não mamãe, eu não disse um palavrão. – o menino fez a maior cara de inocente com olhinhos brilhantes para Bella e em seguida olhou para nós ._

_- É Bella, meu neto não disse um palavrão. – minha mãe disse. _

_-Todos defendendo Thony? Ok! Vocês venceram. – ela disse rindo. _

_Ela parou ao meu lado e beijou minha bochecha, depois os cabelos de Thony._

_Nosso almoço de natal fora tranquilo, rimos das palhaçadas de Thony e Emmett, até eu em vários momentos entrei nas brincadeiras dos dois, Bella ria o tempo todo e eu descobri algo a mais para amar na vida, o sorriso dela._

_Vimos dois filmes durante a tarde, todos os casais deitados em algum lugar da sala, Thony ficou no meu colo e Bella deitada perto de mim, eu realmente iria me casar com ela e logo._

_Comemos pipocas, e mais doces durante a tarde, minha mãe agradou Thony de todas as formas que conseguiu, eu via o olhar de agradecimento que Bella me lançava e via a alegria da minha família em ter os dois lá conosco._

_- Nós precisamos ir embora Edward. –Bella falou para mim._

_- São só 18h30mim ainda Bella, podemos ficar mais um pouco. – eu respondi._

_- Estou aqui desde ontem Edward, já incomodei demais seus pais. – ela respondeu._

_- Bella boba! Olhe para minha mãe e veja se ela está incomodada? – eu perguntei, meus pais estavam deitados em um sofá abraçados._

_- Ela não está, mas eu estou, podemos ir embora? – ela perguntou._

_- Claro, vá arrumar as coisas e vamos embora. – eu respondi. _

_Peguei as duas malas que Bella me deu enquanto se despedia de todos e coloquei no carro, as várias coisas que ambos ganharam lotou o porta malas do Volvo, nos despimos e todos e fomos embora, deixar os dois no apartamento foi o mais difícil, foram quase dois dias juntos e agora ficaríamos separados._

_Chegamos ao apartamento e ajudei Bella a subir com todas as coisas, Thony pulava nos degraus nos acompanhando, dar tanto chocolate ao menino não fez muito bem, ele estava elétrico._

_- É só tomar banho, um banho e ele dormirá. – ela me disse sem ao menos eu ter feito a pergunta._

_- Claro! – eu respondi – É, bem estão entregues, eu já vou. – disse a ela._

_- Obrigada, muito obrigado pelo Natal! – ela me abraçou. _

_- Obrigado também, foi o melhor natal, o primeiro de muitos Bella. – eu respondi._

_Ela riu e me abraçou_

_- Te mando SMS quando chegar em casa, se cuide ok! – eu disse._

_- Tudo bem, vou tomar banho e esperar sua SMS, você trabalha amanhã. – ela perguntou._

_- Ah! Não só voltamos a empresa no meio de janeiro. – eu respondi._

_- Ok! Vá com cuidado. – ela disse._

_Beijei sua testa e saí do apartamento, o caminho até a minha casa fora tranquilo, já sentia falta dos dois comigo, levei os presentes que havia ganho para o quarto._

_Cheguei em casa!_

_E.C._

_Ok!_

_B.S._

_Fui tomar um banho rápido, já que Bella não me mandou mais SMS, do box vi a luz do meu celular acender, e era uma SMS de Bella, saí do banho e enrolei uma toalha na cintura fui para o quarto e abri a SMS._

_Thony dormiu,_

_Pediu pra eu agradecer você pelo Natal. _

_Obrigada =)_

_B.S._

_De nada,_

_Foi apenas o primeiro de muitos_

_E.C._

_Eu espero que seja mesmo_

_=)_

_B.S._

_Será!_

_Eu garanto!_

_E.C._

_Tenho medo de tudo isso acabar amanhã, já que hoje ainda é natal_

_B.S._

_Só acaba quando você quiser,_

_Eu não consigo ficar longe de você Bella, muito menos de Thony._

_Eu amo vocês! _

_E.C._

_Eer... É..._

_Você realmente me ama?_

_B.S._

_Isso foi tão rápido, mas é._

_Eu amo você Bella _

_Amo sua personalidade batalhadora, seu poder de super mãe, a sua risada e todo o amor que você tem por tudo na vida. Eu passaria a noite aqui dizendo tudo que eu amo em você._

_E.C._

_OMG!_

_E você é maravilhoso Edward,_

_Obrigado!_

_B.S._

_E Você ENCANTADORA!_

_Eu amo você e Thony._

_E.C._

_Nós amamos você,_

_Eu amo você, Edward._

_B.S._

_Ela me ama?_

_Bella me ama. Posso pedir ela em casamento por SMS? _

_Obrigado =p_

_Haaha!_

_E.C._

_Que merda de SMS foi essa Edward? Ela diz que te ama e você manda emoticons e risos, sua ameba! _

_Eu coloquei uma calça de moletom e deitei na cama com o celular na mão, esperando uma resposta dela._

_Ok!_

_Hahahaha_

_Posso pedir uma coisa? _

_B.S._

_Se eu puder fazer o que você quer,_

_Pode pedir._

_E.C._

_Ok!_

_Toque pra mim?_

_B.S._

_Eu toco,_

_Quando você quiser._

_E.C._

_Eu tocaria o tempo todo se fosse a vontade dela, a tempos eu não tocava, mas acharia um momento para tocar pra ela e usar o presente que ela me deu._

_Pode ser agora?_

_B.S._

_Agora?_

_Por celular?_

_E.C._

_Sim!_

_Se você quiser é claro!_

_B.S._

_Eu é, Posso!_

_Vou pegar o violão e já volto!_

_E.C._

_Ok!_

_Obg 3_

_B.S._

_Corri ao andar de baixo na sala de música e peguei meu violão, subi correndo para o quarto me arrumei na cama e mandei uma SMS pra ela._

_Vou te ligar e você coloca no viva voz._

_Ok?_

_E.C._

_Ok!_

_B.S._

_Liguei pra ela e no segundo toque sua voz doce soou do outro lado da linha._

_- Obrigada! – ela disse._

_- Olá! É de nada. – eu respondi._

_- Já está no viva voz. – ela disse._

_- Ok! Algum pedido para o momento? – perguntei me ajeitando na cama._

_- Apenas toque pra mim? – ela disse – Eu não consigo dormir, já virei na cama e rolei enquanto falava com você, apenas cante algo bonito._

_- Ok! Vou te fazer dormir Baby! – eu disse. _

.com/watch?v=AHBhGnIh8qA

_I'll be your man  
>I'll understand<br>I'll do my best to_

_take good care of you_

Eu cantei com todo o meu coração, eu seria o que ela quisesse.

_You'll be my Queen  
>I'll be your King<br>And I'll be your Lover, too  
>Yes I will<em>

Ela já era minha, Minha Bella.

_Daring Down Green  
>Colours my dream<br>A dream that's daily  
>Coming true<em>

E isso não acabaria no natal, eu estava cantando pra ela que entendesse que eu realmente a amava.

_Oh, when day's through  
>I will come to you<br>And tell you of_

Eu desafinei e ri, do outro lado apenas ouvia a respiração de Bella, que deveria estar deitada me ouvindo.

_your many charms  
>Yeah, then you'll look at me<br>with eyes that see  
>And we'll melt into<br>each others arms_

Eu me casaria com ela e Thony seria meu filho, nós teríamos uma família e seriamos um do outro juntos.

_You'll be my Queen  
>I'll be your King<br>And, I'll be your Lover, to_o

Ela é a minha rainha, a minha Rainha Bella e eu amo essa mulher.

Eu ouvia a respiração calma e ritmada de Bella, ela com certeza conseguiu dormir.

- Boa Noite Minha Bella. – eu continuei apenas a tocar por mais uns minutos.

Coloquei o violão ao lado da cama e a palheta de volta a caixinha, eu só a usaria pra tocar pra Bella, deitei na cama e deixei o sono me levar.

**Bella PDV**

Eu pedi que ele tocasse pra mim, e ele atendeu o meu pedido, me arrumei melhor na cama e coloquei o celular no viva voz ao meu lado, teria que agradecer a Alice pelo celular, ele está ajudando e muito neste momento, ouço perfeitamente Edward começar a dedilhar os dedos pelas cordas do violão, sua voz era rouca e linda.

Fechei os olhos e apenas fiquei ouvindo, eu não conhecia aquela música, mas a letra era uma declaração.

_You'll be my Queen  
>I'll be your King<br>And, I'll be your Lover, to_o

_Ele cantou a música toda, desafinou em momento e eu respirei fundo, imaginando Edward e o violão, ele continuou a cantar e não sei em que momento dormi, eu ouvi Edward o longe dizer que me amava e me desejar boa noite, a melodia era ouvida por mim longe, até que eu realmente dormi. _

_Acordei no outro dia feliz, eu tinha Thony e Edward agora, e sua família junto a mim._

_Mandei uma SMS a ele e fui me arrumar, Thony já estava na sala de pijama assistindo desenhos, arrumada fui a cozinha fazer nosso café da manhã, meu celular vibrou na mesa e era a resposta dele._

_Posso tocar mais vezes,_

_Eu realmente gostei de tocar pra você dormir Baby!_

_E.C._

_Hahahaha!_

_Agora tem que ser pessoalmente =p_

_B.S._

_Claro!_

_Um dia, bem próximo quem sabe!_

_E.C._

_Edward passaria o dia com seu irmão e cunhado, coisa de 'HOMEM' como ele havia dito na SMS. Depois do café da manhã, Alice apareceu na porta do apartamento e me tirou de dentro de casa, teríamos o nosso dia de 'MULHERES'. Não vi Edward, naquela manhã, Jasper estava em outro carro em frente ao meu apartamento ele ficara encarregado de levar Thony até Emmett e Edward, meu menino ficou animadíssimo em ter seu primeiro dia com apenas homens e grandes como ele mesmo disse, cada um foi para seu lado, Edward me mandou uma SMS avisando que cuidaria muito bem de Thony, e eu não precisei me preocupar sabia que ele faria isso. _

_Alice e Rose fizeram algumas compras enquanto eu apenas olhava, claro que ganhei vários presentes a contra gosto, eu não as queria gastando dinheiro comigo._

_- Bellinha aceite! – Alice disse a mim._

_- Quem me dera de Emm me desse passe livre no cartão de crédito. – Rose respondeu._

_Eu havia recebido do banco um cartão sem limites, todas as mulheres Cullen tinham um igual, mesmo antes de namorar Edward eu já tinha o cartão, ele viera junto ao do banco para movimentar a minha conta,não usei o crédito dele, coisa que parecia deixar Edward infeliz, ele desejava que eu comprasse e comprasse como sua cunhada e irmã, mas eu me sentia desconfortável._

_Em breve será a Senhora Edward Cullen,_

_Então por favor, tudo que é meu será seu!_

_Use o cartão, por favor. _

_Amo você!_

_E.C._

_Vou tentar, mesmo odiando isso!_

_Também te amo!_

_B.S._

_Depois dessa SMS, tentei comprar algumas coisas para Thony e um presente a Sue, não queria gastar ou usar o cartão, mas comprei algumas coisas pra agradar a todos, não vou mentir e dizer que não me acostumei com o luxo que Edward proporcionou a mim e Thony em pouco tempo, mas ainda me deixava desconfortável em situações assim, ser a Futura Senhora Edward Cullen, eu ainda queria meu emprego e uma forma de ganhar dinheiro, não quero depender de Edward._

_- Bella, precisa de um vestido para a festa da fundação. – Alice disse a Rose._

_- Só falta o dela, nós já compramos os nossos. – Rose respondeu._

_- Vamos ao Félix Volturi, ele com certeza terá algo exclusivo. – nós três voltamos para o carro de Alice e fomos a um ateliê de um estilista famoso amigo das meninas. O lugar era chique e bem localizado, fomos recebidos por uma moça simpática que logo nos levou a uma sala privada._

_- Alice, minha diva a que devo a hora. – um homem grande, vestindo uma calça social preta e camiseta vermelha. _

_- Felix, temos um pedido, Bellinha precisa de um vestido. – ela apontou pra mim._

_- Essa maravilha? – ele perguntou – E quem seria Bellinha? – ele olhou pra mim._

_- Olá! – eu disse._

_- Voz doce e corpo perfeito. – ele disse e eu apenas ri._

_- A futura Senhora Edward Cullen, Felix! – Alice respondeu,_

_- Nossa senhora das virgens untadas! Aquela beleza de Adônis vai casar? – ele perguntou chegando perto de mim – Anda querida fale. _

_- Eu, é... não, é um dia vamos casar. – respondi vermelha de vergonha. _

_- Ok! Me desculpe querida, vamos trabalhar no seu vestido e futuramente no de noiva. – ele respondeu._

_Nosso tempo no ateliê de Felix Volturi foi divertido, ele parecia um homem intimidante com toda a sua altura e músculos, mas no fim fora um doce conosco, ele encontrou um vestido perfeito e que ajustou muito bem em mim, para ser usado na noite da festa da fundação, compramos alguns acessórios e calçados para usar,tanto Rose como Alice acabaram comprando outro vestido para usar na noite da festa._

_Meu celular vibrou o nome 'Edward Cullen' piscou na tela._

_- Olá! – eu disse._

_- Moça bonita! Onde vocês estão? – ele perguntou. _

_- No ateliê do Felix, Alice me trouxe aqui. – eu respondi._

_- Felix? Felix Volturi? – ele perguntou._

_- Sim Edward, por quê? – eu disse. _

_- Nada! Diga 'Olá' pra ele e avise que preciso falar com Demetri ok? Você pode dizer isso a ele? – Edward perguntou. _

_- Claro Love, só um momento. – eu disse. _

_- Felix, Edward mandou um 'Olá' e pediu que Demetri fosse ao escritório após o recesso ,ok? – eu falei a ele deixando o celular de lado._

_- Seu bofe, quer falar com o meu bofe? Eu aviso linda. – ele respondeu._

_-Edward? – eu o chamei._

_- Sim Baby! – ele respondeu._

_- Já dei o recado a ele. – eu falei._

_- Obrigado linda. – ele disse – Podemos nos encontrar? Estamos todos em uma pizzaria, Emm e Thony ficaram com fome, você e as meninas podem vir pra cá? – ele perguntou._

_- Ok! Vou falar com elas e te mando SMS. – eu respondi e desliguei celular._

_As duas facilmente concordaram em encontrar os meninos na pizzaria, saímos do ateliê e já eram 16h30mins, algum tempo depois no estacionamento da pizzaria, vimos os três e Thony na entrada nos esperando._

_Nos acomodamos em uma das mesas e fizemos nossos pedidos, Thony e Edward estavam sentados como sempre, nós três ficamos no canto da mesa, meu menino sentado a frente de Edward encima da mesa, eu ao seu lado, um braço estava segurando Thony e outro fazia carinho em mim._

_Os meninos se sujaram de molho enquanto nós meninas limpávamos toda hora a bagunça que faziam na mesa, rimos e brincamos na pizzaria._

_Depois de toda a pizza, refrigerantes e sorvetes fomos embora, me despedi de Edward, pois ele estava sem carro e de carona com Jasper, da forma que viemos voltamos, apenas Thony veio no carro de Alice comigo._

_Chegamos em casa cansados, eu e Thony tomamos banho e nos jogamos na cama._

_Na manhã do dia seguinte, eu Thony estávamos deitados no sofá, quando a minha campainha tocou, apenas Edward ou Alice poderiam aparecer por ali naquele horário, porém a pessoa que estava do outro lado não era nenhum dos dois, abri a porta e dei de cara com um paramédico nervoso._

_- Você é Isabella Marie Swan? – ele perguntou._

_- Sim! Sou eu, por quê? – respondi._

_Ele pegou um rádio comunicador e falou com alguém._

_- Sim, achamos a moça. Ela esta na minha frente, vou comunica-la do ocorrido agora._

_- Tá! – ele ainda fala com a outra pessoa do lado._

_- Ela era a última na discagem do celular. – ele dizia._

_- Ok! Sem problemas, vou leva-la até aí. _

_O homem colocou o rádio no bolso e olhou para mim, senti a pequena mão de Thony segurar a minha, eu não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas já sentia uma forte dor no peito._

_- Senhorita Swan, preciso que fique calma, não é fácil dizer isso as pessoas, mantenha a calma, ok! – ele disse a mim. _

_-Tudo, tudo bem, apenas diga, por favor. – eu respondi._

_- Houve um chamado hoje, alguém pedindo socorro, quando chegamos a pessoa já estava em óbito e o ultimo numero chamado era o seu, por isso estou aqui. – ele disse._

* * *

><p><strong>NA -** 'Olá!  
>Vim aqui agradecer aos comentários fofos ao meu menino,fico igual boba rindo para o pc ao ler tudo.<br>Jú M,obrigado por indicar a fanfic *olhos brilhando*.  
>A todas as outras meninas,contineu mexendo os dedos.<br>Quem está no grupo de fanfics da Lary no face,sabe que eu andei postando umas picspoilers lá,sinta-se a vontade a falar comigo no group e perguntar coisas.  
>Espero que tenham curtido o capítulo de hoje *-*'<p>

**Mayra K.**


	9. Chapter 9

****Desclaimer:**** Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<em><br>_**

**Edward PDV**

Passar o dia com os homens da família foi bem divertido, Jasper havia ido buscar Thony, ele ainda era uma criança, mas fora convidado para o nosso dia, Alice estava indo buscar Bella também, para o dia de meninas.

Thony estava tão contente que mesmo que o dia fosse um saco, estaríamos felizes por causa dele, nós fizemos algumas compras em uma loja de esportes, compramos jogos novos para 'X-box', mesmo com a idade que temos, tanto eu, como Emmett e Jasper, amamos jogar vídeo game, dentro shopping havia uma parte com várias maquinas e seus respectivos jogos, todos nós homens, queríamos experimentar o simulador de Snowboard em 3D, mesmo Thony com a pouca idade estava feliz por ser chamado de 'homem' pela atendente do simulador.

Cada um tomou o seu lugar, eram pranchas de mais ou menos 90 cm com barras nas laterais, os nossos pés ficaram presos na prancha e os braços apoiados nas barras, apenas Thony se sentou na prancha ele era pequeno demais pra ir em pé, a cintura do menino fora presa por um cinto e as barras laterais eram mais baixas, eles haviam feito adaptações apenas em uma prancha para crianças, cada um recebera um óculos, com as todas as recomendações feitas fomos deixamos dentro do simulador onde em poucos segundos a imagem de uma grande montanha coberta de neve surgiu, a realidade 3D era perfeita, e muito bem programada, Emmett e Jasper riam e brincava no simulador, eu estava preso nas gargalhadas de Thony, ele estava maravilhado e em vários momentos gritou de susto pelas decidas que simulávamos.

- Brô, isso é demais. – Emmett gritou.

- Cara! Eu preciso comprar um desse e colocar na área de lazer. – Jasper falou.

- Hahaha! Como se Alice fosse deixar. – eu respondi.

- Nem Alice nem Rose, Jasper nem vale a pena tentar. – Emmett disse.

- Edward, faça isso por nós? – Jasper perguntou – Oh! Isso é demais, por favor, Edward você é o único que pode. – Jasper disse rindo.

Eu realmente era o único ali que poderia comprar o simulador sem problemas, já que não tinha uma esposa ainda, mas Bella com certeza brigaria comigo pelo valor a pagar pelo "brinquedinho".

- Edward, você vai comprar um desse? – Thony perguntou – Hahahaha! Posso morar com você.

-Hey campeão, ainda não sei ok! – eu respondi – Mas você pode morar comigo, sem problemas.

Tivemos mais 10 minutos dentro do simulador até que ele parasse, saímos da cabine, e conversamos com o responsável sobre a venda, marquei uma reunião após o ano novo pra ver valores e outros simuladores, eu com certeza compraria um daquele.

O dia dos 'homens' estava ficando chato sem as meninas, Emmett e Thony estavam com fome e por volta das 16h00 eu liguei para Bella e convidei ela e as meninas para juntarem se a nós em uma pizzaria, algum tempo depois os três casais mais Thony entravamos na pizzaria, foi um momento engraçado, rimos e falamos muito.

Thony estava alegre e animado por ter vindo com Jasper. Eu não levei Bella pra casa, ela voltou com Alice que levou ela e Thony para casa.

O caminho até a minha casa foi rápido, me despedi do meu irmão e cunhado e entrei, não mandei SMS para Bella naquela noite. Tomei banho e caí na cama, aposto que ela e Thony estavam tão cansados como eu.

Acordei na manhã seguinte com o toque do meu celular, eu me sentei na cama e peguei o aparelho, na tela o nome 'Bella Swan' piscava.

- Bom Dia Baby! – eu disse.

- Edward? Você pode vir aqui, por favor? – ela disse com uma voz chorosa.

- Hey Baby, o que houve? Algum problema com Thony ou você? – eu perguntei visivelmente preocupado.

- Apenas venha, por favor? – ela pediu – O mais rápido que você conseguir. – ela disse mais uma vez já chorando.

- Bella fique calma eu estarei aí já, estou saindo, ok! – eu respondi sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Peguei uma calça jeans, camiseta e casaco, calcei um tênis e fui ao banheiro, eu mal olhei no espelho escovei os dentes e sai em direção ao quarto passando desodorante, ela estava chorando e muito preocupada ao telefone.

Se fosse algo com Thony ela teria dito ou até mesmo algo com ela. Eu voei pela casa até a garagem, entrei no volvo e corri pelas ruas sem me importar com semáforos ou pessoas, por sorte nada aconteceu, dezenove minutos depois da ligação dela eu já estava correndo escada acima, para seu apartamento.

Bella abriu a porta com os olhos vermelhos e me abraçou sem dizer nada, eu a peguei no colo e a levei para dentro do apartamento, Thony estava sentado no sofá olhando para mim com os olhos vermelhos também.

- Baby, me diga o que houve, por favor? – eu pedi.

- Ele...ele morreu Edward, a policia veio aqui. – ela disse – Eu é, eu preciso ir reconhecer o corpo, ninguém o conhece além de mim aqui em Forks. – ela continuou a falar.

- Quem Bella? – eu perguntei – Quem morreu?

- James, James Smith, ele estava vindo para Forks e perdeu o controle do carro. – ela disse.

- James o pai do Thony? – eu perguntei – Que diabos ele estava vindo fazer aqui.

- Sim, ninguém sabe o motivo da vinda dele, a policia recebeu um chamado de um homem na rodovia, quando chegaram a pessoa já estava morta e era James. – ela disse.

- E como chegaram até você Bella? – eu perguntei, ela havia dito que desde o dia da agressão ele havia ido embora e nunca mais voltou.

- Ele ligou para o meu celular, meu numero foi o ultimo antes da ligação para o socorro. - ela explicou.

- E você atendeu? – eu perguntei – Ele te disse algo?

- Não, não há chamadas dele no celular, eu procurei. – ela respondeu.

- Bella, nós temos que ir até a delegacia? – eu perguntei.

- Sim, eu preciso reconhecer o corpo e responder umas coisas ao delegado – ela respondeu – Eu liguei, por que queria pedir pra você ficar com Thony? Sue não está em casa e eu não queria deixa-lo sozinho.

- Não baby, deixamos Thony com Alice e eu vou com você a delegacia. – eu respondi.

- Tudo bem Love. – ela disse – Vou arrumar Thony e pegar umas coisas e podemos ir.

Enquanto Bella arrumou Thony e uma mochila, eu avisei a Alice o que aconteceu e pedi que ela ficasse com o menino, nós três entramos no meu carro e seguimos para casa da minha irmã. Thony se manteve calado o tempo todo, ele fungou algumas vezes, mas não disse nada.

- Querido, mamãe vai a um lugar com o Edward e você ficará com a tia Alice e o tio Jasper. – ela explicou a Thony – Seja um bom menino, ok? Eu volto logo, qualquer coisa peça a tia Alice para ligar para mamãe ou Edward e nós falaremos com você. – ela falou.

- Tudo bem mamãe. – ele disse em tom baixo.

Eu levei Thony para dentro da casa de Alice e me despedi rapidamente do menino, pedi que ela me ligasse caso ele chorasse ou algo acontecesse.

- Edward? – ele me chamou quando o deixei no sofá.

- Sim Thony – respondi.

- Faça a mamãe para de chorar, por favor. – ele disse com um tom triste – não gosto quando ela chora, só cuida da mamãe. – ele disse.

- Claro campeão, vou cuidar da mamãe e depois voltamos pra pegar você está bem? – eu perguntei.

-Tá bom Edward. – ele respondeu – Eu vou ser um bom menino pra tia Alice e o tio Jasper.

-Volto logo campeão. – disse isso e sai da casa de Alice.

Eu dirigi até a pequena delegacia de Forks, fiquei ao lado de Bella o tempo todo, não havia necessidade de chamar um advogado, mesmo assim eu liguei para Jacob Black um dos advogados da empresa e meu amigo e informei sobre a situação, o deixei de sobre aviso caso algo acontecesse.

No carro de James Smith foram encontradas algumas garrafas de whisky e muitas latas de cerveja, uma pequena mala de roupas, uma grande quantia em dinheiro, os documentos dele e uma foto, uma foto arrancada de um jornal com as seguintes informações:

'_Edward Cullen teria uma família?'_

_O jovem empresário Edward Anthony Cullen, tem circulado nos últimos dias ao lado de uma linda jovem chamada Isabella Marie Swan e uma criança Anthony Swan, os três foram vistos em um shopping da cidade e em alguns lugares acompanhados da família de Edward. Tanto sua irmã quanto sua cunhada também tem sido vistas junto a Isabella em vários lugares, a ultima aparição do casal foi no evento de fim de ano das empresas Cullen. A jovem sorriu e circulou o evento todo na companhia de Edward (fotos logo abaixo), o irmão Emmett Cullen e sua esposa Rosálie Hale Cullen passaram parte do evento próximo às crianças brincando com o pequeno Anthony, com todas essas informações e fotos do evento, teria Edward Cullen escondido uma família esse tempo? Todos sabem o quanto a família Cullen é reservada. Seria essa jovem moça a dona do coração do empresário._

Essa nota com algumas fotos havia saído na noite seguinte a festa da empresa, conversei com Bella sobre isso e entramos no acordo de não darmos atenção aquilo, seria comum agora ela e Thony saírem em colunas de fofocas, tanto eu como a minha família não damos atenção a isso, apenas tentamos evitar ao máximo aparecer nessas colunas, daquele dia em diante todos nós redobramos o cuidado com as aparições em publico, não queria expor Thony e Bella a nada, mas isso era uma das coisas ruins em estar comigo e perto da minha família.

Bella teve que contar a policia parte resumida da sua história com James, sobre a paternidade do menino e algumas coisas que aconteceram, ela claro se sentiu envergonha e omitiu a parte da agressão, ele já estava morto mesmo de nada adiantaria contar aquela história, deixamos bem claro que eu não sabia quem ele era, e que durante cinco anos Bella não soube onde James estava.

O reconhecimento do corpo fora rápido, Bella chorou um pouco pela situação em que se encontrava e não pela morte de James, ela teria no final do dia que contar a Thony sobre quem era o homem que havia morrido e menino saberia da história do seu genitor, por que eu seria o pai daquele menino.

A policia de Forks entrou em contato com a família de James em Londres e a única coisa que fora informado é que ele havia deixado a cidade com a seguinte explicação a sua família.

'_Estou indo a Forks resolver uma coisa que deveria ter feito a cinco anos atrás'._

A próxima noticia que seus familiares tiveram foi a de sua morte durante um cruzamento na auto estrada de Forks. Ele deslizou e seu carro capotou, antes de chamar a policia, James tentara ligar para Bella, mas sem sucesso devido a falta de sinal da operadora, a ligação não completou em seguida ele com muita dificuldade chamou a policia e pediu ajuda, porém quando a ambulância chegou ao local ele já estava morto. Não foi informado o real motivo da sua volta, apenas sabemos que voltou atrás de Bella e Thony após ver nossas fotos juntos.

Voltamos no final tarde para casa de Alice, Thony estava deitado no sofá assistindo 'Bem 10' e comendo uma enorme tigela de sucrilhos do seu personagem favorito, Bella e eu resumimos a história a minha irmã e cunhado, não iríamos contar a minha família toda a história, aquilo era algo apenas meu e de Bella.

- Hey campeão, nós já podemos ir pra casa. – eu disse a Thony.

- A mamãe está bem? – ele perguntou.

- Claro! Ela está falando com Alice, está pronto pra ir? – eu disse.

- Sim, eu quero ficar com a mamãe, eu fui um bom menino pra Tia Ali e Tio Jas, mas quero fica com a mamãe. – ele respondeu.

Peguei sua mochila no quarto de hospedes e fomos a cozinha chamar Bella, Alice a abraçou e nós nos despedimos, a volta pra casa fora silenciosa, Bella ficou no banco de trás com Thony em seu colo, o menino ficou quieto o caminho todo, pelo retrovisor eu via Bella fazer carinho no cabelo dele. Eu os ajudei a subir ao apartamento e fiquei na sala.

- Você pode ficar aqui hoje? – ela pediu.

- Se você quiser ficarei. – eu respondi, eu ficaria com ela e com Thony naquela noite.

- Obrigada Edward, vou dar banho em Thony e já volto. – ela disse.

- Eu vou até a minha casa, buscar algum roupa e volto. – eu falei a ela.

- Oh! Me desculpe, senão quiser ficar Edward é só me dizer. – ela respondeu.

- Bella boba, – eu disse rindo – eu vou adorar ficar aqui está noite, aproveite este tempo e explique a ele tudo o que aconteceu hoje, essa é uma conversa apenas entre vocês dois.

- É, vou deixar a porta aberta. – ela disse – E você não precisa tocar a campainha quando voltar. – ela me abraçou e voltou ao quarto do menino.

Fui até a minha casa e fiz uma pequena mala com roupas pra dormir, outra para colocar amanhã e os meus produtos de higiene, levei meu notebook e o carregador do celular, voltei voando a casa de Bella, a porta estava aberta, coloquei minha mala na sala e a fui em direção ao quarto de Thony, ele estava conversando com a sua mãe ainda.

- Então o Edward agora é meu papai? – ouvi o menino perguntar.

**Bella PDV**

James. James Smith havia morrido. Após ouvir essas palavras do homem a minha frente, meu coração se acalmou, pensei em inúmeras pessoas naquele momento que não haviam morrido a minha primeira preocupação fora com Sue, eu e Thony a amávamos demais, porém ela estava viajando com um grupo de senhora e estava bem, nem Edward ou seus familiares haviam morrido, com mais calma, porém abalada eu disse ao policial que iria a delegacia daqui a uma hora para resolver a situação.

Após sua saída do meu apartamento, eu peguei meu celular e liguei para Edward, eu precisava de alguém para ficar com Thony, ele disse que viria.

Thony não entendeu direito o que havia acontecido, ele chorou um pouco por ter me visto chorando e triste.

- Hey bebê, a mamãe está bem. – eu disse a ele – Não chore, por favor. – e o abracei.

- Mas a senhora tá chorando, e o homem disse que alguém morreu. – ele respondeu com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Sim, um amigo da mamãe morreu, mas está tudo bem. – eu disse o acalmando.

- Quem é esse amigo? Ele é meu amigo também? É amigo do Edward? – ele perguntou.

- Não, você não o conhece e nem Edward, mas tudo ficará bem. – eu disse.

- Tá bom – ele respondeu.

- Edward está vindo, tudo vai ficar bem.

- Eu serei um bom menino mamãe. – ele respondeu

Assim que Edward chegou contei o acontecido para ele, e ele disse que iria me acompanhar, que seria melhor deixarmos Thony aos cuidados de Alice, então fomos a casa de Alice. Edward levou o menino para dentro da casa e eu permaneci no carro, minutos depois ele voltou e fomos em direção a delegacia.

Edward não saiu do meu lado em momento algum, resumi a policia a minha história com James e falei sobre a paternidade de Thony, omiti a parte da agressão, ele estava morto mesmo não adiantaria relembrar aquilo, junto ao corpo dentro do carro fora encontrado pertences de James e uma nota de jornal com fotos minha e Thony com Edward e sua família, a policia entrou em contato com a família dele em Londres e a única explicação que tivemos era que ele havia voltado a Forks pra resolver uma coisa que deixou pra trás a cinco anos atrás, eu chorei em silêncio pensando no motivo da volta de James, que ele queria tirar meu filho? Ou iria acabar conosco? Será que ele nos via como um ameaça?

Resumimos a história para Jasper e Alice, Edward pegou Thony e voltamos para meu apartamento, eu teria que contar a Thony toda a história sobre seu pai, Edward no ajudou a subir e eu pedi que ele ficasse. Sua resposta fora sim, ele disse que iria a sua casa para pegar algumas coisas enquanto eu conversava com meu filho sobre tudo.

Quando ele saiu, coloquei Thony embaixo do chuveiro quentinho.

- Mamãe, quem era o seu amigo que morreu? – ele perguntou.

- Bebê a mamãe vai contar uma história, mas você terá que ficar quieto e depois vai falar ok? – eu disse.

- Tá! – ele respondeu.

- Mamãe conheceu um rapaz a muito tempo atrás e me apaixonei por ele, namoramos e fomos felizes, mas um dia fiquei grávida, e era você dentro da minha barriga, filho. – eu disse respirando fundo.

- O seu amigo era meu papai? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, ele era seu papai. – eu respondi.

- E ele morreu agora? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, ele foi embora quando soube que a mamãe estava grávida de você, e nunca mais voltou, eu te amo querido e eu sou sua mamãe e seu papai. – eu disse.

- Ele foi embora por que não gostava de mim? – ele perguntou com um tom triste.

- NÃO! Ele foi embora por que, por que ele tinha um trabalho importante lá na cidade dele. – eu respondi.

- E ele voltou? Mas morreu? – Thony perguntou a mim.

- Na estrada, ele bateu o carro e morreu. – eu disse – Mas a mamãe está aqui e eu te amo. – eu falei.

- Eu sei mamãe, você me ama e eu te amo. – ele falou.

- O que você entendeu do que falei querido. – eu perguntei.

- Você me ama e eu te amo, o seu amigo que era meu papai foi embora e quando voltou morreu, mas você está aqui e não vai embora. – ele disse.

- Isso! Eu te amo e não vou embora. Não fique triste pelo amigo da mamãe. – eu respondi.

- Tá! Se a senhora não ficar triste eu também não fico. – ele respondeu.

Eu resumi muito mal a história com James, mas Thony entendeu o mais importante que eu o amava e que seu genitor havia morrido, em um momento quanto ele fosse maior, eu lhe explicaria a história toda de verdade caso quisesse saber.

Tirei ele do banheiro e o levei para o quarto, ele escolheu o pijama do 'Bem 10' e eu o ajudei a se vestir, ouvimos a porta da sala abrir e fechar.

- O Edward chegou querido. – eu disse.

- Ele vai ficar aqui mamãe? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, tem algum problema? – se ele não quisesse eu diria a Edward para ir embora, meu filho estava acima de tudo.

- Não! Eu gosto do Edward. – ele disse sorrindo.

- Ok! Então ele fica. – eu falei.

- Então o Edward agora é meu papai? – Thony perguntou.

Droga! O que iria respondeu? Da outra vez Edward se saiu muito bem na pergunta do casamento, pensa Bella, pensa.

- Ainda não, mas posso ser se você quiser. – ouvi a voz do Edward da porta do quarto.

- EDWARD! – Thony gritou.

- Olá campeão. – ele disse a Thony.

- Então você pode ser meu papai? – Thony perguntou a ele.

- Se você quiser e a mamãe deixar, eu serei. – ele respondeu pegando Thony no colo.

O menino e ele chegaram perto de mim, ele me beijou e riu para Thony que me fez a pergunta.

- Mamãe, o Edward pode ser meu papai? Ele disse que ia casar com a senhora então ele será meu papai. – o menino disse rápido.

Eu fiquei muda, vermelha e preocupada.

- Calma amigão, vai matar a mamãe assim. – Edward disse.

- Tá! Mas você vai ser meu papai um dia, né? – ele perguntou a Edward.

- Sim, o dia que eu casar com a sua mãe, eu serei seu pai. – ele respondeu.

- OH! Eu vou ter um papai. – Thony disse rindo.

- Sim, claro bebê. Um dia ele será seu pai. – eu disse isso e sorri para Edward.

Nós três ficamos juntos no quarto até que Thony pegasse no sono, demos boa noite eu beijei sua testa. Eu e Edward fomos ao meu quarto, ele pegou sua bolsa na sala e colocou na poltrona do quarto, deixou o notebook na mesinha e sentou ao meu lado na cama.

- Eu vou tomar banho e já volto. – eu disse a ele.

Peguei uma camisola azul, calcinha e fui ao banheiro, a água estava quentinha e me fez relaxar, tentar esquecer parte do que acontecera naquele dia e pensar no que estava para acontecer, pois a cinco anos eu não tinha um homem passando a noite comigo em casa, mesmo tendo ficado no quarto de Edward na noite do natal, não era mesma coisa, mas ele não tentaria nada e se eu pedisse iria dormir no sofá como um homem respeitador que ele é.

Eu me lembrei de todos os momentos que tivemos juntos desde que recebi aquela carta dizendo que ele queria nos ajudar, ele fora educado e respeitador, me beijou e não se arrependeu, mostrou o que queria e por que queria, conquistou a mim e Thony de forma surpreendente, eu o queria na vida para sempre ,mesmo ainda com medo eu o queria.

Saí do chuveiro, me sequei rapidamente e coloquei a calcinha e a camisola, eu dormia sozinha nos últimos anos então além dos meus moletons só havia as camisolas e era com aquela que eu dormiria.

Edward estava deitado na cama, sua roupa já estava separada fora da mala, eu o beijei e ele se afastou indo ao banheiro. Eu não havia comido o dia todo e Edward comeu alguns biscoitos na casa da Alice, peguei o celular e procurei numero de uma pizzaria, não sabia qual o sabor preferido de Edward então pedi uma pizza de quatro queijos e outra de frango enquanto ele ainda tomava banho.

Voltei à cama e o esperei sair do banheiro, a porta de abriu e da mesma forma que na noite de natal, ele estava de calça e uma regata só que dessa vez era preta e cinza.

- Você está com fome? – eu perguntei.

- Um pouco, eu posso sair pra comprar algo. – ele respondeu.

- Não precisa. Eu pedi pizza, tudo bem? – perguntei.

-Claro! – ele disse sentando ao meu lado.

Ele encostou-se à cabeceira da cama me puxou para o meio de suas pernas, coloquei minha cabeça em seu peito e ele me envolveu em seus braços, ficamos quietos e ouvindo apenas nossas respirações, a campainha do apartamento tocou um tempo depois e Edward me ajeitou na cama e saiu do quarto.

- Tem dinheiro na sala. – eu disse a ele deitada.

- Ok Bella. – ele respondeu.

Com certeza ele pagaria a pizza, era o jeito dele sempre ser educado e prestativo a uma mulher, ele voltou com as duas pizzas e refrigerante, colocou tudo encima da cama.

- Você quer comer aqui? – ele perguntou – Podemos levar pra cozinha ou a sala.

- Aqui está bom. – eu respondi – Apenas vou pegar os pratos, fique aqui.

Fui à cozinha e peguei pratos, copos, guardanapos e talheres para nós, no quarto Edward colocou tudo do chão e arrumou para que comêssemos ali sentados juntos.

Eu coloquei as coisas no chão e me sentei, Edward se colocou atrás de mim e me puxou pra mais perto, comemos em silêncio, mas no mesmo prato. Eu coloquei dois pedaços de pizzas e antes que eu pegasse pra ele, Edward havia roubado o meu pedaço então resolvemos por comer juntos.

Após seis pedaços de pizzas e quatro copos de refrigerante ambos estávamos cheios e cansados, ele levantou e levou tudo para cozinha enquanto eu escovava os dentes, sai do banheiro e ele rapidamente entrou. Minutos depois ele saiu do banheiro e se deitou ao meu lado, ele me abraçou e beijou minha testa.

- Eu quero ser o pai dele Bella. – ele disse a mim.

- E eu quero você seja o pai dele Edward. – eu respondi – Mas vamos com calma certo? – eu disse.

- O tempo que você precisar, mas não demore muito. – ele disse – Você tem o meu anel e o meu coração.

-E você tem o meu. – eu disse.

- Eu te amo Bella. – ele disse e beijou meus lábios.

Eu o beijei e aproximei mais dele, Edward passou os braços pela minha cintura e eu praticamente me colei ao seu corpo, nos beijamos até que faltou ar, ele desceu beijos pelo meu pescoço enquanto eu dizia que o amava, nos ficamos trocando beijos e alguns carinhos, Edward beijou os meus cabelos e coloquei meu corpo encima do seu, eu beijei seu peito e deitei minha cabeça no vão do seu pescoço.

- Obrigada Edward. – eu sussurrei.

- De nada Minha Bella. – ele respondeu.

Naquela noite eu tive um sonho bonito com Edward e Thony, e uma enorme casa, nós brincamos e riamos o tempo todo na casa bonita. Eu queria prolongar o sonho ou faze-lo virar realidade.

Ao amanhecer fui acordada por dois rapazes muito felizes e brincalhões Edward e Thony se divertiram encima da cama, nosso café tardio fora os pedaços que sobraram das pizzas coisa que pareceu agradar demais meu menino, passamos o resto do dia na cama, vendo desenhos com Thony em nosso meio, eu não me levantei pra quase nada naquele dia, não estava bem para fazer muita coisa, Edward e Thony saíram pra comprar comida e logo voltaram, nosso dia se resumiu a ficarmos os três na cama juntos.

Por volta das 20h30mim Edward se despediu de mim, prometendo me encontrar apenas no outro dia direto no orfanato, era a noite da festa da fundação Cullen, Alice havia me explicado que antes da festa a noite, nós iríamos a um dos orfanatos que a fundação ajuda entregar presentes as crianças, ficou combinado que ele me esperaria no orfanato, já que Alice fazia questão de vir me buscar, então eu iria para o orfanato com Alice depois direto para casa dos pais de Edward, todas nós mulheres teríamos um momento juntas no final da tarde para nos arrumarmos para a festa da noite.

- Me avise quando chegar em casa, por favor. – eu disse na porta do apartamento.

- Sempre baby! – ele respondeu e se foi.

25minutos depois ele mandou um SMS avisando que estava bem.

'_Cheguei em segurança'_

_E.C._

'_OK!_

_Boa Noite Love'_

_B.S._

'_Até amanhã baby!_

_E.C._

'_Eu te amo e_

_Obrigada mais uma vez'_

_B.S._

'_Me agradeça amanhã à tarde._

_Eu também te amo'_

_E.C._

'_Amanhã a tarde?'_

_B.S._

'_Vá dormi querida,_

_Tenho uma surpresa amanhã'_

_B.S._

'_Dormirei curiosa,_

_Beijo'_

_B.S._

'_Bons sonhos,_

_Eu te amo'_

_E.C._

Foi difícil pegar no sono depois de saber que ele tinha uma surpresa pra mim, eu me mexi e remexi na cama até que por volta das 23h30min o sono me pegou, sonhei mais uma vez com Thony e Edward em uma casa bonita e grande, nos estávamos felizes lá.

Acordei na manhã seguinte feliz, era o dia da surpresa, Thony já estava na sala assistindo seu desenho favorito ainda de pijama, nós dois ficamos a manhã inteira de bobeira na sala. Sue me ligou avisando que voltaria apenas depois do ano novo, eu contei a ela o que aconteceu com James, e ela queria voltar para ficar comigo, mas eu garanti que não era necessário, contei sobre o namoro com Edward e como as coisas estavam indo bem, minha velha amiga ficou radiante do outro lado da linha, combinamos uma tarde conversas quando ela voltasse, eu queria apresenta-la a Esme e as meninas, nos despedimos rapidamente ao telefone porque ela precisava ir a um passeio com as sua companheiras de viagem.

Eu e Thony almoçamos e por volta das 14h00 uma Alice agitada tocou a campainha do apartamento, ela segurava uma sacola e sua bolsa.

- Olá Bellinha. – ela disse – Olá sobrinho favorito. – ela disse a Thony.

- Oi Tia Alice. – ele respondeu.

- Eu trouxe as roupas de vocês dois para essa tarde. – ao dizer isso foi que eu percebi que Alice usava um short preto jeans, uma sapatilha roxa e uma camiseta preta com o logo das 'Empresas Cullen' em suas costas havia escrito 'Alice Culllen Hale'.

- Todos nós temos uma camiseta personalizada. – ela disse tirando da sacola duas camisetas pretas uma pequena e outra grande – E trouxe um short pra você Bella, esquecemos de comprar um, mas eu já providenciei. – ela disse rindo.

- Ok Alice! – eu disse – Posso ir me trocar?

- Claro Bellinha, você tem vinte minutos. – ela respondeu.

Eu coloquei uma bermuda jeans em Thony e sua sandália do 'Bem 10', na sacola também havia um boné preto escrito 'Thony Swan' que logo fora colocado em sua cabeça, ele foi para sala ficar com Alice enquanto eu coloquei o short jeans um pouco curto na minha opinião, a camiseta preta ficara perfeita no corpo, escrito 'Bella Swan' nas costas, calcei um par de sapatilhas vermelhas, prendi os cabelos em um rabo de cavalo para que me nome aparecesse nas costas e deixei minha franja de lado, coloquei um pouco de maquiagem pois sabia que Alice iria me fazer colocar de qualquer jeito, procurei meu par de argolas douradas e duas pulseiras, saí do quarto me ajeitando. Alice e Thony estavam rindo de algo na sala quando me viram.

-Mamãe tá gata, Tia Ali. – Thony disse rindo.

- Coitado do meu irmão. – ela respondeu a ele.

- Parem de graça vocês dois, ou eu não saiu daqui hoje. – eu disse.

- Não diga isso, por que garanto que Edward move a Interpol para tira-la de casa. – Alice disse se levantando do sofá.

Nós três saímos do apartamento em direção ao orfanato, o caminho foi rápido, o lugar era grande e bonito, havia poucos carros no estacionamento e os que identifiquei sei que eram o de Carlisle, Emmett e Edward.

Fomos recebidas por uma moça simpática que já conhecia Alice, logo encontramos todos em um grande pátio cheio de crianças perto, Rose e Esme estavam como eu e Alice, de short jeans e camiseta preta, apenas o short de Esme era um pouco maior que os nossos. Já os homens estavam de calça jeans e com as suas camisetas pretas identificando quem era quem.

- Moça bonita! – eu reconheci a voz de Edward atrás de mim.

-Olá! – eu disse me virando para ele.

Ele me beijou e pegou Thony no colo, os dois saíram de perto de mim e foram em direção a uma roda de crianças que brincavam, meu filho ficou maravilhado com os números de crianças e brinquedos que ele podia ter ali, Alice e Jasper estavam com um grupo de leitura, Esme e Carlisle conversando com três senhoras que acreditei serem funcionárias do orfanato, enquanto Emmett e Rose brincavam de bonecas com duas meninas, eu fiquei olhando a cena e nem percebei Edward atrás de mim.

- Ela não pode ter filhos. – ele disse.

- Rose? – eu perguntei.

- Sim! Ela e Emm, descobriram a pouco tempo. – ele respondeu triste.

- Oh! Que pena. – eu falei – Ele daria um ótimo pai.

- E ele será! Há quatro meses eles estão tentando adotar as gêmeas que estão brincando, Reneesme e Elizabeth tem 4 anos. – ele me explicou.

- Que lindo Edward, espero que de tudo certo e elas possam ir com eles. – eu disse ainda olhando a cena.

O casal ria e brincava de boneca com as duas meninas, uma dela beijou Emmett no rosto e sorriu, pela primeira vez eu vi aquele homem enorme de emocionar e abraçar a garotinha a sua frente.

- Eles vão Bella, se der certo elas podem ir ficar conosco no Ano Novo. – ele disse.

- Tomará, será divertido para eles e tão bom para todos. – eu falei.

Nós dois ficamos abraçados conversando e olhando as coisas em nossa volta, Thony estava maravilhado com tanta criança, ele soube perfeitamente dividir a atenção dos tios e avós com as demais crianças e fez muitos amigos naquela tarde.

- Hora da sua surpresa Bella. – ele disse.

- Sim! Me diga o que é. – eu falei.

- Vamos dar uma volta moça bonita. – ele disse pegando a minha mão.

Nós andamos em direção a um enorme jardim e nos sentamos em um dos bancos próximo a uma arvore, ele me abraçou e beijou meus cabelos.

- Só eu falo agora. – ele disse me olhando – Fique quieta e fale só quando eu perguntar. – ele disse e eu concordei com um aceno de cabeça.

- Todas as mulheres da família trabalham aqui, Esme organiza as finanças, Alice as doações e eventos e Rose dá aulas as crianças de leitura e ajuda em tudo que pode. – ele disse me olhando – Eu recebi uma cartinha de uma criança pedindo um presente de natal, mas não fora um presente comum, a criança pediu uma coisa para sua mãe. – ele tirou uma carta do bolso e me deu.

"_Você pode dar um emprego a mamãe? ela pode ficar mais tempo em casa_."

Era a letra de Thony, aquele era o presente que ele pedira ao Papai Noel e que cobrou no natal.

Eu li toda a cartinha do meu filho e chorei, ele realmente é um bom menino, pediu anos de vida a mais para Sue, como se fosse possível fazer as pessoas ganharem mais tempo vivos e um emprego, ele havia pedido um emprego melhor para mim.

- Eu queria ajuda-los mesmo que fosse de longe. Apenas por esse motivo nobre de Thony, ele poderia pedir qualquer coisa, mas pediu uma coisa pra você e foi um gesto mais que nobre de uma criança de cinco anos. – ele disse com os olhos brilhando.

- E...é... você vai dar o emprego? – eu perguntei.

- Essa é a sua surpresa, eu quero você trabalhe na fundação, você pode ir à faculdade e dar aulas aqui, escolher outra coisa para fazer. – ele disse – Você aceita trabalhar aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Oh! Edward, obrigada! – eu disse isso e pulei em seu colo.

- Me diga Bella você vai aceitar? – ele perguntou.

- É claro! É CLARO QUE EU ACEITO TRABALHAR AQUI! – eu respondi feliz.

- Obrigado por aceitar e me fazer feliz, futura senhora Cullen. – ele disse rindo.

- Eu vou ser uma boa funcionária Edward! Obrigada, obrigada e obrigada. – eu beijei seus olhos, nariz, bochechas e por fim sua boca.

- Apenas não se afaste, eu te amo. – ele disse.

- Nunca! Nós pertencemos um ao outro agora. – eu disse o beijei.

Fiquei um tempo sentada em seu colo o beijando e fazendo planos sobre o emprego novo, ficou certo que logo depois do ano novo eu iria procurar uma faculdade e me matricular, eu daria aulas de inglês ou literatura era isso que eu amava, era o meu sonho de ser professora.

- Você é minha namorada, minha amiga e agora minha funcionária. – ele disse beijando meu rosto.

- Obrigada pelo emprego baby. – eu disse.

Fomos interrompidos por uma criança elétrica pulando ao meu lado e gritando.

- O Papai Noel é demais! Ele é o caraaaa! Ele te deu um emprego mamãe, eu vou escrever pro Papai Noel agora, pra dizer 'OBRIGADO'. – ele pulava ao nosso lado.

- Hey campeão, calma – Edward disse a ele.

-A mamãe tem um emprego, a mamãe tem um emprego! – ele cantava pulando sem parar.

- Sim querido um emprego aqui na fundação. – eu disse a ele.

- AQUI? AQUI COM AS CRIANÇAS? – ele perguntou.

- Pare de gritar menino, e sim é aqui com as crianças. – eu respondi.

- Oh Merda! Agora eu terei amigos, eu vou ter amigos. – ele disse eufórico.

- Anthony Swan, você por um acaso disse um palavrão? –eu perguntei brava.

Antes de nos respondeu Thony saiu gritando pátio a adentro.

'Mamãe tem um emprego e eu terei amigos, Mamãe tem um emprego e eu amigooooooooooos'.

Ele pulava e ria sozinho, nós caminhamos até ele rindo da sua alegria.

Passamos o resto da tarde, brincando, cantando e rindo com as crianças, o ponto alto da festa fora Emmett vestido de Papai Noel, Thony se realizou ao ser escolhido como ajudante do bom velhinho, tanto os dois como os demais homens da família distribuíram os presentes as crianças, nós mulheres organizamos as mesas com comidas e riamos da euforia de todos na entrega dos presentes.

Antes que o papai Noel fosse embora, Thony fez questão de agradecer a ele o meu emprego, o boneco do 'Ben 10' e o papai que o bom velhinho mandou para ele. Eu olhei para Edward morrendo de vergonha quando o Papai Noel/Emmett perguntou sobre o papai que Thony disse, fomos salvos por Esme que chamou a todos para comer e tirou o foco de Emmett que esperava rindo a resposta de Thony, enquanto todos caminhavam ao grande refeitório ouvimos Emmett dizer:

'_Serão quatro Cullens novos na família,três moças e um menino.' _

Ninguém da família comentou sobre o que Thony ou Emmett disse, contamos a todos sobre o meu novo emprego, as meninas pularem de alegria por terem a mim como colega de trabalho, enquanto os homens sorriram para Edward, Alice já fazia mil planos de como nossos dias seriam.

Por volta das 18h00, uma assistente social veio com a informação de que Emmett e Rose iriam poder levar Reneesme e Elizabeth para casa, toda a família comemorou, vi Rose chorar e Emmett também, ele correu e pegou as duas meninas no colo trazendo para perto de nós, Alice como uma tia precavida, providenciou antes mesmo da noticia roupas para as duas meninas usarem no jantar da fundação naquela noite.

Todos fomos para a casa de Carlisle e Esme, Emmett e Rose ficaram para levar algumas coisas das gêmeas para casa, eles passariam por um teste ao final de quinze dias uma assistente social visitaria a casa dele e daria a resposta final sobre a guarda das gêmeas.

Nós mulheres subimos para o antigo ateliê de Alice, onde havia cadeiras e espelhos, dois cabelereiros e uma maquiadora já nos esperavam Carmen Masen, uma loira morango de corpo perfeito estava na porta do ateliê, Thony apertou a minha mão e ficou vermelho em frente a mulher.

- Mamãe, minha barriguinha está doendo. – ele reclamou parando.

- Você comeu doce demais querido. – eu respondi.

- Não mamãe, eu vi essa moça e doeu. – ele disse olhando para Carmen.

Ela era realmente linda, digna de capas de revistas, eu ri e olhei para Thony.

- Sua barriga dói e seu coração acelera querido? – eu perguntei.

- É mamãe, dói bastante e meu coração vai sair correndo do meu peito. – ele respondeu.

- Isso é paixão. – eu respondi.

- O que é paixão mamãe? – ele perguntou.

- É quando você olha pra alguém e sente uma dor na barriga, o coração acelerado, a mesma coisa que eu sinto pelo Edward, ou a vovó Esme pelo vovô Carlisle. – eu expliquei.

- Eu sinto isso quando olho pra ela, mas eu odeio meninas. – ele respondeu.

- Você está apaixonado! – eu disse rindo, Thony estava tendo a primeira paixão dele por Carmen.

- Eu estou apaixonado? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, apaixonado por Carmen. – eu respondi.

A reação que veio a seguir surpreendeu a todos na casa inclusive Carmen, Thony saiu correndo pela casa gritando.

- Eu estou apaixonado! APAIXONADO! – ele gritava pela casa.

Todos nós rimos e olhamos para o menino apaixonado, ele correu até porta onde Carmen estava, respirou fundo e puxou a sua calça preta, ela olhou para ele e se abaixou. Thony parecia concentrado em algo, ele respirou fundo novamente e disse.

-Você me ama? – ele perguntou a Carmen com os olhinhos brilhantes.

* * *

><p>NA ~ **'Obrigado por todas as reviews do último capítulo!**

**Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje e até semana que vem'**

*-* Mayra

* * *

><p><p>

N ~ **Hey pessoinhas lindas. Não prometo semana que vem não u-u, só se tiver comentários. SOU CHATA? Sim sou !**

**Alivíados por ter sido o James? Quando eu li o anteior achei que fosse a vizinha da Bella *como alguns também palpitaram* quase matei a Mayra.**

**Aproveitado gente a Bisa da May está doentinha, orem por ela. :)**

Bjo Lary ~ Att Second Chances também.


	10. Chapter 10

******Desclaimer:****** Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

**Edward PDV**

Todos os anos a ida ao orfanato no final do ano era gratificante, ver a alegria das crianças e a felicidade da minha família em estar ali era maravilhoso.

E seria hoje o dia de contar a Bella sobre a proposta de emprego na fundação, meu medo era que ela não entendesse ou achasse que eu estava comprando- a com aquele emprego, todos nós estávamos no orfanato a algum tempo, apenas Alice que saíra pra buscar Bella e Thony, era tradição o uso das camisetas personalizadas, minha irmã havia feito duas a mais este ano, para Bella e Thony que ainda ganhou um boné com o seu nome.

Eu estava brincando com Jasper, quando nossas mulheres e Thony passaram pela porta, dizer que Bella estava linda era pouco, o short estava um pouco mais apertado que o normal e a blusinha havia ficado perfeita em seu tronco, tudo na medida certa, minha vontade era de joga-la nas costas, sair com ela dali e beija-la até o ar nos faltar, meu instinto de homem das cavernas estava bem aflorado olhando para ela naquela roupa, Thony era Thony, com os famosos cabelos de 'menina' cobertos pelo boné com seu nome.

Eu caminhei até eles e a chamei, peguei Thony no colo e avisei que o levaria até um grupo de crianças que ficara brincando próximo a nós.

- Hey crianças! – todos olharam para mim – Este é o Thony, façam com que ele se sinta bem certo? – eu pedi a eles.

- Sim tio Edward . – responderam algumas crianças.

- Thony, eu estarei com a mamãe e qualquer coisa todos estão aqui certo? – eu disse olhando para os olhos do menino.

- Tudo bem, eu vou me comportar. – ele respondeu rindo.

Ao deixar as crianças e voltar para perto de Bella, que observava Emmett e Rose brincando com as gêmeas, expliquei que Rose não poderia ter filhos e que ha quatro meses eles estavam tentando adotar Reneesme e Elizabeth.

Bella ficara emocionada com a situação e disse que estaria na torcida para que desse tudo certo aos quatro.

Eu disse que era hora da sua surpresa e a levei para fora do pátio onde estavam todos caminhamos próximo a umas arvores e nos sentamos em um banco, eu estava com medo que ela entendesse errado, mas tentaria explicar da melhor forma.

- Me diga Bella, você vai aceitar? – eu perguntei, após mostrar a carta de Thony a ela e explicar sobre tudo.

Ela sorriu me beijou, agradeceu e aceitou o emprego na fundação, combinamos que após a festa de fim de ano ela procuraria uma faculdade e iria estudar, fomos interrompidos por um Thony eufórico pelo emprego da mãe e sobre com o Papai Noel fora 'o cara' naquele ano para ele e todas as crianças do orfanato.

Nós estávamos juntos a mesa comendo, após a entrega de presentes quando uma assistente social avisou que meu irmão poderia levar as gêmeas para casa, todos comemoramos e ficamos felizes por eles.

Ainda havia o baile da fundação para comparecer a noite, algumas pessoas importantes que doavam mensalmente aos orfanatos compareceriam e novos doadores sempre se juntavam a nós também, a volta para casa fora tranquila, as mulheres teriam seu momento de arrumação no antigo ateliê de Alice, enquanto nos homens ficaríamos de bobeira até dar a nosso hora de encarar smokings e gravatas apertadas, minha mãe havia contratado cabelereiros e uma maquiadora para ajuda-las na produção.

Eu e Jasper jogávamos 'Guitar Hero' quando um Thony gritando chegou a sala.

- Eu estou apaixonado, APAIXONADOO! – ele corria e gritava, todos nós rimos e fomos atrás do menino desesperado, na porta do ateliê estava uma loira muito bonita e arrumada, ela estava parada próximo ao batente da porta olhando para Thony que gritava estar apaixonado, o menino correu para a porta onde a moça estava, respirou fundo e puxou sua calça,o olhar que ele lhe dera era de alguém muito apaixonado, a cena era engraçada e bonita, o menino que acabara de encontrar sua primeira paixão.

- Você me ama? – Thony perguntou a moça a sua frente.

Todos no local olhamos e esperamos a resposta dela para ele.

- E quem não te amaria querido? – ela disse a ele.

- Oh merda! Você me ama! – ele disse.

- Anthony Swan, este é o segundo palavrão do dia, você ficará de castigo. – Bella disse a ele do canto da sala.

- Mas mamãe ela me ama, e isso é tipo ah! Ela me ama merda! – ele disse e colocou a mão na boca.

Todos nós na sala rimos do menino, nós homens voltamos para a sala e deixamos a criança apaixonada, as mulheres e as profissionais da beleza lá encima.

- Você cantou pra Bella? – perguntou Jasper.

- É eu cantei como você sabe? – eu respondi e perguntei.

- Alice – ele riu.

Pouco tempo depois Rose e Emm chegaram com as gêmeas, ele se juntou a nós enquanto as meninas subiram para o ateliê, nós tivemos quatro partidas de 'Guitar Hero' até que fomos nos arrumar, Thony não apareceu em nenhum momento no meu quarto, ele passara todo o tempo rodeando Carmen a maquiadora com medo que ela o deixasse.

As 21h00 todos os homens estavam na sala, quando as gêmeas e Thony desceram as escadas, as meninas estavam lindas com vestidos do mesmo modelo só que cores diferentes para que todos pudéssemos saber quem era quem, o menino usava um smoking idêntico ao meu, até os nossos cabelos bagunçados estavam igual, ele chegou perto de mim e pulou no meu colo.

- Posso casar com a Carmen? – ele perguntou a mim.

- Não agora campeão, você ainda é jovem demais. – eu expliquei.

- Mas ela me ama, e eu a amo. Eu estou apaixonado. – ele disse a mim.

- Eu sei, todos os homens nesta sala estão apaixonados também, mas veja todos temos empregos e podemos cuidar das nossas amadas, você pode cuidar da Carmen? – eu perguntei a ele.

- Eu não tenho um emprego, mas posso vender meus brinquedos e casar com ela. – ele disse sério.

- E vai brincar com o quê? – eu perguntei – Você é novo demais pra casar, é o bebê da mamãe.

- Então quando eu for grande igual o Tio Emm e você, posso casar com a Carmen? – ele perguntou.

- Pode, eu darei o emprego para você e você vai casar com ela ou com outra menina, a que você escolher. – eu disse rindo.

- NÃO! – ele disse apavorado – Eu só quero casar com a Carmen, eu odeio meninas.

- Ok! – eu disse encerrando o assunto.

Os dois cabelereiros e Carmen desceram e se despediram de nós, antes de cruzar a porta, Thony correu em sua direção e disse que quando ficasse grande ia se casar com ela, a moça muito simpática e não querendo destruir um pequeno coração, disse que iria espera-lo.

As mulheres desceram em seguida todas muito arrumadas e perfeitas, mas apenas uma era o centro da minha atenção, por quem eu sairia gritando pela casa estar apaixonado. Ela estava com um vestido preto longo, um decote em V na frente, seu cabelo estava meio preso, meio solto e enrolado, a porra do cabelo enrolado e brilhante, eu queria correr meu dedos por ele e passar horas a admirando, ela chegou perto de mim e senti o cheiro de morangos, o seu fanatismo por morangos me seduzia demais, ela beijou o canto da minha boca e riu.

- Vamos Love. – ela disse rindo.

Eu sai do meu transe e a olhei de costas, que por sinal estava nua, toda de fora, apenas um cinto também preto que passava em suas costas, ela estava quase da mesma altura que eu, beijei seu ombro e disse.

- Vamos linda dama. – todos nós saímos para a garagem entrando em seus carros.

O jantar da fundação era feito no mesmo lugar ha anos, já estavam acostumados com a nosso gosto e exigências, haviam alguns fotógrafos e um grande tapete vermelho na entrada do local, vimos Emmett, Rose a as meninas desceram do carro e entrarem, foram recebidos por flashes e várias perguntas, meu irmão apenas respondeu que era o pai mais orgulhoso naquela noite, Alice e Jasper apenas riram e tiraram algumas fotos antes de entrar, eu desci do carro e peguei Thony no banco de trás, Bella havia descido com a ajuda de um segurança, logo atrás de nós meus pais já estavam descendo, fomos recebidos por flashes e uma chuva de perguntas sobre Thony.

- Senhor Cullen, senhor Cullen a quanto tempo esconde a sua família da sociedade? – perguntou uma jornalista.

- Senhor Cullen, quando se casou? – outra perguntou.

- Onde estavam Isabella e Anthony Swan este tempo todo? – um homem perguntou a mim.

- E por que eles não tem seu sobrenome? – uma jornalista com um gravador perguntou olhando para mim.

- Eles são a minha família e Isabella é a futura Senhora Cullen e Thony meu filho. – eu me limitei a responder, com Thony no colo e de mãos dadas com Bella entramos no grande salão.

- Me desculpe por isso – eu disse a eles.

- Então eu sou seu filho? – Thony perguntou sorrindo.

- Você é! Acho que sempre foi. – eu respondi.

Fomos andando até onde minha família já estava sentada, a confusão conosco foi tão grande que meus pais passaram e posaram apenas para algumas fotos e nós nem percebemos.

- Deixem esses fotógrafos lá fora, não quero minhas meninas expostas. – disse Emmett.

- Filho, eles não podem entrar, vamos preservar a todos aqui dentro. – disse meu pai nos tranquilizando.

Clima no salão ficara mais tranquilo, já que todos estávamos em família, o motivo do jantar da fundação era mostrar o funcionamento anual e conseguir mais padrinhos e doações para todas as crianças, naquele ano nós conseguimos montar uma enorme brinquedoteca com a ajuda dos irmãos Volturi, eles estavam presentes no jantar e nos agradeceram pela oportunidade de deixa-los nos ajudar.

Tudo correra na mais perfeita paz, as gêmeas já eram da família e não estranharam ninguém, no inicio Thony ficou com ciúmes da atenção dada a elas, porém logo se acostumou quando um menino chamado Laurent filho de um dos advogados da empresa se aproximou das meninas o menino fechou a cara de protegeu suas primas das brincadeiras chatas e tolas que Laurent tentou fazer com ambas.

Tivemos um delicio jantar e a conversa fluía entre todos, Bella era só sorrisos para mim naquela noite, ela estava mais que linda naquele vestido preto, uma banda tocou diversas musicas e todos os adultos tiveram seu momento de diversão, meus pais dançavam apaixonados enquanto eu e meus irmãos apenas observamos tudo.

- Nós seremos assim um dia querida. – eu disse próximo ao ouvido de Bella.

- Como Esme e Carlisle? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, todos os Cullen só amam uma vez e eu te amo. – eu disse rindo.

- Bom mesmo, por que eu te amo e estarei aqui enquanto você me quiser. – ela respondeu.

- Então será pra sempre Love, eu te amo Isabella Swan. – eu disse e beijei seu ombro.

Um mês e dois dias que eu conheci e me apaixonei por Bella e Thony, ontem a noite no jantar, nós nos beijamos e rimos a noite toda, pedi-la em casamento era precipitado demais, ela possuía o anel que eu lhe dei no natal, que já era um pedido de passaríamos o resto de nossas vidas juntos, porém eu queria dar a ela algo que realmente mostrasse todo meu amor, algo que ela olhasse e apenas nós dois saberíamos o significado.

'_Bom Dia Linda Moça'_

_E.C._

'_Olá =)'_

_B.S._

'_Planos pra hoje?'_

_E.C._

'_Cabelereiro e SPA com as mulheres Cullen'_

_B.S._

'_oh!_

_Ficarei sozinho então?'_

_E.C._

'_NÃO!_

_Jasper, Emm e seu pai estarão com você, sem contar o Thony'_

_B.S._

'_Mas eu quero ficar com você e o Thony_ ='(

_E.C._

'_Sem drama Baby, o dia passara rápido'_

_B.S._

'_Posso ir buscar o Thony e te ver um pouco?_

_E.C._

'_Claro! Só vamos sair às 11h00, não demore'_

_B.S._

'_OK!_

_Já estou saindo daqui'_

_E.C._

Eu ainda tinha umas duas horas pra ficar com os dois até ter mais um dia de 'homens' porém dessa vez meu pai estaria junto.

Cheguei em pouco tempo no apartamento dela, toquei a campainha e Thony me atendeu ainda usava seu pijama do 'Ben 10' e tinha o cabelo bagunçado.

- Olá campeão. – eu sorri pra ele.

- Oi! – ele disse coçando os olhinhos.

Eu entrei no apartamento e segui Thony até o sofá onde ele via desenhos.

- Mamãe tá no banheiro e eu tô com fome. – ele disse.

- Eu espero ela e depois vamos tomar café. – eu respondi.

Ficamos assistindo o desenho do 'Bob Esponja', Thony deitou a cabeça na minha perna e ria a todo momento do desenho.

- O Bob Esponja tem pai,t odo mundo tem um papai. – ele disse.

- Você também tem um. – eu respondi a ela.

- Você não casou com a mamãe, pra ser meu papai então eu não tenho um. – ele disse com os olhinhos tristes.

- Eu posso ser seu pai, sem ter casado com a sua mãe ainda. – eu disse – você quer ser meu filho? – eu perguntei a ele.

- Eu... er... você é... eupossotechamardepapai? – o menino me disse rápido.

- Respira! – eu olhei pra ele que já estava sentado no sofá – Você pode me chamar de papai, já que tem Tios e Avós, agora eu sou seu papai. – eu disse emocionado.

- Papai? – ele disse com receio.

- Sim Anthony meu filho. – eu disse sorrindo.

- Papai Edward. – ele pulou no meu colo.

Eu e Thony ficamos brincando por um tempo até Bella aparecer na sala e se juntar a nós.

- Mãe, eu quero te apresentar uma pessoa. – Thony disse olhando pra ela.

- Que pessoa menino? – ela perguntou.

- Meu pai – ele disse sorrindo – Meu papai Edward – ele disse me abraçando.

- Olá papai Edward. – ela sorriu pra mim – Eu sou Isabella, a mamãe do seu filho.

- Olá mamãe Isabella. – eu respondi rindo.

Em meio a alegria do Thony por agora ter um pai oficialmente, nós tomamos café da manhã e ficamos um pouco juntos, por voltar as 11h10min as 'mulheres Cullen' incluindo as gêmeas neste grupo chegaram no apartamento de Bella, nos despedimos enquanto elas seguiram pra um SPA, eu e Thony fomos para o Clube encontrar os rapazes.

- Papai? – Thony me chamou, expliquei a todos durante o almoço sobre a novidade de ser oficialmente o pai de Thony, eu casaria com Bella e daria meu sobrenome ao dois, dando a Thony uma nova certidão de nascimento.

- Sim filho. – eu respondi, ele adorava me ouvir chama-lo de filho.

- Eu posso beijar uma menina? – ele perguntou.

Três pares de olhos assustados me olharam esperando uma resposta

- Ainda não, eu falei você ainda é muito novo filho. – eu respondi recebendo um olhar de alivio dos homens.

- E um menino, eu posso. – ele perguntou despreocupado.

- NÃO! – nós quatro gritamos juntos.

- Eu sei bobinhos, ECA beijar meninos! – ele disse rindo – Era brincadeira papai, sei que só posso beijar meninas e só vou beijar meu amor a Carmen. – ele disse suspirando.

Nós respiramos aliviados depois da resposta do menino e vimos que fora apenas uma brincadeira, ainda jogamos um pouco de golfe e usamos uma piscina privada do clube, meu pai estava orgulhoso do rumo que todos os Cullen homem haviam tomado e de adicionar Jasper ao nosso grupo.

- Obrigado Edward. – Bella me agradeceu quando coloquei Thony em sua cama.

- Sou pai agora. – eu disse rindo.

Saímos do quarto e ficamos sentados no sofá conversando, ela estava linda ao natural, me contou como foi o dia no SPA e de como estava feliz em ter amigas agora.

Ficamos abraçados apenas curtindo a presença um do outro, ela beijou meu pescoço e ronronou como uma gata, eu beijei sua testa me controlando, nós não passar dos beijos e abraços durante todo esse mês, ela não dera sinal de que pretendia avançar logo e eu esperaria o seu tempo, sem contar que Thony estava a poucos metros de nós, nossa intimidade crescida cada dia mais e o momento certo chegaria para nós.

31 de dezembro.

Ultimo dia do ano, eu fiz umas pesquisas e descobri qual presente daria a Bella na noite de ano novo, fiz minha higiene, me arrumei e saí de casa.

Fora combinado que todos nos encontraríamos na parte da tarde na casa dos meus pais e como no natal passaríamos a noite, eu ainda não havia decido qual rumo tomaria nos quinze dias de férias da empresa, todos nós iríamos viajar, mas com toda a mudança eu ainda não havia comunicado Bella, teria que ir com calma hoje a noite e lhe dizer sobre ela e Thony irem conosco.

Com o presente dela em mãos e um pequena lembrancinha para Thony eu cheguei em casa. Antes da viagem eu traria os dois para conhecer minha casa, quero que eles se acostumem com o futuro lar dos dois.

'_Estou na casa da sua mãe!'_

_B.S._

'_Já? São 13h15mim ainda'_

_E.C._

'_Alice!_

_Só falta você, Emm e Rose acabaram de chegar com as gêmeas'_

_B.S._

'_Vou me arrumar e chego aí em 30mim'_

_E.C._

'_Te espero Love =)'_

_B.S._

'_Ok Baby!_

_Eu te Amo!_

_E.C._

Peguei uma roupa para usar no outro dia, já que ainda possuía algumas peças de roupa para dormir no meu antigo quarto, tomei um banho rápido e sai rumo à casa dos meus pais.

- Obrigada Tio Edward. – disseram as gêmeas para mim.

Eu comprei duas bonecas que falavam algumas palavras em dois idiomas para as duas e um boneco novo do 'Ben 10' para Thony, os três brincavam juntos na sala de TV dos meus pais, depois da noite do jantar Thony passou a proteger as gêmeas até das broncas que Emmett ou Rose tentava dar nelas, ele dizia que era um menino grande e ia proteger as primas sempre.

-Baby, você pode ir comigo lá encima? – eu perguntei a Bella – Queria te mostrar uma coisa.

- Eddie querendo ficar sozinho com a namorada. – disse Emmett alto.

- Não me chama de Eddie, ô lenhador. – eu disse rindo.

Emmett odiava ser chamado de 'lenhador' ele havia pegado trauma após fazer um teatro na escola onde interpretava o papel de um lenhador grosso e burro, o personagem ficara perfeito nele e todos na escola passaram a chamar ele de 'Emmett, o lenhador', desde então ele nunca mais quis ser chamado de lenhador.

Eu e Bella subimos para o meu quarto, ela se sentou na cama enquanto eu peguei a caixa dentro da minha bolsa.

**Bella PDV**

O jantar na fundação havia sito divertido e todos nós adultos tivemos momentos de adultos, dançamos e rimos boa parte do tempo. Edward me apresentou como sua namorada e futura senhora Cullen, todos me trataram bem e foram simpáticos.

Na manhã seguinte ao jantar, Alice havia feito reservas em um SPA badalado na cidade, na verdade era badalado por que era o único na minúscula cidade.

Passei a manhã com Edward e Thony no apartamento, fora uma manhã emocionante, meu menino havia pedido para chamar Edward de 'pai' que prontamente o atendeu, ambos estavam eufóricos por serem 'pai e filho' naquele momento.

Ficar no SPA com as mulheres e as meninas Cullen foi divertido, Alice a todo custo queria saber dos detalhes do meu relacionamento com Edward.

- Nós nos beijamos e é isso. – eu disse envergonhada.

- Só beijos? – Rose perguntou.

- Sim, beijos e abraços. – eu não iria contar sobre a noite no meu apartamento ou a madrugada do natal.

- Que fofo! – disse Alice.

- Relaxe querida, Edward vai respeitar seu tempo. – disse Esme a mim.

- Ele me respeita, nossa intimidade aumenta cada dia mais. – eu disse sorrindo.

Massagens, hidratação, almoço, risadas, nossa tarde no SPA fora resumida nisso.

Edward trouxera Thony para casa no final do dia, ficamos juntos no sofá ora abraçados ou nos beijando.

- Acordado dorminhoco. – eu disse para Thony na manhã seguinte.

Era 31 de dezembro, o ultimo dia do ano de 2011, me sentei na berrada da cama e fique observando Thony acordar. Quem imaginaria que Isabella Marie Swan estaria onde está agora, de golpista que dera o golpe errado a futura senhora Cullen.

Eu havia sido chamada dos piores nomes possíveis durante a gravidez do meu filho, sofri as piores humilhações de Jéssica e todo o assédio possível de Mike, sofri, chorei e guardei tudo pra mim. Faria tudo de novo pelo meu filho, aceitei a ajuda de Edward por amor a Thony e me apaixonar por ele foi consequência, conheci os Cullen e descobri que pessoas podem ser boas mesmo tendo dinheiro, eles eram unidos.

O motivo que me fazia lutar e chorar escondida era Thony, meu bebê, ele merecia tudo aquilo que havíamos conseguido no ultimo mês, fora sua inocência e amor que nos dera aquilo, meu menino desde pequeno já era um lutadorzinho.

- Mamãe, porque a senhora ta chorando? – perguntou Thony deitado na cama.

- É de alegria bebê. – eu respondo limpando meu rosto.

- Não chora mamãe, agora nós temos o papai. – ele disse colocando as mãozinhas no meu rosto – Ele disse que vai cuidar de nós.

- Eu sei meu amor, Edward vai cuidar de nós dois. – eu disse com a voz embargada .

Nós dois passamos a manhã juntos comendo panquecas e assistindo desenhos.

Fiz uma pequena mala para mim com roupas para dormir, o vestido e acessórios para a noite de ano novo e roupas pra usar no dia seguinte, coloquei roupas extras para Thony na mala também, sabia que ele iria querer brincar na neve do jardim com as gêmeas.

Alice viera nos buscar antes do almoço, ficamos conversando na cozinha enquanto Esme comandava divinamente uma dupla de cozinheiras sobre o jantar daquela noite. Mandei SMS para Edward avisando que já estava lá e pouco tempo depois o mesmo chegou, ele trouxera presentes para as crianças, os três encantados com os bonecos ficaram distraídos no chão da sala de TV.

Ele pediu que eu subisse com ele ao seu quarto, disse que tinha uma coisa para me mostrar.

Me sentei em sua cama enquanto ele pegava um caixa em sua mala, ele sentou ao meu lado e me puxou para seu colo, deixando a caixa onde eu estava anteriormente.

- Eu queria dar algo a você. – ele disse a mim.

- Mais presentes Edward? – eu perguntei – Não gaste seu dinheiro comigo.

- É uma coisa só nossa. – ele disse –Apenas nós dois saberemos o significado.

Ele pegou a caixa ao lado e abriu, havia uma linda tornozeleira com três pingentes presos a ela, era dourada e muito bonita.

- É linda! – eu disse – Obrigada.

- Na Índia, os maridos costumam dar as suas esposas tornozeleiras como símbolo do amor. – ele disse me olhando – Eles colocam pingentes que signifiquem coisas importantes para os dois, porém apenas o casal sabe o significado de cada pingente preso a ela.

- Que lindo! – eu disse emocionada.

- Eu não sou seu marido ainda Bella. – ele me olhou – Mas pretendo ser daqui a algum tempo, você tem meu anel e a minha palavra.

- Eu te amo Edward. – eu respondi – E eu quero um dia ser sua esposa.

- E você será. – ele disse.

Ele tirou a tornozeleira da caixa e me colocou de lado na cama, puxou minha perna para seu colo e subiu um pouco a calça jeans.

O contato do metal frio com a minha pele causou um arrepio em mim, que fora percebido por ele.

- Coloco e vou explicando os pingentes certo? – ele disse a mim.

Edward contornou meu tornozelo com o metal e prendeu, colocando minha perna um pouco mais alto ele depositou um beijo molhado encima da minha pele, o tom da sua voz rouca explicando cada pingente me deixou quente, como nunca havia me sentido antes.

- O Coração é por que você possui o meu, desde o dia em que te vi na pista de patinação. – ele disse e beijou minha pele e o pingente.

- O Menininho é por Thony, o nosso menino, obrigado por me deixar ser pai Bella. – depositando outro beijo ao final da explicação.

- E por fim, o símbolo do Infinito, porque eu quero você e Thony para todo o sempre comigo Bella, eu serei seu namorado, noivo, marido e amante, o homem que te faz e a fará feliz. – ele disse isso e beijou cada parte exposta da minha perna.

- Eu te amo Edward. – fora a única coisa que eu pude dizer naquela hora.

Ele puxou para seu colo e me beijou,enfiei minha mãos em seus cabelos e o puxei para mim, éramos realmente um só naquele momento, ele me apertava e me puxava mais, era um duelo onde nenhum dos dois queria perder ou se soltar.

Ficamos em nossa bolha no quarto de Edward até que Alice viera me buscar, como no natal todas nós ficamos dentro de um cômodo da casa nos arrumando, eu optei por deixar meus cabelos lisos mesmo sabendo que no final da noite as pontas iriam enrolar naturalmente, meu vestido era branco com uma única manga comprida, ele ia até as minha coxas era um pouco mais apertado que tudo já havia usado, porém tanto Rose quanto Esme garantiram que não estava vulgar,segundo ambas eu estava divida e Edward passaria mal quando eu descesse.

Thony fora arrumado por Edward em seu quarto, meu menino agora tinha um pai e queria mais do nunca aproveitar todos os momentos que podia.

As 20h00 todas nós estávamos prontas para descer e ver nossos respectivos amados.

As gêmeas estavam lindas com vestidos do mesmo modelos, porém de cores diferentes, Alice usava uma saia alta branca e uma blusa de seda com botões vermelhos, Rose e Esme optaram por vestidos longos com fitas na cintura que as deixaram belíssimas. Fizemos nossa entrada triunfal na sala de TV onde oito pares de olhos se arregalaram ao nos ver. Emm e Jasper correram para suas esposas enquanto Carlisle olhou e rodopiou Esme, Thony correu a frente de Edward e disse que eu estava linda e parecia uma boneca, meu namorado/noivo disse me que eu estava magnífica e ele ficara vidrado na minha beleza, fazendo me corar.

-Você também está divino. – eu disse a ele –Mbem arrumado e cheiroso senhor Cullen.

Os homens usavam calça social e camisas que combinavam com os nossos vestidos, o tom da camisa de Edward era nude, bem parecido com o tom branco do meu vestido.

- E você perfeita senhorita Swan. – ele disse me beijou.

Durante a conversa que tivemos antes do jantar Jasper elogiou a minha tornozeleira dizendo que ela uma bela jóia, eu apenas respondi que fora presente de Edward.

- É muito bonita Bella. – ele disse a mim.

Por volta das 21h30 todos nos sentamos a mesa e ouvimos algumas palavras ditas por Carlisle, sobre o encerramento daquele ano.

'... e quase no final do ano Deus nos deu Bella e Thony, eu tenho um neto.'

Carlisle agradeceu por nós e pelas gêmeas ele estava eufórico em serem avós de três netos de uma só vez.

Nós comemos e rimos durante o jantar, Esme como tradição colocou uma mesa com bebidas e alguns canapés na parte de trás da casa para a hora da virada, todos veríamos os fogos dali.

- Mamãe, eu já sei qual meu pedido de ano novo. – Thony disse a mim.

Todos estávamos sentando na parte fora da casa apreciando a noite, cada casa em uma cadeira confortável, Emm e Rose brincavam com Nessie e Jasper e Alice com Liz, Thony estava sentando no colo de Edward e um pouco distante e nós estava Esme e Carlisle observando a todos.

- E qual seu pedido pra 2012? – eu perguntei.

- Não posso contar agora né! – ele respondeu rindo e indo brincar com Liz.

10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1.

Todos nós gritamos juntos 'FELIZ ANO NOVO'.

Edward me beijou e me abraçou, combinamos que iríamos nos beijar no primeiro minuto de 2012 já que 'você faz na virada, o que fará o ano todo, então vamos nos beijar 2012 inteiro'.

Todos nós nos beijamos e abraçamos, fomos servidos de champanhe e suco com gás para as crianças, Esme me abraçou e agradeceu por eu estar ali com eles, ela disse que em amava com uma filha, coisa que me emocionou, eu e as meninas tivemos nosso abraço em trio desejando que 2012 nos trouxesse ótimas coisas.

- Eu te amo senhor Cullen. – eu disse a Edward.

Todos nós ficamos curtindo os poucos fogos que ainda subiam aos céus da cidade, as crianças estavam pulando e gritando a cada vez que uma cor nova surgia no céu.

- Eu vou ganhar um irmão, um irmão. – ouvimos alguém falar –

Papai Noel vai me dar um irmão esse ano.

Todos nós olhamos para Thony que ficou quieto e colocou a mão na boca.

- Anthony Swan, qual foi seu pedido de ano novo? – eu perguntei a ele.

- Eu... er... eu... é EUPEDIUMIRMÃOPARAOPAPAINOEL! – ele disse muito rápido.

* * *

><p>NA - **Thony todo engraçadinho com os homens da familia!**

**E Edward sendo 'PAPAI' do nosso menino 333'**

**Quem quer uma tornozeleira levanta a mão? hahahha!**

**E esse final?**

**Obrigado por cada review deixada,leio todas e amo cada uma!**

**Minha bisa está um pouco melhor,obrigado pelas orações!**

**Beijos May.**

**N: Só temos mais 5 capítulos pela frente, quando mais reviews, mais rápido o próximo vem. :P**

**Bijinhos até mais. **


	11. Chapter 11

********Desclaimer:****** **Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

**Bella PDV**

Todos rimos da situação em que Thony nos colocou, pedir um irmão ao papai Noel? Isso lá era presente que se pedisse? Só meu pequeno menino para pensar nisso.

A família riu e brincou comigo e com Edward sobre um novo membro em 2012, Edward disse que se eu quisesse nós teríamos um bebê, apenas fiquei vermelha e ri da situação, Thony pareceu gostar demais da idéia e ficou dizendo as primas que teria um irmão também e as três crianças faziam planos de como iriam brincar, enquanto nós adultos riamos de tudo.

Devido ao champanhe e o vinho e várias outras coisas o assunto 'bebê em 2012' fora esquecido facilmente.

Como na noite de natal, todos ficamos na casa de Esme e Carlisle, tínhamos três crianças cansadas e adormecidas no quarto, e devido a presença das meninas eu tive que oficialmente dormir no quarto de Edward, Esme já estava providenciando um lugar novinho e bem decorado para os pequenos junto com um enorme quarto de brinquedos .

Essa seria a 3ª vez que durmo com Edward, mas a vergonha sempre seria minha companheira. Por volta das 02h da manhã todos os adultos foram para seus respectivos quartos da mesma forma que eu e Edward. Nosso relacionamento intimo estava progredindo, acredito que depois do presente dele durante a tarde parte do meu medo sumiu, eu ainda não estava pronta para me entregar a ele e ter um relacionamento sexual tão já, eu ainda me sentia desconfortável para chegar nesse ponto, por enquanto as sessões de amassos que tivemos já me agradaram e a ele também, pois o mesmo nunca tentou mais nada além do que eu permito todas as vezes.

Durante uma das sessões de compras com Alice eu havia adquirido vários pijamas, hoje optei por um short doll azul um pouco mais curto que o ultimo que usei no natal. Quando saí do banheiro Edward já estava deitado na cama olhando para a TV, ele puxou o edredom e eu me deitei ao seu lado, apenas nossas respirações eram ouvidas no quarto.

Edward me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo, eu estava meio que encima meio que de lado em seu corpo, ele beijou a minha testa e me apertou mais ainda.

- Eu te amo Bella – ele disse a mim.

- Obrigado por me amar Edward, eu também te amo.

Nós ficamos em silencio mais uma vez, olhei para o lado direito do quarto e o violão de Edward estava encostado no armário, eu havia amado a forma com ele cantou para mim aquela noite, eu dormi e sonhei com a sua voz, ele possuía uma voz rouca. Fechei meus olhos e me aconcheguei mais em seu corpo.

- Você pode cantar pra mim? – eu perguntei de olhos fechados ainda.

- Quer que eu cante pra você dormir? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

- Por favor – eu disse – Já que seu violão está aqui.

- Eu tinha isso em mente. – ele respondeu – Cantar pra você hoje a noite.

Ele levantou da cama e pegou o violão, encostei-me à cabeceira da cama, e vi Edward se sentar a minha frente segurando o violão, ele tirou a camiseta que usava dizendo que o incomodava ao tocar por ela ser larga demais, eu apenas concordei e vi a camiseta preta ser jogada em algum lugar do quarto, ele ficou apenas com a calça de moletom preta, tirou o vilão da capa e colocou sob a perna, puxei o edredom até a minha cintura e ouvi alguns acordes que ele fazia no violão.

- Quer ouvir algo em especial? – ele perguntou a mim.

- Não, como da outra vez apenas toque pra mim. – eu respondi.

Ele deu um olhar intenso e começou a tocar

.com/watch?v=ZHIeXqkNJ7Q

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Era a música do toque do meu celular?

Como Edward sabia que eu amava aquela música? E que era perfeita párea nós? Alice devia ter dito algo pra ele, eu simplesmente amava aquela música, ele continuou a cantar.

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Eu apenas o olhava, a música dizia exatamente o que eu pensava agora, eu estaria perdida sem ele a forma com ele cantava com tanta intensidade, o brilho no olhar, ambos estaríamos perdidos sozinhos.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without_

_You, you, you_

_Without you_

Eu não tinha uma voz bonita ou rouca como a dele, porém na frase seguinte eu comecei a cantar e olhar da mesma forma que ele me olhava.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Nós não piscamos e nem desviamos o olhar em nenhum momento, estávamos presos em nossos olhares, na intensidade da situação.

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without_

_You, you, you_

_Without you_

Em algum momento apenas a minha voz era ouvida e Edward permaneceu tocando.

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Eu fechei os olhos e cantei

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Senti uma lagrima escorrer em meu rosto e um toque suave na minha bochecha secando a lagrima, Edward beijou a minha testa e colocou seus braços em volta de mim.

Ficamos juntos por vários minutos, quietos apenas respirando, o silencio foi quebrando pela voz dele ao meu ouvido.

- Eu te amo baby – ele disse – Nunca duvide que eu te amo.

Eu o abracei mais forte e disse que o amava, ele levantou e colocou o violão de volta a capa e o deixou próximo ao armário novamente.

Ele deitou e me colocou parcialmente encima de seu corpo, minha cabeça encaixou se na curva do seu pescoço, eu distribui alguns selinhos naquela área enquanto Edward fazia carinho em meus cabelos, o quarto fora iluminado apenas pela luz da lua que o deixava na penumbra, distribui mais selinhos em seu pescoço subindo para o queixo e bochecha, senti Edward me apertar e colocar meu corpo mais próximo dele, eu estava agora praticamente encima dele.

- Moça bonita – ele disse – Se eu começar a te beijar não vou parar tão cedo.

- Acho que eu estou pedindo por isso não? – eu respondi.

- É isso mesmo que você quer? – ele respondeu com outra pergunta.

Eu o beijei, sem respostas ou palavras, passei a minha perna por seu quadril e fiquei encima dele, suas mãos foram para minha cintura e me puxaram para mais perto, enterrei minha mãos em seus cabelos e o puxei pra mim, não fora um momento calmo e romântico como sempre, ali estavam somente Edward e Bella, dois adultos, um casal de namorados de verdade duas pessoas se doando.

Nossas respirações estavam pesadas e meu coração acelerado, em nenhum momento até agora tínhamos sido tão intensos e até um pouco selvagens, senti as mãos de Edward em várias partes do meu corpo como se quisesse gravar cada parte de mim, ele nunca deixou de dizer que me amava, várias vezes entre beijos e mordidas eu o ouvi dizer que me amava, eu não estava pronta para nada mais intimo, ter as mãos dele em meu corpo era o máximo que teríamos naquele momento e pareceu ser satisfatório para Edward, que me tocou, apertou e me beijou.

Ele colocou sua testa próxima a minha e olhou-me intensamente.

- Eu te amo Isabella. – ele disse.

Naquela noite, várias vezes a frase 'eu te amo' fora dita, poderia parecer clichê para muitas mulheres, mas não para mim, saber que ele me amava e cuidaria de mim era a prova de ser aceita, se saber que eu teria alguém, não era o Edward empresário ou o filho de Esme e Carlisle, ali era Edward o meu Edward.

-Mamãe – eu ouvi Thony me chamar.

- Mamãe, acorda. – eu abri meus olhos e vi Thony na lateral da cama.

- Hey bebê – eu disse.

- Mamãe, eu vomitei no quarto. – ele disse.

Eu olhei para Thony e parte do seu pijama estava sujo, com uma enorme mancha avermelhada.

- Está doendo bebê? – eu perguntei.

- Minha barriga mamãe. – ele disse – Está doendo.

- Bebê vamos trocar essa roupa e ver o estrago que você fez no quarto. – eu disse me levantando.

Percebi que Edward ainda estava deitado na cama, com apenas as pernas cobertas pelo edredom, Thony deve ter entrado com muita calma no quarto para não tê-lo acordado.

Eu corri para o banheiro, fiz minha higiene e voltei ao quarto, peguei Thony no colo e sai em direção ao quarto que deverei estar fedido e bagunçado.

- Minha barriga dói mamãe. – ele sussurrou.

- Vamos trocar de roupa e depois tomar um remedinho, certo? – eu tentei acalma-lo.

- É colorido? – ele perguntou.

Thony tomava qualquer tipo de remédio desde que tivesse cor, ele dizia que remédios sem cor eram ruins, vai entender cabeça de criança. Parte do edredom estava sujo, com a mesma cor avermelhada do pijama, efeito da torta de morangos que Rose fizera para as crianças. Peguei toda a roupa de cama e a coloquei em um canto, fazendo o menor barulho possível para não acordar as gêmeas, olhei para o relógio do 'Ben 10' no criado mudo e eram 07h35min da manhã do dia 01 de janeiro.

Levei Thony para o banheiro, meu menino ainda vomitou duas vezes até conseguir tomar um banho de verdade, eu esperava que o vômito fosse apenas pelo excesso de doces da noite passada, ainda existia algum dinheiro guardado do que recebi de Edward, mas gastar com hospital e remédios era a ultima coisa que eu desejava.

Coloquei outro pijama nele e voltamos para o quarto de Edward, dei um copo de antiácido infantil para ele e o deixei deitado na cama ao lado de Edward, peguei a roupa de cama suja e a deixei na lavanderia, quando Esme acordasse eu avisaria o que houve lavaria a roupa suja, passei pela cozinha e peguei um copo de suco de maça, meu menino estava desidratada e um suco ajudaria, ao entrar no quarto encontrei Edward acordado segurando um Thony adormecido deitado em seu peito.

- Ele te acordou? – eu perguntei – Me desculpe!

- Não, ele deitou ao meu lado. – ele respondeu – Era um corpo novo na minha cama e não era você, por isso acordei.

- Me desculpe! – eu disse novamente – Ele passou mal, vomitou no quarto.

- Mas ele está bem? – ele perguntou – Você deu algum remédio a ele? Ele está mesmo bem? Nós podemos leva-lo ao hospital agora.

- Hey... hey calma! – eu disse – Ele comeu doce demais e vomitou, já dei remédio, um banho e agora ele precisa dormir um pouco mais.

-Tem certeza? – ele perguntou – Podemos leva-lo agora a um hospital.

- Não baby. – eu disse – Ele ficará bem, acalme se.

-Tudo bem. – ele respondeu – Mas ele não melhorar nós vamos ao hospital.

- Eu serei a primeira a leva-lo. – eu disse – Agora fique quietinho e durma com Thony ainda são 08h15min.

- Tem lugar para você aqui. – ele ajeitou Thony em seu colo e deu espaço para mim na cama.

- Vamos dormir os três então. – eu deitei ao seu lado.

Edward beijou meus cabelos e a testa de Thony, eu ainda fiquei um bom tempo observando os dois dormindo, até que caí no sono novamente.

- Ela é preguiçosa papai. – Thony disse – Ela demora para acordar sempre.

- Você está melhor? – Edward perguntou a Thony.

Eu ainda mantive meus olhos fechados apenas ouvindo a conversa dos dois.

- Minha barriga não dói mais. – ele respondeu.

- Então vamos acordar a mamãe, por que minha barriga vai doer de fome daqui a pouco. – ele disse a Thony.

- Papai, vamos beijar a mamãe e ver se ela acorda. – meu menino disse.

- Vou contar a até três, e atacamos ela. – Edward disse.

- Um... dois... três. – eles pularam encima de mim me enchendo de beijos.

- Acorda mamãe, acorda! – Thony falava enquanto Edward me beijava.

-Para! Para! – eu tentei me mexer.

Eu ainda deitada agarrei Thony e fiz cosquinhas nele, Edward se juntou a mim e nós três riamos deitados na cama.

- Bella. – Esme me chamou – Por que a roupa de cama de Thony está na lavanderia?

- Ele passou mal de manhã. – eu expliquei – Excesso de doce.

Eu expliquei a ela sobre o vomito durante a manhã, a família toda estava na sala rindo de algum desenho animado que as crianças escolheram pra ver, fiquei com Esme na cozinha terminando de guardar as coisas da mesa do nosso café tardio.

Da mesma forma que no natal, almoçamos durante a tarde e todos juntos ficamos na sala vendo filmes o resto do dia.

- Bella – Alice me chamou – Amanhã passo as 10h00 no apartamento, nós temos coisas a fazer. – ela disse a mim.

- Isso mesmo Bella, eu e as meninas vamos juntos. – Rose disse pegando Nessie no colo.

- Dia de meninas? – Thony perguntou – Papai nós vamos ter nosso dia de menino?

- Não pequeno Anthony, amanhã todos vamos as compras. – Alice disse – Inclusive os homens.

Todos eles fizeram caretas, mas concordaram com ela, eu olhei para Edward sem entender o que iria acontecer, não me lembro de nenhum evento nos próximos dias, algo deveria ter surgido e não me avisaram.

Me despedi de Alice e de todos e combinei que as 10h00 já estaria na porta do prédio com Thony, Edward nos levou pra casa.

- Vou dar banho em Thony e já volto. – eu disse a Edward.

- Ok Baby. – ele respondeu.

Meu menino estava exausto, foram dias e dias de diversão ele descansava quando já não aguentava mais.

- Mamãe? – ele me chamou.

- Sim querido. – eu tirei a roupa que ele usava e liguei o chuveiro.

-Eu te amo. – ele sorriu para mim – Eu fui um bom menino, você tem um emprego, e eu um papai.

- Isso querido. – eu concordei – Você foi e sempre será um bom menino, e a mamãe também te ama.

- O Edward me ama? – ele perguntou.

- Claro bebê! – eu respondi – Feche os olhos para eu tirar o shampoo.

- Eer... er... mamãe, o Edward tem uma surpresa. – ele disse rindo.

- Uma surpresa? – eu perguntei.

- É! Uma surpresa boa. – ele ria e falava – Eu já sei qual é, e é tão legal.

- Ok! Vou esperar pela surpresa tão legal. – eu disse.

Tirei Thony do chuveiro, meu menino estava grande e já consegui colocar o próprio pijama sem ajuda, nós dois voltamos para a sala e encontramos Edward deitado no sofá olhando para a TV.

- Então o Senhor Cullen, tem uma surpresa pra mim? – eu perguntei a Edward.

Ele e Thony riram juntos, meu filho se ajeitou no colo de Edward e mudou de canal colocando no desenho do 'Ben 10'.

- Sente aqui baby, e eu lhe direi qual a sua surpresa. – ele deu dois tapinhas no sofá indicando onde eu deveria sentar.

- É mamãe, senta pro papai contar a surpresa legal. – Thony disse olhando pra TV.

Eu me sentei e olhei para Edward, Thony estava concentrado no desenho e ele também já sabia qual era o assunto a ser tratado.

- Prometa que não vai ficar brava? – ele perguntou.

- Vou tentar. – eu respondi.

- Por favor? – ele disse olhando me intensamente.

- Ok! Agora conta. – eu disse impaciente.

- Veja Thony, a mamãe está curiosa. – ele disse ao menino.

Ambos riram de mim e permaneceram quietos.

- Me conta logo! – eu exigir.

- Nósvamostodosvaijar – ele disse.

- Devagar Edward. – eu disse – Repita o que você disse.

- Não! Thony disse que era mais fácil falar assim. – ele disse rindo.

-É mamãe, nósvamostodosviajar. – até meu menino estava do lado de Edward, eram realmente pai e filho.

- Digam devagar, AGORA! – eu disse.

- Thony, você pode dizer comigo? – Edward disse a Thony – Eu tenho medo dela.

- Tá bom papai, vamos juntos. – ele respondeu.

- Vou contar a até três e falamos. – Edward disse.

- Tá! – meu menino concordou.

- 1..2..3.

- NÓ.. – eles disseram juntos e alto.

Thony escondeu o rostinho do pescoço do Edward e perguntou.

- Ela tá com cara de brava? – ele falou – Papai, a mamãe tá vermelha.

Thony escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Edward, enquanto ele tinha apenas um olho aberto.

-Sim campeão, pelo pouco que vejo ela está brava e vermelha. – ele disse.

- Merda papai! – ele disse.

- Anthony Swan, você disse um palavrão? – eu perguntei – E Edward Anthony Cullen, quem vai viajar?

- Amor? – ele me chamou.

- Baby? Love? – ele estava receoso.

- Mamãe, todos nós, a Tia Rose e Tio Emm, as gêmeas, Tia Alice e Tio Jas e a vovó e o vovô Carlisle. – Thony disse com naturalidade.

- Eu posso explicar amor. – Edward disse.

- Estou ouvindo Edward. – mantive minha postura de brava, mesmo estando empolgada com a história da viagem.

**Edward PDV**

- Pai, eu ainda não faço ideia de onde ir. – eu disse ao meu pai.

- Edward, tem que ser um lugar bom para todos. – ele respondeu.

Todos os homens estavam sentados próximo uns aos outros na sala, enquanto Alice e Rose distraiam as crianças com algum desenho.

- Mano! – Emmett me chamou – Acho que devia ser algo pra crianças, elas merecem se divertir.

- Isso, concordo com Emmett. – disse Jasper.

- Ok! – eu disse – Um lugar bom para as crianças, mas qual? Que lugar seria esse? – eu perguntei.

- Onde as crianças ficariam felizes? – Perguntou Jasper.

- Disney! – meu pai disse.

- DISNEY! – gritou Emmett.

- Cala boa Emmett. – eu bati em sua cabeça- Era surpresa, esqueceu?

- Foi mal, mas porra! É a Disney.

- Quem sãs as crianças mesmo? – Jasper brincou com Emmett.

- Todos vamos a Disney então. – disse meu pai – Vou providenciar passagens e resolver com os advogados os documentos das meninas.

- Isso pai, ainda faltam algumas autorizações para que elas possam viajar legalmente conosco.

Jasper discretamente avisou a Alice e Rose qual era nosso destino, meu pai falaria com a minha mãe depois e eu com Bella, ainda tinha que avisa-la que íamos todos viajar, ela e minha mãe ficaram na cozinha tendo um momento de 'mães' juntas.

- Thony. – eu o chamei.

- Sim papai. – ele respondeu.

- Venha aqui. – eu disse – Preciso te contar uma coisa.

Ficou certo que falaríamos as crianças apenas que vamos viajar e não contar o destino, queremos ver a reação dos três ao chegar lá.

Eu contei a Thony que iríamos viajar, mas Bella ainda não sabia que era nosso segredo, apenas mais tarde eu contaria a ela, meu filho prometeu ficar quieto, vi a animação do menino e das gêmeas a imaginar aonde toda a família iria.

Alice combinou de fazer compras com toda a família no outro dia, precisávamos de roupas e coisas para a viagem, toda a família passaria o dia no shopping juntos comprando em pleno dois de janeiro, ficou combinado de estarmos no shopping as 10h30 do dia seguinte.

A volta para o apartamento de Bella, foi tranquilo, pensei em todas as formas de começar a contar sobre a viagem, mas nada deu certo, Thony disse que eu tinha uma surpresa para ela, não esperei contar daquela forma, porém o menino já havia começado. Nós brincamos e eu falei rapidamente qual era surpresa, Bella pediu que dissesse calmamente o que era, pedi ajuda ao Thony e ambos dissemos juntos.

- NÓ.. – nós falamos.

Na mesma hora Thony escondeu o rosto no meu pescoço e fez várias perguntas sobre a reação de Bella, enquanto eu fugia feito um rato, fechei um olho e fiquei observando o tom vermelho tomar contar do rosto dela.

- Eu posso explicar amor. – eu disse.

- Estou ouvindo Edward. – ela respondeu.

Eu expliquei sobre as férias da empresa e o quanto todos nós trabalhamos nos últimos dias para podermos ficar alguns dias longe, seriam apenas 10 dias fora, toda a família unida em uma viagem, falei sobre incluir ela e Thony já que eles estavam comigo agora e eram parte integrante da família, ela ficou relutante, falou que seria caro demais ou que era uma viagem em família e os dois não deveriam ir, eu tinha uma resposta para tudo, dinheiro era o de menos, e os dois eram sim da família, são futuros Cullen.

- Prometa não gastar com mais nada? – ela perguntou.

- Após a viagem? – eu respondi com outra pergunta.

- Não! Desde já prometa? – ela disse.

- Love, não posso. – eu disse – Após a viagem eu prometo ficar um longo tempo sem gastar com você ok?

- Só vamos comprar o necessário. – ela respondeu – Odeio o amor que Alice tem por compras, ainda nem usei metade do que ela comprou.

- Então se prepare. – eu disse – Por que amanhã será pior.

Ela sorriu e olhou para Thony.

- Hey bebê, então vamos todos viajar. – ela disse ao menino.

- Oh! – ele colocou a mão na boa – Vai ser uma loucura.

- E pra onde vamos papai? – Thony me perguntou.

- Segredo. – eu disse.

- Mamãe. – ele a chamou – Papai não disse onde vamos.

- Nem pra mim querido. – ela respondeu.

Eu falaria para ela longe de Thony, garanto que ela ficaria emocionada, com certeza daria um jeito de levar o 'Ben 10* ' até meu filho.

*O personagem 'Ben 10' é da 'Cartoon Network' porém na minha história o personagem é da Disney,não havia como levar as crianças em outros lugar, já que o 'CN' não tem um parque próprio como o da Disney,então vamos todas acreditar que o personagem 'Bem 10' é da Disney.

'_E pra onde todos vamos?'_

_B.S._

'_Oh! Mulher curiosa =p'_

_E.C._

'_Diz logo Baby'_

_B.S._

'_Um lugar quente e divertido'_

_E.C._

'_Sem dicas, sou péssima,_

_Diga logo =('_

_B.S. _

'_As crianças vão amar'_

_E.C._

'_Sem dicas Edward _'

_B.S._

'_Quanto amor não?'_

_E.C._

'_Fala logo!'_

_B.S._

'_Oh mulher!_

_Vou mandar letra por letra do lugar que vamos =p'_

_E.C._

'_Que chato!'_

_B.S._

'_Ainda te amo ok!'_

_E.C._

'_Cadê as letras? =)'_

_B.S._

'_Vamos às letras Senhorita Curiosa'_

_E.C._

'_Anda logo! RS ~'_

_B.S._

'_D'_

_E.C._

'_Dallas?'_

_B.S.'_

'_Hahahah NÃO!'_

_E.C._

'_Outra! Pfv'_

_B.S._

'_I'_

_E.C._

'_Não sei =('_

_B.S._

'_S'_

_E.C._

'_Dis..._

_Nós vamos pra Disney?'_

_B.S._

'_Sim baby!_

_Todos vamos a Disney'_

_E.C._

'_Eer... Edward, obrigada!'_

_B.S._

'_Tudo por vocês!_

_Você acha que Thony vai gostar?'_

_E.C._

'_Gostar?_

_Esse menino vai amar, o 'Ben 10' oh!_

_Meu menino vai ver o 'Ben 10'_

_Obrigada!'_

_B.S._

'_Vocês são minha vida Love!_

_E eu cuido do que é meu'_

_E.C._

'_Bobo!_

_Eu te amo'_

_B.S._

'_Também te amo linda'_

_E.C._

Trocamos mais algumas SMS até nos despedirmos.

A segunda feira fora uma loucura, compras e mais compras, Alice deve ter comprado coisas demais para todos, ela correu, gritou e quase brigou em uma das lojas que entramos, os homens apenas carregavam sacolas e as vezes dávamos alguns palpites nas nossas roupas, porém Alice já tinha tudo em mente. As mulheres estavam eufóricas e compulsivas, até Bella, sim a minha namorada estava super empolgada com a viagem, pois tudo que minha irmã pegava ela levava e sem reclamar, espero que isso dure e eu possa comprar várias coisas a ela.

As crianças estavam aproveitando os momentos no shopping indo brincar em vários lugares e comendo todo tipo de besteira que o lugar oferecia.

- Aproveitem por que quando isso passar, adeus comidas de fast-food. – disse Rose as três crianças.

Nossa viagem estava programada para sexta feira, então todo o tempo que Alice e as meninas tiveram durante a semana elas fizeram compras, como se na Flórida elas não fossem comprar enquanto nós homens resolvíamos os documentos e coisas finais para viajar.

Malas da Barbie e do Ben 10 arrumadas, inúmeras malas vermelhas, rosas e azuis empilhadas na sala dos meus pais, finalmente chegaram a sexta feira e nossa tão bagunçada viagem. As crianças estavam eufóricas cada um usando uma roupa que indicava seu personagem favorito, as meninas de Barbie e Thony com 'Ben 10'.

Fomos de carro até Seattle e de lá pegamos um vôo direto para a Flórida, as crianças dormiram durante o vôo e deram um certo descanso para nós, Bella cochilou encostada no meu peito, mas logo despertou fazendo varias perguntas sobre o lugar.

- Já viemos aqui quatro vezes. – eu disse a ela.

- Então você sabe onde estamos indo mesmo. – ela respondeu.

- Confie em mim querida. – eu ri.

Nós desembarcamos no aeroporto da Florida e cada casal pegou um taxi, um andar do hotel fora reservado para nós, o check in feito rapidamente, pois a agilidade era uma das que se conseguia por ter um 'Cullen' como sobrenome, não que isso me agradasse, mas as pessoas faziam questão. Nós agradecemos ao gerente do hotel e fomos para o andar que foi reservado a nós, as crianças foram colocadas na cama enquanto os adultos em seus respectivos quartos arrumavam as malas, ainda eram 14h00 quando chegamos a Florida combinamos que as 18h00 sairíamos pelo menos para mostrar as crianças onde estávamos.

Bella tentou organizar as malas em um canto do quarto, havia um outro quarto onde Thony estava dormindo, durante o tempo que ficaríamos fora alguém viria arrumar nossas malas.

Estávamos todos na porta do hotel, as crianças eufóricas ainda não haviam percebido onde estávamos devido ao hotel ser afastado e não ter nada que lembrasse a Disney, caminhamos cerca de dez min até encontrarmos umas das entradas do parque, era a entrada do 'Walt Disney Studios'.

- Papai! – Nessie gritou para Emmett.

- OH! AH! É – Liz apenas guaguejava.

Todos nós olhamos para Thony que até então era a única criança quieta.

-Thony? – eu o chamei – filho?

Fora tudo muito rápido, em um segundo meu menino estava parado e quieto e no seguinte ele começou a gritar.

- Meu Deus! MERDA! OH! – ele colocou a mão na cabeça e continuou a gritar.

- DEUS! EU... EU TÔ EU NA DISNEY! – ele dizia.

-THONY! ESTAMOS NA DISNEY! – Nessie gritou.

As três crianças começaram a gritar coisas que mal entendíamos, apenas sabíamos que era pela alegria de estar na Disney.

- Oh mamãe! – ele olhou para Bella – Meu coração mamãe, eu tô na Disney, aí meu Deus!

Todos os adultos riram da reação de Thony, ele parecia não acreditar, ele colocou as mãos na cabeça, deu voltas em seu próprio corpo e não parava de falar que estava na Disney.

- Sim bebê! – Bella disse – Estamos todos na Disney.

- DEUS! – Thony gritou.

Todos nós olhamos para o menino assustados agora, já que o grito parecia de desespero.

- EU... EUVOUVEROBEN10! – ele disse rápido.

* * *

><p>*AiiiiseguraoThony* gente esse também foi o último capítulo que eu li. Então não sei como as coisas procedem -'<p>

No capítulo anteiror todas queria Edward+Tornozeleira né hahaha

Comentem bastante que o próximo assim como este pode vir antes do que eu planejei posta -...-

Beijinhos, ótimo final de semana.

**Lary Reeden**


	12. Chapter 12

********Desclaimer:****** Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet _._**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Inicial:<strong> Sobre o capítulo de hoje,eu nunca fui a Disney então se você já foi e viu coisas que não tinha lá na minha história,SORRY..essa Disney é minha então existem coisas lá que eu coloquei!

Boa Leituraa 33'

* * *

><p><p>

**Capítulo 12 **

_** Bella PDV**_

_Enfim estávamos na Disney, a alegria das crianças era palpável e dos adultos também, eu estava encantada com tudo e isso por que nem havíamos entrando no parque, havia uma parte toda arborizada onde cada arvore era de um personagem diferente da Disney, as meninas ficaram encantadas com a visão das Princesas logo a nossa frente. Vários personagens vieram interagir com as crianças e com os adultos, Emmett era o mais divertido entre todos nós, ele ria e pulava junto com as crianças, Alice e Jasper pareciam fazer parte daquilo com a toda a elegância dela, o casal ia a nossa frente rindo e rodopiando como se fossem um casal real, Esme e Carlisle tiravam fotos de tudo ao redor, Rose correu junto ao marido e começou a brincar com as crianças._

_- Eu disse que ele iria amar. Edward falou ao meu lado. _

_- Sim! eu respondi sorrindo Todos parecem crianças aqui. _

_Esme e Carlisle pegaram Liz no colo e tiravam fotos juntos, enquanto os demais ainda interagiam com os personagens._

_Todos nós fomos em direção a rua principal do parque a 'Main Street' onde tínhamos visto de várias partes do parque e inúmeras lojas com várias coisas, desde roupas, brinquedos até comida e doces tudo com personagens, por ser mais de 18h30 naquela noite nós apenas jantamos no 'Akershus onde todas as princesas e príncipes participam na refeição e somos tratados como a realeza, todas as mulheres receberam uma coroa brilhante que piscava,enquanto os homens receberam pequenas espadas escrito 'I'm Prince' Thony e as gêmeas ficaram empolgados com os objetos._

_-Mamãe! Thony me chamou Eu sou um príncipe. _

_-Sim, o príncipe da mamãe. eu respondi rindo. _

_Acho que nunca tirei tantas fotos na minha vida, nós tiramos fotos em grupo, em dupla, com as crianças, rindo, fazendo caretas entre outras poses._

_- Papai Nessie chamou Emmett._

_- Podemos morar em um castelo? ela perguntou a ele._

_- CLARO! respondeu Thony animado Todos somos príncipes e princesas agora, e vamos morar num castelo._

_Todos rimos da animação das crianças, as gêmeas tinham uma pequena câmera na mão, própria pra elas enquanto Thony tirava fotos do celular do Edward. _

_Optamos por pedir várias besteiras já que estávamos no Disney, íamos esquecer das comidas saudáveis por 10 dias, hot dogs, hamburger, batatas fritas, Milk shake, sorvete tudo que podíamos comer de bobeira foi pedido por Carlisle._

_As crianças comiam e riam cada vez que um príncipe ou princesa vinha nos trazer algo._

_- Agora vamos dormir, por que amanhã temos um dia cheio. eu disse a Thony._

_- Promete que quando eu acordar, eu vou estar na Disney? ele perguntou._

_- Claro bebê eu respondi Só vamos embora daqui e, dez dias ok?_

_- Obrigado mamãe. ele disse sonolento. _

_Edward já estava deitado quando saí do banho._

_- Temos um longo dia amanhã baby ele disse me abraçando._

_- Obrigado Love. eu me aconcheguei mais perto dele e coloquei minha cabeça em seu ombro._

_- Eu te amo Bella. ele disse e beijou a minha testa e assim dormimos. _

_Já era nosso quarto dia da Disney e nunca imaginei que havia tantas coisas pra comprar, Alice e Rose nunca ficavam de mãos vazias em consequência eu acabava comprando também para a alegria de Edward. Todas as sacolas eram enviadas para o hotel na mesma hora, já tínhamos ido ao '_The Haunted Mansion' e deixamos três crianças rindo demais com os fantasminhas e livros que falavam na mansão, ou quando fomos ao 'Mickey's Philharmagic' e ao invés de crianças tínhamos 4 homens barbados e responsáveis doidos pela tecnologia 4D do lugar, eles pareciam as crianças, comentando e querendo a tecnologia na sala de casa.

_As crianças ficaram maravilhadas com o '_Buzz Lightear's Space Ranger Spin', eu realmente achei que o 'Buzz' estivesse lá no simulador, eram vários carrinhos, havia um espécie de lazer na ponta dos carrinhos onde mirávamos e acertávamos os 'Aliens' que apareciam com a ajuda do 'Buzz' tínhamos que salvar a galáxia, uma por uma e descobrimos que era uma competição onde o trio de Liz e os tios acabou fotos com vários personagens pelos caminhos que fazíamos, todo tipo de presente era comprado pelos adultos, tudo que as crianças gostavam era dado a elas, eu tentei dizer não a algumas coisas, porém ouvi Carlisle dizer.

- Dinheiro nenhum paga a alegria da minha família unida Bella. ele falou olhando para todos a nossa frente.

Eu não tentei ir contra essa frase.

Jantar com princesas, piratas, simuladores fantasmas e toda a alegria da Disney. Eu todas as noites agradecia a Edward por dar aquilo a Thony e por me fazer feliz.

No sexto dia de viagem, Alice descobriu um que teria o 'Baile da Cinderela' na verdade era um espécie de festa onde todos iam vestidos de alguma princesa e príncipe que existia, na mesma hora ela fez reserva para todas as mulheres e as meninas no salão da Cinderela e os homens foram ter um dia de aventura no Epcot Center onde haviam simuladores de corridas e montagens de carros.

Após o café da manhã cada grupo foi para um lado, no fim da tarde os homens também iriam ao salão já que eles seriam nossos príncipes no baile.

Alice já tinha em mente como cada casal iria se fantasiar e as crianças também, fizemos tudo que tínhamos direito, cabelos, unhas, maquiagem fomos tratadas como princesas de verdade. Na parte da tarde as gêmeas vieram ficar conosco, já que exista um salão próprio para menininhas, com as mesmas coisas que o nosso, porém mais decorado e voltando para elas, ambas estavam lindas e super felizes.

- Mamãe! Liz chamou Rose.

- Sim lindinha. ela respondeu a menina.

Todas nós estávamos folhando algumas revistas e conversando.

- Eu e a Nessie fizemos uma amiguinha. ela disse sorrindo para a irmã O nome dela é Carolyn.

_- É mamãe concordou Nessie ela é tão legal e tava lá se arrumando também. _

_- Então vocês tem uma amiguinha nova, ela vai ao baile? perguntou Rose._

_- Sim, ela vai se Branca de Neve. disse Liz que puxava o roupão rosa do corpo._

_- Então vamos ter que escolher outra princesa para você bebê, já que você ia de Branca de Neve. respondeu Rose._

_- Não mamãe, eu quero ir de Branca de Neve. respondeu Liz E a Nessie também. _

_- Então teremos três mocinhas de Branca de Neve hoje? perguntou Alice._

_- É tia, nós três. respondeu Nessie. _

_- Bella! Alice me chamou Posso colocar uma roupinha de caçador no Thony? _

_- Caçador Alice? eu perguntei Ele tem que ser um príncipe. _

_- Bellinha, olha essa foto. ela me mostrou uma fantasia infantil de caçador A Branca de Neve deixou o príncipe e agora ela tem um caçador. _

_- Quando eu era criança a Branca de Neve casava com o príncipe. eu respondi rindo. _

_- Posso ou não? Alice perguntou._

_- Se o Thony deixar, ele pode ir de caçador. eu respondi._

_- Vou pedir a roupa do príncipe e de caçador pra ele. ela respondeu indo falar com a recepcionista._

_As meninas voltaram para o salão das crianças e foram colocar as fantasias de Branca de Neve, enquanto nós mulheres fomos buscar nossos vestidos._

_Por volta das 18h foi avisado que os rapazes estavam se arrumando do outro lado em uma sala._

_Nós tínhamos penteados altos e coroas na cabeça, como verdadeiras princesas, as gêmeas estavam lindinhas vestidas de Branca de Neve com perucas e tudo, já que eram loirinhas, elas vieram mostrar as fantasias e voltaram para esperar a amiguinha que também iria de Branca de Neve._

_- MAMÃE! ouvi Thony gritar na porta de onde estávamos. _

_- Aqui bebê. eu respondi. _

_Meu menino veio correndo para onde eu estava terminando de ajeitar a coroa._

_- Por que eu não sou um príncipe, igual ao papai? ele perguntou._

_- ALICE! eu gritei Você não perguntou não é? Apenas deu a roupa a ele. eu disse a ela._

_- Mas ele ficou uma gracinha. ela disse apontando pra Thony._

_Os cabelos dele estava arrumado todo para trás com um ar de "sujo" um par de botas marrom por cima da calça preta um pouco apertada, ele tinha uma camisa branca de malha com uma armadura amarrada a ele que o deixava um pouco maior e "fortinho" e pra finalizar um machado nas mãos e um arco e flecha preso as suas costas, ele realmente parecia um caçador._

_- Bebê eu o chamei você não gostou? _

_- É legal mamãe ele respondeu mas eu não sou um príncipe. _

_- Podemos trocar e você será um príncipe. eu disse a ele. _

_- Tia Alice, por que eu sou um caçador ? ele perguntou olhando para ela. _

_- Lindinho da tia, por que as meninas vão de Branca de Neve e você é acompanhante delas. ela respondeu E agora a Branca de Neve namora o caçador e não um príncipe. _

_- Um caçador? ele perguntou E ele é forte e grande? _

_- Sim e muito bonito. Alice respondeu._

_- Então eu fico de caçador respondeu Thony mexendo no machado mas cadê as meninas? _

_- Já vem querido eu respondi elas estão se arrumando. _

_Nós mulheres fomos esperar os nossos respectivos príncipes na entrada do salão, as gêmeas chegaram logo depois com a sua amiguinha Carolyn, a menina estava uma graça ela era branquinha e tinha olhos tão grandes e castanhos como os meus, a sua fantasia ficou tão perfeita quanto das meninas._

_- Por que você não é um príncipe? Perguntou Carolyn a Thony. _

_- É por que eu sou o caçador ele respondeu e o caçador é o namorado da Branca de Neve. _

_- Num é um príncipe? ela perguntou confusa._

_- A tia Alice ele apontou para tia que estava arrumando as gêmeas disse que agora ela namora um caçador, grande e bonito. _

_- Então você é meu namorado? perguntou Carolyn. _

_- Tia Alice disse pra ficar com as gêmeas ele respondeu mas sua fantasia é igual, então você pode ficar comigo também. _

_Eu estava olhando a rua quando sinto a presença de alguém atrás de mim,_

_- Olá minha Bella. –disse Edward. _

_-Oi! eu sorri Olá príncipe. _

_Todos os homens estavam cumprimentando suas princesas, era engraçado ver a cena, todos pareciam os personagens reais parados ali._

_Emmett e Rose eram 'Cinderela e Charming', ela usava um longo vestido azul e os cabelos loiros enrolados com uma enorme coroa presa no alto da cabeça, enquanto Emmett usava a tradicional roupa de príncipe azul com detalhes dourados._

_Alice e Jasper estavam vestidos de 'Sininho e Peter Pan' era impossível pensar neles em qualquer outro casal, mesmo sua personagem não sendo uma princesa a própria Alice parecia uma usando a fantasia, um vestido verde tomara que caia cheio de brilhos, um par de asas transparentes com pequenos strass, já Jasper usava a roupa no mesmo tom de verde com camiseta e calça com cortes que pareciam folhas, eles eram realmente os personagens vivos._

_Esme estava abraçada a Carlisle que se fantasiaram de 'Bela Adormecida e Philip' os longos cabelos castanhos brilhavam com uma coroa em sua cabeça, enquanto o vestido de tom rosa a deixava graciosa, Carlisle tinha os olhos fixos em sua esposa, seu traje também era de príncipe com detalhes em azul e vermelho._

_E por fim nada mais clichê eu que e Edward nos vestindo de 'Bela e a Fera', meu vestido amarelo brilhante que deixava meus olhos a mostra, meus cabelos estavam enrolados nas pontas e minha coroa é delicada e muito brilhante e Edward com a roupa parecia com do seu pai e irmão, porém com detalhes em azul escuro e preto, seu cabelo estava arrumado para o lado que dava um ar de 'certinho' ao meu príncipe._

_Fomos todos escoltados até o local do baile por quatro guardas reais, eu realmente estava vivendo em um conto de fadas naquele lugar, as crianças pulavam e riam a nossa frente, tiramos inúmeras fotos._

_O local parecia um palácio de tão lindo, vários personagens circulavam por ali, tanto funcionários fantasiados como convidados, as crianças tinha um local preparado para elas, mas também podiam ficar conosco._

_- Hoje você realmente é meu príncipe. eu disse a Edward. _

_- E você é a minha Bella. ele respondeu sorrindo. _

_Nós rimos e conversamos, fomos servidos inúmeras vezes por vários personagens, cada momento um diferente e bem simpáticos._

_Edward e eu estávamos sentando conversando quando um Thony eufórico se jogou em nós._

_- Eu amo a Branca de Neve. ele disse rindo._

_- Calma filho. Edward disse. _

_- Não mamãe, eu amo a Branca de Neve ele disse ela é linda e minha namorada._

_- Anthony Swan, você tem uma namorada? eu perguntei. _

_- Tenho mamãe ele disse olhando para mim é a Carolyn e ela é linda. _

_- E a Carmen menino? eu perguntei Você não a ama?_

_- Que Carmen mamãe? ele perguntou Eu nem me lembro dela._

_- Menino! Mas você estava apaixonado por ela. eu respondi rindo._

_- Eu amo a Carmen, a Jane do Shopping, a Irina do MC e agora a Branca de Neve. respondeu rindo Tio Emm disse que sou bonito e tenho que aproveitar _

_- Menino, não ouça o que seu tio fala. eu respondi._

_- Eu sou bonitão, mamãe Thony falou e sou um caçador. _

_Meu menino saiu correndo para encontrar sua Branca de Neve, eles brincaram e riram durante um bom tempo em que eu fiquei observando, ele cuidava dela e às vezes até as mãos eles seguram um do outro, isso era o máximo que ambos sabiam fazer, Edward parecia orgulhoso das conquista de Thony, tanto que ficou se gabando para Jasper e Emmett sobre quão lindo e sedutor era seu filho._

_**Edward PDV**_

_Os dias na Disney estavam sendo ótimos, ver a alegria de Thony e das gemas não tinha comparação, inúmeros brinquedos e locais para conhecer, ver o sorriso de Bella também não tinha preço, umas das coisas que mudou foi o fato dela aceitar melhor as coisas que eu lhe dava, como o cartão de crédito que entreguei a ela no primeiro dia da viagem, todo o gasto sairia da minha conta que futuramente seria dela também, as mulheres acabam por comprar muitas coisas que eram enviadas ao hotel para que não tivéssemos que carregar nada._

_Dormir com ela era outra coisa maravilhosa, não sei como será após a viagem onde terei que dormir sozinho em casa, já que ela não me parece ter a intenção de me convidar para dormir na casa dela, nem eu de fazer o convite para ficar na minha, tivemos poucos momentos sozinhos durante o dia, trocamos alguns beijos e carinhos e a noite aproveitamos um pouco mais, porém nos controlando já que Thony dormia no quarto anexo ao nosso._

_Minha irmã descobriu um baile que era feito no parque aonde todos iam fantasiados de vários personagens, logo tratou de colocar na nossa programação, então após o café da manhã do 6º dia na Disney, as mulheres foram para uma espécie de SPA e nós homens ao uma parte do parque chamada 'Epcot Center' especificamente no 'Test Track' onde podíamos acompanhar em um simulador, corridas e montagens de carros, do mesmo jeito que no simulador de 'Snow Board' todos ficamos fascinados com a tecnologia do lugar, meu pai já queria conversar com alguém do parque e saber da possibilidade de ter um em casa, com certeza não agradaria a minha mãe essa compra, mas como ele mesmo disse 'Elas compram tudo e eu não reclamo, vou gastar meu suado dinheiro' todos nós apenas rimos e esperando a resposta sobre um simulador de corridas._

_- Pai Emmett o chamou o senhor é o cara. _

_Todos nós rimos, no final das contas papai comprou um simulador de corridas e o de snow board que eu tanto queria, no dia seguinte eu teria que desmarcar o encontro com o fornecedor já que meu pai possuía um simulador, e combinamos de montar uma 'area de lazer masculina' na parte de trás da casa dos meus pais._

_- Não quero nem pensar quando dona Esme olhar a sua conta bancária pai. eu disse a ele._

_- Com certeza Edward, Esme vai gritar. disse Jasper._

_- Eu me resolvo com ela ok. respondeu meu pai calmo e tranquilo. _

_Após o passar pelo simulador nós fomos até o SPA que as mulheres estavam, havia uma parte reservada aos homens, pois seriamos os príncipes naquela noite, era uma sala com várias cabines e espelhos, salgadinhos, lanches e bebidas estavam postos em uma mesa afastada para que fossemos nos servir, Emmett e Thony já deviam ter comido metade de tudo aquilo, nunca vi uma criança com tanto apetite feito meu menino._

_Todas as cabines tinham nossos nomes e dos príncipes, a parte mais difícil foi colocar meu cabelo no lugar, a quantia de gel que usei foi absurda, mas no fim meu cabelo ficou normal quase como do príncipe da foto que eu havia procurado na internet pelo celular._

_Dançamos, rimos e tiramos fotos acho que cada passo que dávamos minha mãe tirava uma foto, as gêmeas estavam lindas de Branca de Neve e o Thony de caçador, só Alice pra ter essa idéia e arrumar essa roupa para o menino, que por sinal gostou já que não parava de mostrar o machado e o arco e flecha que possuía._

_Estávamos voltando ao hotel quando Thony me chamou._

_- Papai Thony me chamou nós podemos morar aqui?_

_- Não filho eu respondi ninguém pode morar aqui. _

_- Só o Mickey e a família dele? perguntou Thony._

_- Isso eu concordei só o Mickey e os personagens. _

_Após um banho relaxante todos fomos nos deitar, teríamos mais 3 dias e depois voltaríamos a nossa vida normal._

_No oitavo dia na Disney, iríamos ver a 'Parada Disney' um desfile de todos os personagens e em carros e no chão interagindo com as pessoas, as crianças ficaram animadas no café da manhã, pois durante os desfiles algumas pessoas eram convidadas a participar e desfilar também, apenas eu a Emmett sabíamos que todos nós seriamos chamados para desfilar, após todo a comida do café da manhã todos andamos até a rua onde seria a parada, os altos falantes anunciam quanto tempo faltava e logo após várias músicas animadas podiam ser ouvidas, as gêmeas usavam coroas na cabeça e Thony um enorme chapéu com orelhas do Pluto, minha irmã comprou orelhas da Minnie para as mulheres e orelhas do Mickey para nós,mesmo adultos era impossível não entrar na famosa magia Disney'. _

_Por volta das 11h00 teve inicio o desfile onde vários personagens passaram em carros e a pé mexendo e brincando com as crianças, todas as musicas passaram a ser cantadas por um grupo que ficou em um palanque cantando, eram versões de musicas conhecidas e animadas, o carro do Mickey parou em nossa frente e apontou para Thony._

_- AH DEUS! o menino gritou eu vou desfilar?_

_- Todos nós filho eu respondi. _

_Nos deram passagem e toda a família foi para a rua junto aos personagens, as gêmeas riam e dançavam com meus pais, Emmett e Rose dançavam juntos e Alice e Jasper pulavam com Thony, ao longe ouvimos a música mudar e uma melodia aminada e conhecida começou a tocar._

.com/watch?v=sIBObnmA258&feature=related

_Yellow diamonds in the light__  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine  
>What it takes to come alive<em>

E peguei a mão da Bella e a puxei pra mim, ela riu e começou a cantar a música me olhando.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

Ela riu e rodopiou a minha frente,

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Na Terceira parte da música nós já cantávamos juntos, e riamos da brincadeira.

_Shine a light through an open door  
>Love and life I will divide<br>Turn away cause I need you more  
>Feel the heartbeat in my mind<em>

Bella colocou a mão em meu peito e eu parei olhando para ela, seus cabelos brilhavam e seu sorriso de alargava ao olhar para mim. Ela deu várias voltas em torno de mim cantando e sorrindo.

_It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny  
>But I've gotta let it go<em>

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Eu ria e cantava junto com ela, a minha família toda cantava e ria espalhados pela rua.

_Yellow diamonds in the light  
>And we're standing side by side<br>As your shadow crosses mine_

Eu vi as gêmeas no colo de Jasper e Emmett, e Thony com o meu pai, Alice e Rose cantavam animadas e minha mãe começou a filmar tudo.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Eu abracei Bella e cantei olhando para ela, toda aquela frase era verdade 'Eu encontrei o amor, em um lugar sem esperança' ela era meu amor.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

Nós cantamos juntos e sorrimos o tempo todo com o final da música.

_We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<br>We found love in a hopeless place  
>We found love in a hopeless place<em>

- Eu te amo Isabella eu disse ao final da música.

Toda minha família continuou desfilando e brincando, várias musicas foram cantadas por nós, eu e Bella apenas andamos de mãos dadas e riamos de alguma coisa que as crianças faziam, tiramos mais fotos e filmamos tudo. Ao final da parada, fomos almoçar no 'Backlot Express' a decoração do lugar lembrava um antigo estúdio de gravação com câmeras, cadeiras, rolos de filmes, a especialidade do lugar eram hambúrgueres de vários tamanhos, você podia montar o seu hambúrguer, desde o tradicional de 'carne' até um com 100% de queijo, coisa que agradou a todos, enormes copos de refrigerante foram servidos a nós e as famosas batatas fritas também.

Na parte da tarde, meus pais levaram as crianças ao o espetáculo do 'Cirque de Soleil', nós seis aproveitamos para ir a lugares com brinquedos para adultos como o 'Splash Mountain' onde as meninas saíram todas molhadas e nós homens rindo, e o Big Thunder Mountain Railroad' uma montanha russa pequena e rápida, fomos todos em um mesmo carrinho, que pareciam aquelas de carregam ouro no desenho do 'Tio Patinhas' todos nós rimos gritamos e rimos durante o percurso e por fim fomos ao 'Space Mountain' durante a fila todos nós pudemos ver planetas e meteoros estávamos praticamente no espaço, o carrinho era em forma de foguete, cada carrinho cabiam 3 pessoas, então optamos em irmos em duplas e não separar ninguém, a sensação do brinquedo é ser lançado ao espaço e observamos as estrelas, a velocidade é absurda também, nada é visto por nós além das estrelas.

- Edward, é lindo eu ouvi Bella dizer a minha frente.

- Quero um desse em casa eu respondi rindo.

No final da tarde estávamos cansados e felizes, cada um foi para seu quarto tomar banho e dormir, iríamos jantar no 'Beaches Cream Soda Shop'.

Thony chegou super animado e falante do show, ele nos contou sobre as músicas, os artistas e do quanto amou as cores do 'Cirque de Soleil'.

- Mamãe ele chamou a Bella Carolyn estava lá com os pais dela.

- A Branca de Neve? eu perguntei.

- Isso papai, a minha namorada ele respondeu orgulhoso.

- Agora o senhorito tem uma namorada? perguntou Bella.

- Tenho ele confirmou vovó Esme chamou Carolyn e os pais dela pra jantar junto conosco hoje.

- E você vai me apresentar sua namorada? eu perguntei.

- Claro papai ele respondeu. **  
><strong>**Shop**

Naquela noite todos fomos jantar no 'Beaches Cream Soda Shop' onde conhecemos os pais de Carolyn, Garrett e Kate Biers, o restaurante possuía uma decoração total 'rock and roll' com nos anos 50 anos, grelhados, refrigerantes e vários sabores de sorvetes no cardápio.

- Papai Thony me chamou você viu que o senhor Biers gostou de mim?

Na volta para o hotel Thony não parou um minuto de falar em Carolyn ou Carol como ele a chamava, ficou combinado que todos iriam ao 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' no dia seguinte com todas as crianças.

- Claro, você um ótimo menino eu respondi.

Tomamos banho e caímos na cama exaustos, mais dois dias e iríamos embora, Bella não deixou de sorrir em nenhum momento durante esses dias, e como sempre ela me agradecia a cada momento que podia.

O 'The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh' é um lugar super bonito e colorido, os personagens do desenho do 'Puff' aparecer e contam coisas sobre a natureza, todo o trajeto é feito em carrinho em forma de potes de mel, as meninas amavam cada vez que algum personagem aparecia para falar, enquanto Thony segurava a mão de Carolyn e falava várias coisas a ela, meu filho estava crescendo e era praticamente um 'hominho' com sua namorada de quatro anos.

Com o calor que fazia na Orlando, resolvemos ir a um parque aquático no meio da tarde, o 'Typhoon Lagoon' um enorme parque com a montagem perfeita de uma praia no 'Caribe', com areia branca e vegetação perfeita, a enorme piscina com ondas agradou a todos, as quatros crianças usavam bóias em seus braços, havia alguns monitores/salva vidas observando a piscina em todo momento.

Ver Bella em um biquíni azul com flores foi o ápice do dia, eu havia visto de vestido, short e com um baby doll curto, mas com aquela roupa de banho era bem melhor, tentei não mostrar muito meu entusiasmo ao olhar para ela.

- Tão bela eu disse rindo.

- Pára Edward, eu estou morrendo de vergonha ela disse ficando vermelha.

- Você está linda eu respondi pode parando de vergonha.

Todos nós ficamos sentados embaixo de uma barraca, protegidos do sol, de onde podíamos observar a alegria das crianças, Emmett e Jasper foram se aventurar em alguns tobo-água enquanto eu apenas quis curtir a presença de Bella ao meu lado.

Todos voltamos para o hotel as 18h30, marcamos de jantar com Kate e Garrett, já que eles viajariam de madrugada, a família Biers morava em Seattle próximo a nós em Forks, coisa que agradou não só as crianças com as mulheres por terem Kate como a mais nova amiga.

O janta fora tranquilo, regado a boa comida e conversa, o momento triste foi ver Thony se despedir de Carolyn, fora tão triste quanto vê-lo se despedir de Carmen.

- Você não vai esquecer de mim? perguntou Thony a Carol.

- Não Thony respondeu a menina e nós vamos nos ver quando você voltar

-É respondeu meu menino triste mamãe disse que você pode ir nos visitar, já que sua casa é perto da minha.

- Isso ela riu vou brincar com as meninas e com você.

Eles de abraçaram e Thony deu um beijo na bochecha de Carolyn, a menina abraçou a todos e ficou segurando a mão de Thony enquanto os adultos se despediam, a menina deixou uma lagrima cair de seus olhos quando abraçou meu filho e correu para o colo do pai. Prometemos a Thony e as gêmeas que em breve todos iriam se reencontrar.

Amanhã é o ultimo dia na Disney, e o dia da grande surpresa para o Thony, a cada noite o menino nos perguntava quando ia conhecer o 'Ben 10', dormimos tranquilamente a nossa penúltima noite no hotel.

Acordei com um Thony desesperado e pulando na cama ao meu lado.

- É hoje! ele gritava é hoje! Eu vou conhecer o 'Ben 10' é hoje.

Com a animação dele fora impossível demorar em sair do quarto do hotel, todos já estavam na entrada sorrindo e conversando, fomos em direção ao restaurante que jantamos na primeira noite, a minha surpresa estava lá o _'Akershus ', nos sentamos e fizemos os pedidos, como na primeira vez vários personagens circulavam pelo local, todas da família meio que saibam que a surpresa seria no ultimo dia, mas não em qual momento especifico, fomos servidos com um café da manhã delicioso._

_- Papai Thony me chamou eu quero outro milk shake. _

_- Qual sabor? eu perguntei. _

_- De chocolate mesmo ele respondeu._

_Fiz o pedido e avisei ao garçom que era a hora, poucos minutos depois o pedido de Thony chegou._

_- O Milk shake do Thony o garçom disse. _

_Meu menino levantou a cabeça e olhou em direção a voz, a sua frente estava um rapaz de uns 18 anos usando a fantasia do 'Ben 10' calça verde, camiseta branca com uma listra preta, o relógio e até o cabelo marrom divido para o lado o rapaz tinha, ele era muito parecido com o desenho que Thony tanto amava._

_- Olá Thony disse o rapaz. _

_Todos olharam para o menino que estava mudo e ficando verde, Bella o cutucou e ele nem se mexeu._

_- Filho? Bella o chamou. _

_- Thony? eu mexi em seu braço, meu menino parecia em transe olhando fixamente para o rapaz a sua frente vestido de 'Ben 10'. _

_- Hey Thony chamou o rapaz fale comigo. _

_Thony estava sentado entre mim e Bella, em um movimento rápido o menino ficou em pé e gritou._

_- EUTÔVENDOOBEN 10 ele arregalou os olhos e a boca omeucoraçãoéoBen10. _

_- Deus! Meu coração ele gritou gente, é o Ben 10, oh MERDA! _

_Ele falou varias palavras tão rápidas e algumas foram difíceis de entender._

_- Calma querido disse Bella é o 'Ben 10 sua frente sim. _

_- Dá licença pai ele disse se jogando eu preciso abraçar ele. _

_- Oh meu Deus ele colocou os pés no chão e jogou os braços em torno do rapaz é você mesmo! _

_Os próximos minutos passaram com Thony gritando, pulando e dizendo a todos que era amigo do 'Ben 10'. _

_O rapaz fantasiado ficou até a hora de irmos embora, que fora a parte mais difícil, Thony tentou convencer 'Ben 10' a ir embora conosco._

_- Não posso amigo ele respondeu eu tenho que salvar o planeta lembra? _

_- Mas eu posso te ajudar disse Thony._

_- Você já me ajuda disse o rapaz cuide da mamãe e seja um bom menino._

_- Mas eu sou, e você pode morar comigo Thony tentou convencê-lo de ir em casa você dorme no meu quarto. _

_- Eu tenho que ficar aqui ele respondeu a Thony com a minha família e salvando o mundo. _

_- Tá bom! disse Thony triste pelo menos eu te conheci, vou pedir pro Papai Noel levar você lá em casa no natal. _

_- Seja um bom menino, e eu irei visitar você ele respondeu._

_Tiramos algumas fotos e nos despedimos, Thony abraçou e ainda brincou um tempo com o rapaz. _

_- Salve o mundo Ben disse Thony ao ir embora. _

_Meu menino ficou triste, mas alguns minutos depois, ele surtou caindo na real de que havia conhecido seu personagem favorito, ele riu, pulou e gritou que era amigo do 'Ben 10'._

_Durante a tarde, após a euforia todo do Thony nós fomos ao 'Isle' assisti o filme em 4D do 'Shrek' todos nos divertidos e rimos com o filme do ogro._

_- Papai chamou Liz. _

_- Sim baby respondeu Emmett._

_- Você parece o Shrek ela respondeu rindo. _

_Todos nós passamos mal de tanto rir, pois pelo tamanho meu irmão lembrava mesmo o ogro._

_Nós optamos em jantar no hotel mesmo já que nosso vôo sairia no outro dia 12h00 e tínhamos as malas para arrumar e muita compra para guardar, as 23h00 voltamos para os quarto e começamos a arrumar as malas, minha irmã esperta havia comprado duas malas extras para cada casal, que não fora suficiente, no outro dia de manhã eu sairia pra comprar mais algumas malas para colocar todas as compras._

_A noite passou e rápido e logo já era dia, saí cedo e comprei mais duas malas extras para cada casal, que dessa vez coube tudo que compramos, tomamos café no hotel e as 10h00 nos despedimos da Disney, as crianças nos fizeram prometer que viríamos no ano seguinte aqui, as 10h40 chegamos ao aeroporto onde embarcamos para Seattle e para nossa vida real._

_**Bella PDV**_

_Comprar é muito mais divertido que guardar as compras, aqui estava eu, em meio a sacolas e malas tentando arrumar espaço para colocar tudo no armário._

_Os dias passaram rapidamente e já era 26 de janeiro, eu fiz minha matricula na faculdade no curso de literatura e em 05 de fevereiro iria começar a trabalhar na fundação._

_Quando Edward voltou a trabalhar passamos a nos ver apenas a noite ou quando eu ia até o escritório que era raro às vezes, eu não queria atrapalha-lo, sai vários dias com Rose e Alice e passei algumas tardes com Esme, eu e Rose havíamos combinado de procurar uma escolinha para deixar as crianças durante o período da manhã onde ambas iríamos estudar e tarde as crianças ficariam conosco na fundação._

_- Esme achou uma ótima escola Bella disse Rose a mim Marquei uma visita para segunda feira, assim pode ir e levar os três juntos. _

Naquela tarde Esme resolveu levar as gêmeas e Thony ao cinema, ela disse que a função da Avó é mimar os netos e era isso que ela faria.

As 15h00 Alice nos encontrou no shopping, ela queria comprar um presente para Jasper e passar um tempo a mais conosco, uma tarde compras mesmo que contra a minha vontade sempre me rendia algumas sacolas, eu tentei devolver o cartão de Edward, porém ele foi irredutível e não o aceitou, disse que era meu e que poderia usa-lo em qualquer situação.

_-Eu estou cuidando de você de Thony ele disse a mim não quero o cartão de volta, é seu. _

Depois dessa frase há uns quinze dias atrás eu não tentei devolver ou reclamar nada a ele.

_'Love?'_

_E.C._

Há dias não trocávamos SMS como antes, pois passávamos pouco tempo sem nos falar ou nos ver.

_'No shopping com Alice e Rose'_

_B.S._

_'Comprou algo?'_

_E.C._

_'Sair com elas, é sinal de sacolas._

_Haahaha'_

_B.S. _

_'Sinto sua falta =p'_

_E.C._

_'Eu também sz'_

_B.S._

_'Me acostumei a dormir com você por perto,_

_É estranho agora'_

_E.C._

_'Digo o mesmo,_

_Até Thony estranha em não te dar 'boa noite'_

_B.S._

_'Vocês não conhecem a minha casa ainda'_

_E.C._

_'Você nunca nos convidou'_

_B.S._

_'Você quer conhecer a minha casa?'_

_E.C._

_'Eu e Thony?'_

_B.S._

_'Claro!_

_É onde vamos morar quando nos casarmos'_

_E.C._

_'Claro que queremos,_

_Marque e me avise'_

_B.S. _

_'Só se você prometer que passarão a noite lá'_

_E.C._

_'Tem que ser no final de semana,_

_Para não atrapalhar você'_

_B.S._

_'No próximo então?'_

_E.C._

_'Depois de amanhã?'_

_B.S._

_'Sim, pode ser?'_

_E.C._

_'Sem problemas,_

_Passaremos a sexta e sábado com você '_

_B.S._

_'Não!_

_Pego vocês na sexta e só libero na segunda de manhã'_

_E.C._

_'Um final de semana todo?_

_Acho que será divertido'_

_B.S._

_ 'Com certeza love'_

_E.C._

_'Preciso ajudar as meninas,_

_Vejo você mais tarde?'_

_B.S._

_'Sim, e eu te amo'_

_E.C._

_'Vou te esperar..._

_E EU TAMBÉM TE AMO 33'_

_B.S. _

Compramos mais algumas coisas e finalmente Alice me deixou na minha casa, à noite contei a Thony que iriamos ficar na casa do Edward durante o final de semana, ele no escritório a tarde já havia programado um churrasco com a família no sábado.

Sexta chegou linda e um pouco fria, eu arrumei uma mala para mim e Thony com peças de roupas e objetos que iria precisar.

Há quatro dias atrás, eu falei com Sue, ela resolveu prolongara viagem com as amigas e só chegaria dia 10 de janeiro, eu contei tudo aconteceu na Disney e prometi apresenta-la oficialmente a minha nova família.

- Mamãe Thony me chamou nós vamos morar com o Edward?

- Não querido é apenas um final de semana eu respondi.

- Mas depois que você casar com o papai nós vamos né? ele perguntou.

- Sim! Vamos morar os três lá eu respondi.

Por volta das 17h00 Edward nos pegou e fomos em direção a casa dele, o lugar era enorme e lindo, um belo jardim, uma casa perfeita para a nossa família, descemos do carro e fomos recebidos por uma empregada simpática.

- Sejam bem vindos a minha casa disse Edward.

- MAMÃE Thony gritou Papai tem uma piscina, EUNUNCAMAISQUEROIREMBORADAQUI.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final:<strong>

_Gaaaaaaaaaah ~pula igual ao Thony na Disney~_

_Todas essas reviews lindas,me deixando vyadaaa!_

_Só mais 3 capítulos e daremos 'Tchau' ao Thony! _

_~Choraaa~_

Até o proxímo capítulo ~Beijoo~

**Maah**


	13. Chapter 13

**********Desclaimer:****** ****Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet_._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

**Edward PDV**

A vida voltava ao normal, conseguia ver Bella e Thony durante a noite ou quando ela ia me visitar no escritório, sabia que ela havia passado dias com Rose e Alice e até tarde com a minha mãe.

O trabalho no escritório estava corrido também, eu vi os homens da família apenas durante os almoços, onde sempre conversávamos sobre tudo que estava acontecendo,

- Brô – disse Emmett – você e a Bella, é, já é, já chegaram aos finalmentes? Tu já mostrou do que um Cullen é capaz?

- EMMETT! – meu pai e Jasper gritaram – respeita a Bella seu idiota – disse meu pai.

- Ué! Já são praticamente dois meses – ele disse- e sei que o Eddie já não transa com ninguém ha um bom tempo.

- Não pelo seu irmão Emm – disse meu pai – e sim por Bella, seu ogro, Liz tem razão, você é realmente a versão humana no Shrek.

- Desculpa Edward – disse Emmett arrependido.

- Tudo bem – eu respondi – mas a real é que eu e Bella, não chegamos lá ainda – eu respirei fundo e olhei para eles – ela demonstrou interesse no ano novo, e estamos indo com calma.

- Ela é uma boa moça filho – disse meu pai – vá com calma.

-Isso Brô, vá com calma – disse Emmett rindo – mas não demore muito.

- Shrek – disse Jasper rindo.

Mas essa era a verdade, depois do ano novo eu e Bella tivemos poucos momentos juntos, e apenas na virada do ano é que tivemos um avanço, eu não iria pressiona-la tudo ao tempo dela, os beijos e abraços intensos aconteciam e isso já me agrava, entretanto se ela disser que o momento de um avanço maior chegou, com certeza eu irei aceitar e trata-la como se deve.

Com as visitas noturnas, SMS e conversas pelo celular ficou combinado que Bella e Thony passariam o final de semana comigo, eu tinha dois dias para deixar a minha cama confortável para uma criança de cinco anos.

Liguei para a minha mãe e pedi para que ela compra-se, toda a roupa de cama, tolhas e alguns artigos de decoração do 'Ben 10' para o quarto de hospedes, onde Thony ficaria, eu daria a opção de Bella dormir com ele ou no meu quarto.

- Levo tudo amanhã cedo e já deixo arrumado – disse minha mãe ao celular.

- Ah! Por favor, compre cereais para o café da manhã? – eu pedi- não sei se tem em casa.

- Façamos melhor filho – disse minha mãe – darei instruções às empregadas e todos poderemos passar o sábado juntos na sua casa?

- Ótima ideia mãe – eu respondi – vou avisar a Jasper e Emm.

- Tudo bem querido – ela respondeu – deixarei tudo certo amanhã cedo.

Nos despedimos e eu ainda fiquei um pouco mais na empresa, avisei a todos sobre irem a minha casa no sábado.

Tão rápido sexta chegou. Fui avisado pela minha mãe que tudo já estava arrumado em casa e que amanhã depois das 10h todos estariam lá.

As 17h00 eu já estava no prédio para pegar Thony e Bella, o caminho até a minha casa fora tranquilo, meu menino estava empolgada em ir conhecer sua futura casa. Chegamos rapidamente, peguei as duas malas que Bella havia feito e entramos na minha casa.

- Sejam bem vindos a minha casa – eu disse.

Bella observou tudo a sua volta e olhou para mim, fomos despertados pelos gritos de Thony, meu menino estava com o rosto colado na porta de vidro.

– MAMÃE – Thony gritou – Papai tem uma piscina, EUNUNCAMAISQUEROIREMBORADAQUI.

Nós já estávamos acostumados, quando Thony ficava feliz ou nervoso na verdade qualquer reação do menino ele falava sem respirar e unia as palavras, até eu usei essa técnica uma vez com Bella. Rimos da situação e explicamos a ele, que a minha casa seria a dele também em um futuro próximo coisa que deixei bem claro a Bella.

- Boa Noite papai – disse Thony deitado na enorme cama do quarto de hospedes.

- Estamos a duas portas do seu quarto querido – disse Bella – me chame, ou vá até lá se algo acontecer.

- Mamãe – chamou o menino – eu sou grande, e o 'Ben 10' está aqui.

O quarto havia ficado um pouco infantil com todas as coisas que minha mãe havia comprado, roupas de cama do personagem favorito de Thony, e algumas objetos decorativos espalhados pelo quarto.

- Tudo bem homenzinho – concordou Bella – mas estamos no final do corredor.

Thony dormiu rapidamente, nos deixando ir para o meu quarto, eu dei a opção de que ela dormisse com ele, porém o próprio menino nos assegurou que era grande e que seus pais deveriam dormir junto como os pais do 'Bob Esponja' dormiam.

- Love – eu chamei Bella – nós quase não ficamos sozinhos nas ultimas semanas.

- Mas nos vimos diariamente Edward – ela beijou meu queixo.

- Mas não ficamos sozinhos – eu disse trazendo seu corpo mais próximo ao meu.

- Alguém está carente – Bella respondeu rindo.

- Uhum! – eu respondi – preciso de atenção.

- Oh! Meu namorado carente – Bella riu e me beijou – você quer um pouco de atenção agora?

- Se isso for possível – eu respondi – com certeza eu quero.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, uma hora ela estava abraçada a mim e no momento seguinte, Bella passou as pernas pelo meu quadril e se sentou, apertei seu quadril e a trouxe para mais perto de mim.

- Hmm! Gostei dessa atenção toda – eu respondi rindo.

- Tudo pelo meu namorado carente – ela respondeu e me beijou.

Como no ano novo, foram beijos mais intensos, eu apertei a lateral do seu quadril com uma mão e a outra subiu para suas costas, Bella colocou os braços ao redor do meu pescoço e senti quando suas mãozinhas puxaram meus cabelos já próximos a minha nuca, eu estava em uma posição meio deitado/sentado na cama coisa que me ajudou um pouco a controlar minhas mãos, que hora estavam em seu quadril ou costas. Bella desceu beijos pelo meu queixo e mordeu meu pescoço, eu estava empolgado com a nova Bella, que tomou a iniciativa e não parecia querer parar tão já.

Eu passei minha mão na lateral do seu corpo, próximo ao seio dela, senti quando seu corpo respondeu ao meu toque e ela tremeu. Ela explorou toda a região entre meu queixo, pescoço e orelha enquanto eu lambi, beijei e mordi parte do seu pescoço.

- Edward – ela me chamou ofegante.

Nós respiramos por alguns minutos recuperando o fôlego, eu realmente havia acabado de dar um amasso na minha namorada.

- Sim Love – eu respondi.

Ela estava vermelha e com os cabelos um pouco bagunçados devido a forma que nos movemos e das vezes que minhas mãos foram parar lá.

- Eu... e... eu acho é – Bella gaguejou e se possível ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Você? –eu perguntei.

Beijei o canto da sua boca e a ouvi suspirar.

- Diga baby – eu disse a ela.

- Eu... é eu acho – Bella respirou fundo e me olhou – eu ainda não acho que posso ter um relacionamento sexual com você.

Ela parecia envergonhada ao meu dizer isso.

- Hey baby – eu a chamei – olhe pra mim e ouça.

- Me desculpe Edward – Bella disse triste.

- Love – eu segurei seu queixo – vamos avançando conforme você permitir, podemos parar por aqui, já que esse amasso foi o mais longe que fomos – eu disse rindo – eu vou esperar-la tudo no seu tempo futura senhora Cullen.

- Obrigado Edward – ela riu fracamente – você é tão perfeito, vamos com calma – ela beijou meu queixo – e deixar as coisas acontecerem.

- Claro baby – eu concordei – tudo ao seu tempo Bella, tudo para você.

Ela riu e me beijou.

- Acho que é... hum... é sobre o amasso – Bella disse rindo – .

- O que baby? – eu perguntei – usando a tática de Thony?

- Não me faça repetir – Bella riu – você entendeu bobinho.

Claro que eu havia entendido, sobre continuar o que estávamos fazendo, mas queria ouvir em claro e bom som.

- O amasso, é talvez você queira continuar – ela disse ficando vermelha – eu é, eu gostei.

- Tudo por você baby – eu beijei seu queixo – claro que podemos continuar – beijei o cantinho da sua boca – desde que esteja tudo bem para você – puxei seu lábio inferior.

- Uhuhu – foi a única resposta que tive de Bella.

- Papai? – ouvi Thony me chamar – acorda papai.

Senti pequenas mãozinhas puxando a cola da minha camiseta e um peso sobre a minha barriga.

- Vamos papai – Thony colocou as mãos no meu peito – acorda seu preguiçoso.

Eu acordei, mas mantive meu olhos fechados, coloquei minha mão na lateral da cama e ela estava vazia, com certeza Bella já havia acordado.

- Eu vou comer toda a panqueca que a mamãe fez para nós – disse Thony encima de mim.

Eu abri os olhos e encontrei meu menino sentado em meu peito, com cabelos bagunçados e ainda de pijama.

- NÃO! – gritei puxando ele para mim – todas as panquecas da mamãe não.

- Então acorda, seu preguiçoso – Thony respondeu rindo.

Eu o coloquei ao meu lado da cama e me sentei.

- Mamãe fez panquecas e tem um montão de coisas na mesa – ele disse me olhando – tem comida para muita gente lá embaixo.

- Claro filho – eu amava chamar aquele menino de 'FILHO' – Tio Emm e Tio Jas comem demais e sem contar seu avô.

- Todo mundo vem pra cá? – ele perguntou.

- Sim – eu respondi – as gêmeas e as suas tias também.

- A vovó? – ele perguntou.

- Todos campeão – eu respondi e me levantei.

- Posso usar a piscina com as gêmeas? – ele me perguntou.

- Desde que sua mãe deixe – eu respondi indo em direção ao banheiro.

Enquanto descia as escadas Edward ouviu duas vozes na cozinha e o riso de Thony.

- Obrigada Carmen – a próxima voz que ele ouviu foi de Bella.

- Menina – chamou Carmen – se o Senhor Edward souber que eu a deixei fazer isso, vai sobrar para mim.

Edward odiava ser chamado de Senhor, porém Carmen sua mais antiga funcionária só o tratava como Edward quando sua família estava por perto ou quando estavam sozinhos, como era a primeira vez de Bella ali em sua casa com certeza a sua empregada o trataria assim em frente de Bella.

- Ele não vai brigar com você – Bella respondeu sorrindo – garanto isso, agora me deixe terminar.

Entrei na cozinha e realmente Thony não exagerou, havia uma enorme mesa de café da manhã posta na parte onde o pouco sol batia na cozinha, na outra ponta Bella e Carmen estava parada cozinhando algo, o menino estava sentado no balcão que ficava no meio da cozinha.

- Bom dia – eu disse a elas.

- Bom dia Senhor Edward – disse Carmen.

- Olá querido – disse Bella.

- Carmen – eu a chamei – sem senhor Edward hoje, por favor. Nós estamos em família.

- Ok – ela respondeu – sem o senhor.

- Você conheceu a minha Bella? – eu perguntei a Carmen – então, por favor, nada de senhor.

- Tudo bem Edward – ela sorriu para mim – e sua Bella?

- Minha linda e adorável futura senhora Cullen – eu respondi rindo.

- Ela é realmente adorável Edward – ela disse a mim.

- Vovó, eu também sou adorável? – perguntou Thony a Carmen.

- Vovó? – eu perguntei.

- Me desculpe Edward – disse Carmen sem graça – eu me apresentei a ele, e Thony perguntou se podia me chamar de 'vovó'. Mas podemos cortar isso já, realmente me desculpe.

- Carmen – eu a chamei – sem desculpas, você é quase minha mãe mesmo. Me agüenta a mais de sete anos, sem desculpas.

- Thony não tem jeito Edward – disse Bella a mim.

- Se Thony a quer como vó – eu disse olhando para Carmen – ele a terá como vó, e assunto encerrado.

- Vovó, a senhora não me respondeu – Thony disse – mamãe é adorável, eu também sou adorável?

Carmen saiu do nosso lado e fui em direção ao balcão.

- Claro meu neto – ela disse com olhos brilhando – você é um menino adorável.

- Mamãe, papai – Thony nos chamou – Eu sou adorável, eu não sei o que é, mas eu sou adorável.

Nós rimos da alegria do nosso menino.

Bella e Carmen continuaram a fazer algo próximo ao fogão enquanto eu peguei Thony e nos sentamos à mesa.

Quase 10h00 da manhã, toda a minha família já estava na minha casa, as gêmeas pularam de alegria por ter mais uma Vovó e Carmen ficou emocionada com toda a atenção a ela, tanto eu quanto meus irmãos sempre tratamos Carmen como da família e em algumas noites sozinhos era ela quem me fazia companhia, tenho quase que certeza que semanalmente ela e minha mãe se encontravam ou conversavam por telefone sobre como eu estava e como andava a minha vida, dona Esme a tinha como amiga também.

Todos elogiaram o café da manhã preparado por Bella, que fez questão de dizer que sem a ajuda de Carmen nada teria saído tão bom, o montante de comida logo desapareceu da mesa.

Eu beijei e abracei Bella durante o café da manhã, minha namorada parecia mais solta perto de mim e da família, o nosso avanço na ultima noite pareceu ajuda-la com certeza.

As mulheres combinavam sobre o que fazer para o almoço enquanto nós homens, conversávamos sobre toda a carne e coisas que teríamos que fazer logo mais, as crianças estavam eufóricas para usar a piscina. Como naquela época do ano, sol era uma coisa rara aquela manhã a temperatura não passou dos 19°, minha piscina era coberta e com aquecedor, então as crianças podiam livremente utiliza-la naquele dia.

- Não tem problemas baby – eu garanti a Bella – a piscina é aquecida e a temperatura será mantida quando todos saírem da piscina.

- Apenas fique de olho em Thony – ela disse olhando para mim – ele não sabe nadar.

- Emm vai ficar com ele na piscina – eu respondi – e podemos matricula-lo em uma escola de natação.

- Na escola que eu e Rose vamos visitar na segunda, tem aulas de natação – ela me respondeu – já que as gêmeas também não sabem.

Nós dois ficamos sentamos juntos em uma das espreguiçadeiras que havia na minha sala de jogo, que era próxima a piscina, um furacão com cabelos loirinhos pulou em meu colo gritando e muito animado.

- Olha! Olha! – ele jogou dois pedaços de plástico verde encima de Bella – é do Ben 10' olha, foi o tio Emm que me deu.

Bella pegou os dois pedaços e olhou para mim, Emm havia dado um par de boias a Thony do 'Ben 10'.

- E eu tenho uma sunga também – ele disse pulando do meu colo e ficando em pé.

Sua sunga verde tinha um enorme desenho do personagem na frente.

- Você agradeceu seu Tio? – perguntou Bella.

- Oh merda! – disse Thony.

- Anthony Swan! – gritou Bella.

- Papai? – Thony me chamou como se eu fosse a sua salvação.

- Sem papai – eu disse rindo – se resolva com ela e depois agradeça ao seu Tio.

- Mamãe, sua linda e adorável – ele disse olhando para ela com a cara mais santa do mundo – eu te amo.

- Anthony Swan – Bella disse olhando para ele – vou fingir que não ouvi o palavrão, mas agora vá agradecer ao seu Tio.

Antes de Thony subir e agradecer meu irmão, ele e as gêmeas já estavam próximo as nós, as meninas ganharam boias com estampas da 'Branca de Neve' e por incrível que pareça até meu irmão tinha boias nos braços, mesmo sendo um excelente nadador, eu dei a ele um olhar interrogativo.

- Elas me obrigaram – ele apontou para as gêmeas a sua frente – todos ganharam boias ontem.

A estampa das boias de Emm eram do Shrek, quem olhasse Emmett nunca iria imaginar que com todo aquela tamanho e voz, no fundo ele era uma criança, todo aquele tamanho apenas era usado quando algo acontecia na empresa ou ao nossa família.

- Quantos anos ele tem? – perguntou Jasper a mim, quando viu Emm na piscina brincando com as crianças.

Emmett pareceu ouvir a pergunta de Jasper e logo respondeu.

- Tenha os seus e veja como será – ele disse colocando Liz nas costas.

Durante o almoço tudo correrá bem, meu pai fez questão de ser o churrasqueiro, alegando que era o mais velho e experiente, todos estavam a mesa, inclusive Carmen que dividiu a atenção entre Thony, Liz e Nessie aquelas crianças nunca foram tão mimadas como hoje pelas avós.

- Família – Alice chamou a atenção de todos – eu tenho algo para contar.

Todos olhamos para Alice que se levantou e colocou um envelope na mesa.

- Eu estou grávida – ela disse – Jas, vamos ter um bebê.

Gritos, risadas e muito barulho foi feito após a declaração de Alice, abraços foram dados e algumas lagrimas por parte da minha mãe. Jasper ficou em estado catatônico de graça, ele riu e chorou abraçado a Alice, que já estava de três meses de gestação, as crianças comemoraram, pois iriam ter mais uma criança párea brincar, meus pais seriam avós mais nós brindamos com sucos e refrigerantes na mesa após toda a euforia.

Após o almoço nós homens tomamos uma dose de whisky para comemorar a paternidade de Jasper.

- Cara é um estado de graça – disse Emmett e Jasper – eu ainda lembro quando pude trazer as gêmeas para casa.

- E Thony me chamando de pai pela primeira vez – eu sorri ao me lembrar disso.

- Eu me lembro de cada detalhe que participei quando vocês eram crianças – disse meu pai – isso é único meninos.

Passamos a tarde juntos, todos próximos a piscina observando as crianças e conversando, fique abraçado a Bella enquanto meus irmãos faziam a mesma coisa.

- Edward – chamou Emmett – mamãe, vai ficar com as gêmeas hoje a noite, Thony pode dormir lá também?

- Por que elas vão ficar lá? – eu perguntei.

- Os velhos querem um momento com os netos, como na Disney, e mamãe resolveu fazer uma noite de cinema – Emm me respondeu.

- Bella? – eu perguntei a ela.

- Esme já havia falado comigo de manhã – Bella me respondeu – eu deixei Thony ir.

- Tudo bem então – eu respondi.

As crianças estavam animadas para ficar com os meus pais, com certeza doces e muita besteira seria comida naquela noite, meu pai disse que se sentia novo perto dos netos.

- Precisamos comemorar – disse Alice deitada no colo de Jasper – sair, nós somos jovens e bonitos, vamos comemorar a minha gravidez.

- Fazendo compras? – perguntou Emmett – Por que é que isso você faz sempre.

- Não Shrek – Alice respondeu rindo a ele – vamos dançar, todos nós e será hoje.

Bella relutou mais no fim acabou aceitando sair para dançar, nós não tínhamos tido uma saída de adultos nesses tempos que estávamos juntos, sempre tínhamos Thony ou a minha família conosco. Ela ainda tentou reclamar por não ter roupas, coisa que foi resolvido rapidamente por Alice, que afirmou já saber da noite das crianças com os meus pais e programou uma saída de adultos, por isso trouxe roupas pra Bella e Rose.

Após a ida dos meus pais com as crianças por volta das 19h00, as meninas correram para uma dos quartos de hospedes para se arrumar, eu e os meninos ainda ficamos conversando e bebendo na sala de jogos.

- Bellinha está toda soltinha – disse Emmett rindo.

- Digamos que algumas coisas foram ditas e feitas na ultima noite – eu disse rindo.

- Nós ficamos mais algum tempo ali apenas conversando, por volta das 20h30min nós fomos nos trocar, Alice preparada havia trago roupas para Jasper e uma camisa e um colete novos para Emmett, não tivemos sinal das meninas em momento algum, apenas alguns risos e barulhos vindos do quarto de hospedes.

Quarenta minutos depois nós homens já estávamos prontos sentados na sala de estar tomando uma dose de whisky.

- Por que elas sempre demoram tanto? – perguntou Emmett.

Antes mesmo que um de nós tentasse responder, três lindas e sorridentes mulheres aparecem na porta da sala.

- Doce menino Jesus – eu pensei – aquela é mesmo minha Bella?

**Bella PDV**

Acordei antes de Edward e conheci Carmen, umas das empregadas mais antigas da casa, ela fora tão simpatia e educada comigo, me tratou muito bem.

Carmen passou a ser 'Vovó Carmen' segundo Thony ela cuidava de Edward então era uma segunda mãe dele, que automaticamente é uma segunda avó para meu menino.

Passar o dia com a família de Edward em sua casa foi divertido. As crianças brincaram na piscina com Emm, Carlisle fez questão de cuidar do churrasco e eu fiquei inúmeras vezes contagiada com os comentários de Carmen e Esme sobre mim.

Carlisle e Esme queriam passar um tempo com as crianças, então durante a tarde a avó coruja pediu que Thony fosse ficar com eles e as gêmeas naquela noite.

- Nos sentimos mais jovens querida – disse Carlisle.

- Se ele fizer bagunça, me avisem, por favor – eu respondi.

A tarde fora tranquila e divertida, Alice resolveu que deveríamos ter uma saída de 'adultos', mesmo contra minha vontade acabei aceitando sair e dançar um pouco mesmo sendo totalmente descoordenada.

As crianças logo foram embora com os avós, minha querida cunhada havia planejado tudo antes, pois até roupas para todos exceto Edward ela tinha junto a ela em uma enorme bolsa, nós três pulamos animadas e fomos para o quarto de hospedes nos arrumar, enquanto os meninos ainda ficaram sentados conversando.

- Bella – Alice me chamou – vá tomar banho enquanto eu ajudo Rose com a maquiagem.

As meninas já estavam muito mais acostumadas que eu a se arrumar sozinhas e ficarem perfeitas, porém eu era nova nisso tudo.

Tomei um banho lavando meus cabelos, e tentei imaginar o que aconteceria ao final dessa noite. Edward e eu havíamos dado um grande passo na ultima noite em nosso relacionamento, ontem eu não estava preparada para ter relações com ele, mas hoje com toda a mudança e o seu comportamento eu deixaria as coisas acontecerem entre nós.

Quando sai do banheiro Rose e Alice já estavam parcialmente vestidas, ambas de vestidos e meia calça preta e cabelos arrumados. Rose estava com um vestido preto com flores em vermelho, sapatos altos pretos e pra completar usaria uma jaqueta de couro, já que estava frio lá fora, Alice usava um vestido amarelo tomara que caia com detalhes em preto, um peep toe preto e uma jaqueta preta, ambas finalizaram suas maquiagens e olharam para mim, encima da cama havia um vestido cinza com bolsos com pequenos detalhes em azul, vesti a meia calça preta e coloquei o vestido, Rose arrumou meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, a minha franja solta foi presa para trás com um topete alto a maquiagem feita por Alice marcava meus olhos, nunca precisei usar blush já que a coloração vermelha era natural em mim, apenas um gloss rosa para finalizar.

Não tão diferente das meninas, eu coloquei um sapato estilo boneca preto e um jaqueta preta com os punhos em azul, bem vestidas e confortáveis nós saímos do quarto e ouvimos as vozes dos três na sala.

- Por que elas sempre demoram tanto? – perguntou Emmett aos meninos.

Antes que houvesse uma resposta nós três paramos na porta da sala, houve um momento de silêncio e olhares profundos, Emmett correu para o lado de Rose e Jasper em direção a Alice, já Edward caminhou até mim com uma lentidão que achei que ele não chegaria logo.

- Alguém está muito bonita hoje – Edward disse me beijando.

- Obrigada – eu ri.

Nos dividimos em três carros e fomos direção a danceteria, ouvíamos uma música calma no carro, em todo momento Edward segurou a minha mão, apenas quando ia mudar de marcha ele a soltava.

Entramos no estacionamento e paramos o carro ao lado do Jeep verde de Emmett, o Mercedes de Jasper parou logo depois, todos saímos dos carros e fomos em direção a danceteria, o nome 'New Moon' era destaque logo na entrada, o local era chique e bem caro, Alice disse o sobrenome 'Cullen' e automaticamente as reações e atitudes mudaram, nunca vi nenhum dos membros da família usar o sobrenome para ganhar coisas, porém ao ouvir aquele nome as pessoas acabaram por mudar o tratamento com eles e quem estivesse ao redor os acompanhando.

Havia três ambientes, fomos direcionados para o lado VIP, onde era possível ver o local por completo, o bar e a pista lá embaixo, ou outra parte onde havia uma banda tocando. Havia um enorme bar ao fundo com luzes e pessoas trabalhando, em todo momento garçons traziam bebidas as pessoas que circulavam perto de todos nós, ficamos juntos em uma mesa eu e as meninas nos sentamos em alguns bancos altos enquanto os meninos ficaram próximos a nós.

Os homens tomavam whisky enquanto eu e as meninas optamos por um drink colorido com vinho e suco de maracujá, conversamos por um longo tempo até que Alice e Jasper desceram para pista e Emmett e Rose sumiram para algum canto.

- Emmett e Rose sempre somem quando saímos – Edward disse me abraçando.

- E os demais? – eu perguntei.

- Alice adora dançar e Jasper sempre está perto – Edward me respondeu.

- E você ficava sozinho? – eu perguntei meio que sabendo a reposta, lógico que ele sempre encontrava uma companhia ali.

- Eu geralmente ia embora – Edward disse – eu bebia via umas pessoas e umas duas horas depois voltava para casa.

- Ah! – eu respondi.

- Mas agora eu tenho a minha Bella – Edward me beijou.

- Uhuh! – foi a única coisa que consegui responder.

Edward me puxou para mais perto de seu corpo e beijou o canto da minha boca, eu permaneci sentada e ele em pé a minha frente, os beijos foram ficando intensos e senti as mãos de Edward apertarem meu quadril, ele distribuiu beijos no meu rosto e mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha,

- Nós devíamos parar – Edward sussurrou.

- É... isso é – eu respirei fundo e olhei para ele.

- Vamos dançar? – Edward perguntou.

- Dançar? – eu o questionei – Eu sou péssima.

- Não será tão ruim – Edward respondeu – está escuro e é só você me acompanhar.

Eu concordei e descemos para a pista, ao longe vimos Alice e Jasper dançando animados varri a pista de dança e não encontramos Emmett ou Rose.

Edward me virou e fiquei encostada em seu peito, no inicio foi estranho pois eu demorei um pouco para entrar no ritmo, dançamos algumas músicas e em todos os momentos as mãos dele tocavam meu corpo principalmente meu quadril, Edward cantou algumas partes das músicas e ria comigo.

watch?v=EPo5wWmKEaI

_Me not working hard?_

_Yea right picture that with a kodak_

_And better yet, go to times square_

_Take a picture of me with a kodak_

_Took my life from negative to positive_

_And I just want y'all know that_

_And tonight, let's enjoy life_

Eu conhecia aquela música, em umas das inúmeras saídas com Alice e Rose, sempre cantávamos juntas, Edward cantou bem próximo ao meu ouvido e não deixou de se mover em nenhum momento.

_Tonight I will love, love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_I will love, love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_Let's do it tonight_

Eu senti quando ele puxou mais meu corpo e eu estava totalmente com as costas coladas no peito dele, movi meu quadril junto com ele, sua voz rouca era ouvida apenas por mim.

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

Ele riu e cantou mais uma vez para mim, eu ficaria mal acostumada, em todos os momentos juntos e sozinhos ele cantava para mim.

_Excuse me_

_But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight_

_And we might not get tomorrow_

Uma mão ficou no meu quadril e a outra subiu para a minha barriga, eu coloquei minha mão encima da dele e nunca deixamos de nos mover.

_Tonight I will love, love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_I will love, love you tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_For all we know we might not get tomorrow_

_Let's do it tonight_

_Let's do it tonight_

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei apenas na voz de nas mãos dele.

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em hey_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

_Give me everything tonight_

Aos poucos nós estávamos evoluindo juntos, eu o queria como nunca quis ninguém e sabia que aquilo era certo.

_Excuse me_

_But I might drink a little bit more than I should tonight_

_And I might take you home with me if I could tonight_

_And I think you should let me cause I look good tonight_

_And we might not get tomorrow_

A música acabou e eu sentia a respiração quente de Edward próximo ao meu ouvido, ele mordeu o lóbulo da minha orelha e eu respirei fundo.

- Muita diversão em uma mesma noite – Edward disse a mim rindo.

- Obrigada Edward – eu o agradeci.

Dançamos mais algumas músicas e vimos Rose e Emmett na pista próximos Alice e Jasper, passamos em meio a um pequeno grupo e chegamos perto deles, rimos e dançamos um pouco juntos. Edward me abraçou e começou cantar a música que tocava, meio que a intitulei como nossa música.

watch?v=jUe8uoKdHao

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Ele sabia o quanto amava aquela música, e de como curti quando ele cantou para mim no ano novo.

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Eu comecei a cantar com ele e me virei, seu olhar era profundo e parecia ler a minha alma.

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Nós cantamos e dançamos juntos, nos olhando fixamente.

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I_

_Without you_

_Without you_

- Eu te amo – Edward disse a mim.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without_

_You, you, you_

_Without you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Eu cantei e o beijei, ele me abraçou e sussurrou parte da letra para mim.

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you_

_Without you_

- Nós podemos ir embora? – eu perguntei a ele.

Ele parou de cantar e me olhou com duvida.

- Agora? – Edward respondeu com uma pergunta.

- Sim – eu disse – por favor?

- Ok Baby – ele disse.

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Ouvimos ao fundo as partes finais da música, nos despedimos da família dele, tendo que ouvir risinhos de Emmett e Jasper para Edward e um olhar bem significativo de Rose e Alice para mim.

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You, you, you_

_Without_

_You, you, you_

_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

De mãos dadas fomos para o estacionamento, ainda podíamos ouvir o refrão final da música.

_Without you_

_I am lost, I am vain_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

_Without you_

Edward não disse nada o caminho todo, apenas segurava a minha mão e a beijava algumas vezes, não tinha nada em mente do que faria realmente, deixaria as coisas acontecerem e ver onde essa noite iria parar.

Entramos silenciosamente na casa dele, tirei a jaqueta e Edward o blaiser que vestia.

- Você não precisa fazer nada – Edward disse chegando próximo a mim.

- Vamos apenas com calma – eu pedi a ele.

Ele pegou a minha mão e fomos em direção ao seu quarto, eu encostei-me à cabeceira da cama enquanto ele ligou o som, a voz do Chris Martin soou ao fundo e 'Fix You' encher o quarto com os acordes iniciais.

watch?v=pY9b6jgbNyc

Edward sentou ao meu lado e me puxou para o meio das suas pernas, ele distribuiu beijos no alto da minha cabeça, enquanto passava as mãos em meus braços e barriga, eu virei meu pescoço e beijei seu queixo.

- Tudo a seu tempo linda – eu ouvi Edward falar.

Nos beijamos e nos tocamos e quando percebi Edward estava sem a camisa e eu sentada em seu colo.

- Eu quero você – disse a Edward.

- Eu também – ele respondeu – eu também quero você.

- Não Edward – eu beijei seu queixo – eu quero você agora – eu dei outro beijo – eu acho que eu estou pronta.

- Sem criar esperanças baby – ele respondeu – vamos com calma agora.

- Ok – eu concordei.

Ele voltou a me beijar, suas mãos foram para a barra do meu vestido e automaticamente levantei meus braços, puxei a meia calça e fiquei apenas com o lingerie roxa que havia colocado após o banho.

- Você é tão linda – ele disse beijando meus ombros.

Ele me deitou na cama e colocou parte do seu corpo encima do meu, controlando seu peso, passei as mãos por sua barriga e parei no botão da sua calça, eu olhei para ele como se perguntasse se podia continuar, ele assentiu e me ajudou a puxar a calça para baixo.

Eu inclinei-me e beijei sua boca, Edward explorou todas as partes do meu corpo com as mãos deixando um rastro de desejo ao longo do caminho, ele beijou meu quadril e puxou a minha calcinha, senti sua respiração bater em minha pele quente e gemi, ele fez todo seu caminho de volta e distribuiu beijos no meu colo, puxou o fecho do meu sutiã e eu oficialmente estava nua a sua frente.

Todo o meu corpo atingiu uma cor vermelha brilhante, Edward era o terceiro homem que me via nua, tirando James ou meu médico, ele me tocou e enquanto sussurrava palavras doces para mim, suas mãos desceram e sua boxer também. Sabia o que viria a seguir, mesmo sendo mãe eu havia transado apenas poucas vezes com James, vezes essas que dariam para contar em uma única mão acredito eu.

- Me avise se eu te machucar, por favor – Edward disse olhando para mim.

- Eu confio em você – eu disse e o beijei – estou pronta.

Eu o senti quente e duro, no início fora incomodo, mas logo virou prazer, tudo isso era para mim e eu me sentia bem e imaginava como seria para ele.

- Baby – ele me chamou – comigo e não contra mim.

Nos movemos juntos, ofegantes eu o ouvi sussurrar inúmeras vezes que me amava, a sensação de prazer e amor se instalou em nós, Edward saiu de cima de mim e beijou a minha testa.

- Eu te amo Love – ele disse a mim.

- Você é perfeito baby – disse beijando seu peito.

Ele me puxou para mais perto e nos cobriu, eu dormi ouvindo Edward sussurrar uma canção em meu ouvido.

- Bom dia dorminhoca – eu senti Edward beijar meu pescoço.

- Uhuh! – eu ronronei – Ótimo dia Love.

Eu me mexi na cama e ele ainda estava deitado ao meu lado, eu beijei seu queixo e coloquei a cabeça em seu peito.

- Café da manhã ou banho – Edward me perguntou.

-Podemos tomar banho e depois café da manhã? – eu respondi com outra pergunta.

- Podemos? – Edward questionou – Eu e você? Tipo juntos?

- Eu é... – fique vermelha ao responder – Tudo bem se você não quiser.

- Minha linda Bella – ele disse levantando meu queixo – você está linda e nua, me convidando para um banho, eu sou um Cullen baby e nunca negaria um convite desses.

- Bobo – eu respondi rindo – banho então?

- Claro – Edward concordou – banho, café da manhã e depois almoço na casa dos meus pais, Alice já mandou uma SMS avisando pra estarmos lá antes das 13h00.

- Que horas são? – eu perguntei meio perdida.

- São 09h43mim – ele disse rindo – temos tempo de sobra.

Nosso banhou fora calmo e gostoso. Ele me ajudou a lavar os cabelos enquanto eu o ensaboei nos beijamos e nos tocamos em vários momentos.

Sai do banho primeiro, pois meus cabelos precisavam de um bom secador antes do café da manhã. Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusinha de mangas cumpridas, usarei um casaco grosso por cima, já que o clima não tinha sol lá fora, quinze minutos depois Edward apareceu vestido e secando os cabelos no quarto, sua calça jeans preta com uma camiseta preta em gola V marcando seu abdômen e ombros, acho que eu não cansaria de admirar a beleza do meu namorado/noivo.

- Tão linda – Edward disse chegando perto de mim.

Eu apenas desliguei o secador, fiz uma maquiagem leve e descemos para tomar café, Carmen com certeza deixou tudo arrumado para nós na cozinha, ele puxou uma cadeira e indicou que eu sentasse, ele se colocou ao meu lado e começamos a comer, alimentamos um ao outro em vários momentos, eu estava feliz e podia sentir a mesma alegria vindo de Edward.

- Satisfeita – eu disse deixando o prato a minha frente.

Edward ainda comeu mais uma fatia de bolo e pegou a minha mão, ele puxou sua cadeira e indicou que eu me sentasse em seu colo, me aconcheguei perto dele e beijei seu pescoço.

- Love – ele me advertiu – não comece.

- Ok! – eu ri.

- Eu te amo tanto – Edward disse cheirando meu pescoço.

Eu olhei para ele, e havia um brilho diferente eu seu olhar.

- Eu me lembro da moça tímida que conheci em novembro, alguém que passou por tantas coisas e agora está aqui sorrindo para mim – ele beijou minha bochecha.

- Alguém que cora e ainda fica fascinante, a pessoa que eu aprendi a amar e deseja-la para mim – ele respirou fundo e continuou falando – Quero você para sempre Isabella, a mãe do meu filho e dos futuros também.

- Eu também te amo Edward – eu disse sentindo uma lagrima escorrer dos meus olhos.

- Não chore moça bonita – eu amava quando ele chamava assim.

- Pode não ser agora, ou sim – ele respirou fundo e me olhou – Você tem meu anel, minha tornozeleira e o principal meu coração Bella.

Eu apenas concordei com ele.

- Obrigada! – eu respondi.

- Meu coração é todo seu – ele passou a mão em minha bochecha – eu prometo de te amar e respeita-la para sempre. Eu quero ser seu namorado, noivo, amante e marido.

As lagrimas pareciam não querer parar, a cada palavra dele, elas desciam mais.

- Case comigo? – Edward me perguntou.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nota:<em>**

_ Hey pessoas bonita e de alta classe.._

_Curtiram o momento familia?_

_E Beward,sendo adultos? tentei deixar da forma mais suave e bonita._

_Agora,esse final? podem me mataar!_

_hahaha_

_Beijos e mexam os dedinhos_

**_Mayra._**


	14. Chapter 14

**********Desclaimer:****** ****Está fanfic pertence a MayraLutz_ e os personagens são _Stephenie Meyer_. Eu _Lary Reeden só tenho a autorização para postar no FFnet_._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 14<br>**

**Edward PDV**

Ver Bella naquele vestido e toda sorridente ou solta demais na danceteria foi realmente uma boa novidade, minha menina estava crescendo e beijamos, dançamos e cantamos juntos. Sentir Bella perto de mim era maravilhoso, eu acabei me empolgando em alguns momentos na pista de dança fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse colado ao meu, ela não pareceu desconfortável e nem se afastou de mim.O final da noite foi a minha maior surpresa, tê-la pedindo pra ir embora e depois se entregando a mim na minha cama. Ela é linda, todo seu corpo atingiu um vermelho brilhante quando ficou nua a minha frente, seus longos cabelos espalhados em meu travesseiro era uma visão. Mesmo sendo mãe, Bella parecia ter certo receio do que eu faria, pedi que ela me avisasse caso eu a machucasse, teria que ser bom pra ela e pra mim.

Doce. Menino. Jesus – como Bella era quente e apertada, estava fazendo amor com a minha futura mulher, eu acordaria na manhã seguinte e ela estaria ali, seriamos Edward e Bella juntos, nos movemos em meio a sussurros e caricias.O corpo dela começou a estremecer, enquanto a famosa sensação de prazer se formava em meu corpo, enterrei meu rosto em seu pescoço, beijei e lambi aquela região ouvindo Bella gemer.

– Eu te amo Love – disse a ela.

– Você é perfeito baby – Bella respondeu a seu corpo e nos cobri, ela se aconchegou a mim e eu passei a sussurrar uma canção para que dormisse um bom tempo acordado ainda pensando em toda mudança na minha vida, alguém que sempre acreditou que ficaria solitário por vontade própria, já que mulheres era uma coisa que sempre surgia na minha vida, porém todas estavam interessadas em Edward Cullen e seu dinheiro e não na minha vida ou personalidade, foram essas coisas que me chamaram atenção em Bella, toda sua simplicidade ou o fato de não aceitar bem tudo que eu gostaria de dar a ela e ao meu menino. O amor que eu via em seus olhos ao cuidar de mim, da sua preocupação com a minha família, a sua simpatia com Carmen, Deus havia feito perfeitamente a minha Senhora Cullen, soaria lindo Isabella Marie Swan Cullen a minha Bella Cullen, eu teria a minha própria família Cullen, com Bella e sempre tomei decisões e resolvi coisas, porém o medo da reação de Bella na manhã seguinte era o que mais preocupava, ela tinha o anel da minha avó Elizabeth em seu dedo, mas eu possuía a primeira aliança dos meus avós no cofre de casa, cada neto também ganhou um par de alianças deles de presente quando ainda éramos crianças e seria aquela aliança a ser dada a banho com ela também foi algo novo, seu corpo era lindo, nada exagerado, tudo certo para o tamanho das minhas mãos, ela saiu primeiro do chuveiro dizendo que teria que secar o cabelo, sai minutos depois e fui ao closet, coloquei uma calça jeans e uma camiseta já pegando uma jaqueta cinza e deixando em uma cadeira ao lado, puxei o fundo falso do armário e abri o cofre puxando a caixinha com as alianças, coloquei no bolso e sai de encontro a Bella, que já desligava o secador.O café da manhã fora calmo, nos alimentamos em alguns momentos até que ela veio sentar em meu colo. Eu beijei sua bochecha e comecei a falar a ela sobre tudo que havia pensando durante a noite, sobre a moça tímida que eu conheci, a pessoa que aprendi a amar e desejar, e a mulher que tem todas as minhas coisas e o principal meu coração, minha doce menina chorou e me agradeceu, sequei suas lagrimas respirei fundo e perguntei. - Case comigo? – eu disse olhando em seus olhos. Ela arregalou os olhos e colocou a mão na boca, eu continuei olhando seu rosto sem piscar esperando uma resposta, a sua reação foi me abraçar e chorar em meio a sussurros de que me amava, eu a apertei próximo ao meu corpo tentando acalma-la.

– Eu... é hmm – Bella gaguejou – eu te amo Edward – ela disse secando algumas lagrimas e olhando para mim.

– E eu aceito casar com você – Bella respondeu me beijando. Peguei a caixinha que estava em meu bolso e abri, peguei a mão dela e deslizei a aliança.

– São dos meus avós – eu disse beijando seu dedo – ganhei quando tinha quinze anos, meu avô disse que teria que ser da minha senhora Cullen – eu sorri e beijei o cantinho da sua a outra aliança e dei a ela, Bella deslizou em meu dedo e beijou da mesma forma que eu havia feito com ela.

– Eu prometo cuidar e te amar pra sempre Edward – Bella seu queixo, pescoço e mordi o lóbulo da sua orelha, a senti estremecer e aperta meu ombro, ela mordeu meu lábio e me beijou, toquei sua barriga e fiz pequenos círculos imaginários com meus dedos próximos ao seu umbigo, ela gemeu na minha boca e se mexeu em meu colo, ofegante e com uma Bella vermelha em meu colo eu disse que deveríamos parar.

– A casa dos meus pais baby – eu disse passando as mãos nos cabelos dela.

– Sim – Bella respondeu tentando controlar a respiração – o almoço, Thony, sua família – ela respondeu rindo.

Ela saiu do meu colo e foi buscar seu casaco, subi logo atrás dela depois de acalmar a situação que havia se formado na cozinha com o meu jeans. Aquecidos saímos de casa em direção à casa dos meus pais, o percurso fora rápido, os carros de Emmett e Jasper já estavam estacionados. Parados na porta da casa eu me lembrei de que em meio à comemoração na cozinha, não falamos sobre quando contar a eles sobre o pedido.

– Devemos contar ao Thony primeiro? – Bella me perguntou.

– Alice com certeza vai ver essa aliança de longe baby – eu respondi a ela.

– Então contamos a todos juntos – Bella me respondeu – e depois explicamos tudo a Thony.- Tudo do seu jeito baby – respondi entrando na casa dos meus pais. Todos estavam sentados na sala, as crianças sentadas no chão brincando com alguma coisa meus pais sentados em um poltrona, Alice e Jasper no sofá e Emmett e Rose no tapete próximo as crianças.

– Olá Família – eu disse entrando na sala. Um coro de 'Oiii' foi dito para nós, sentei no sofá próximo a Jasper e puxei Bella para o meu colo.- Olha o que eu ganhei papai – Thony se levantou e veio sentar ao nosso lado mostrando um jogo.

– Quem te deu isso filho? – perguntei já sabendo quem seria a única pessoa a dar um 'Banco imobiliário' a uma criança, meu pai.

– Foi o Vovô – Thony me respondeu – ele disse que era bom eu saber admis...adminis... administrar meus negócios.

– Claro – eu concordei – um menino de cinco anos precisa já se interar dos negocio da família, certo pai?

– Edward – chamou meu pai – eu te dei um jogo desses quando criança e olha no que deu, Thony é meu neto mais velho e o próximo a administrar as empresas 'Cullen'.

– Mas e as gêmeas vovô? – perguntou Thony.

– Elas são minhas princesinhas, vão trabalhar na 'Cullen' mas você é o neto mais velho e tomará o lugar do seu pai em um futuro distante.

– Só se você quiser, se quando for mais velho quiser trabalhar na 'Cullen' você vai trabalhar Thony – eu disse. Meu menino iria ter a carreira que sentisse vontade, com certeza o sonho de Carlisle era tê-lo me substituindo em futuro distante, mas ele que decidiria.

– Eu vou trabalhar na sua sala? – perguntou Thony – Usar roupas iguais as suas? E ter uma secretária bonita? - Sim, você pode ter tudo isso – eu respondi.

– Então eu quero trabalhar na Cullen – Thony respondeu – e ter uma secretária bonita. Todos rimos das palavras do meu menino, ele parecia saber de muita coisa para uma criança de 5 anos. As gêmeas tinham um jogo também uma espécie de 'Shopping' com lojas, fast food e dinheiro da mesma forma que Thony, papai queria que as meninas aprendessem a administrar os negó riu e conversou com a minha família, ninguém havia percebido a aliança em nossos dedos.

–Bom, eu vou cuidar do almoço – disse minha mãe – alguém vai comigo?

Tanto Alice quanto Bella e Rose acompanharam minha mãe a cozinha enquanto nós ficamos na sala falou algumas coisas que tínhamos pra resolver essa semana na empresa, enquanto um jogo de baseball passava na TV, as crianças pareciam muito entretidas no banco imobiliário de Thony, que até maquina de cartão de crédito passei a mão em meu cabelo, como sempre faço e continuei a explicar sobre um contrato que tínhamos para o dia seguinte, até ouvir a voz grossa de Emmett.

– Irmão – ele me chamou – caralho, essa é a aliança da vovó? Seis pares de olhos curiosos me fitaram, papai sorriu, Jasper ficou com cara de espanto e Emmett estava com a mão na cabeça todos tiveram reações diferentes perante a aliança em meu dedo.

– É a aliança da vovó Emm – eu respondi. -

E a Bella tem uma também? – ele perguntou.

– Não! Vou casar comigo mesmo – eu respondi – Claro que ela tem uma também. Eu contei a ele sobre o pedido de casamento feito de manhã, e como foi toda a noite desde que saí da boate, eu resumi na verdade, nem todas as coisas precisam ser ditas ainda mais a Emmett.

– Eu vou avisar a todos no almoço – eu respondi. Após a frase, ouvimos uma gritaria na cozinha seguida de vários 'Parabéns e sejam felizes'.

– Com certeza elas já sabem – respondeu meu pai. Conversamos mais alguns assuntos da empresa até ouvirmos minha mãe nos chamando. Durante o almoço todos eram sorrisos e palavras de amor a mim e Bella, Thony pareceu compreender a situação quando eu lhe disse que mais tarde teríamos uma conversa séria com parte da tarde toda a família voltou à sala e meu pai desafiou aos homens uma partida de 'banco imobiliário' nós como bons empreendedores, acabamos por aceitar, fora um tanto quanto divertido, Emm foi o primeiro a perder suas propriedades e ir preso, Jasper acabou por vender tudo a mim e saiu do jogo na ultima rodada apenas eu e papai ficamos. Fui criado e ensinado por ele, todos na sala prestavam atenção no jogo, eu ri e avancei duas casas comprando um banco e uma loja de roupas, ficando com 60% da cidade em meu nome, enquanto papai com apenas 40% tentava vender tudo e comprar a minha já era o vencedor por ter mais da metade da cidade para mim, porém se o papai comprasse a delegacia antes de mim, ele me poria preso e seria o campeão, enquanto eu pensava no que fazer ouvi a voz de Thony ao meu lado.

– Papai? – Thony me chamou – Peça para o vovô pagar a divida do supermercado, ele vai ficar sem dinheiro e o senhor fica com o supermercado e ainda compra a delegacia antes dele. Meu menino disse isso e sentou ao lado de Bella e continuou a prestar atenção no jogo, antes que tomasse alguma decisão meu pai me declarou vencedor e um tanto orgulhoso de Thony, pela "ajuda" que me ofereceu.

– Meu neto, ajudando o pai a me vencer? – disse meu pai orgulhoso – Definitivamente ele é um Cullen.

– Eu sou um gênio – disse Thony indo arrumar o jogo dentro da caixa. Minha pequena família subiu comigo para meu antigo quarto onde eu e Bella falaríamos a Thony sobre o casamento, até o presente momento ele não pareceu ir contra nada, porém um casamento e me ter oficialmente como pai seria diferente de me ver apenas durante as tardes ou noites, ou dormir na minha casa as vezes, eu seria aquele a dar broncas e carinhos e responsável oficialmente por todas as necessidade dele.

– Thony – eu o chamei – o que eu sua mãe temos a falar é importante, então preste atenção certo?- Tudo bem papai – Thony colocou a cabeça na barriga de Bella e o pés no meu colo, nós três estávamos sentando na cama do meu antigo quarto. Expliquei que quando duas pessoas se amam e querem ficar juntas elas namoraram e depois se casam, eu e Bella já estávamos juntos como um casal e agora eu queria casar com ela e ser seu pai oficialmente, disse também que a opinião dele era de suma importância pois seria meu filho e viveria tudo conosco, contei que havia feito o pedido de manhã e Bella prontamente disse que aceitaria mas que a resposta final era do homem da casa, ele pareceu empolgado com o fato de dar a última palavra mesmo nós sabemos que nada mudaria.

– Hmm – disse Thony pensativo – então agora você vai ser meu pai de verdade? – Ele perguntou.

– Claro querido – respondeu Bella – se você quiser, nós não vamos te obrigar a nada e eu nunca vou deixar você por qualquer outra pessoa.

– Tudo bem mamãe. – o menino respondeu e me olhou – Agora você vai ser meu pai e vai escrever seu nome na minha certidão?

– Nome na sua certidão? – Eu perguntei.

– É papai – respondeu Thony – Sue me disse que na minha certidão só tem o nome da mamãe, por isso meu nome é Anthony Swan, agora se você casar com ela vai querer escrever seu nome lá?Eu olhei para Bella e ela chorava silenciosamente olhando a cena, uma criança de cinco anos tão preocupada em realmente ter um pai e eu seria agradecido em ser para o resto da vida dele.

– Vou Thony e com maior orgulho. – eu disse emocionado – Você será Anthony Swan Cullen.

– Agora eu vou ter um pai e uma mãe, na certidão. – disse ele sorrindo – Eu não vou ser filho do desconhecido. Eu ouvi um soluço de Bella e tanto eu quanto Thony a olhamos.

– Mãe, desculpa! – disse Thony abraçando-a – Eu posso ser só seu filho se você quiser, eu sou só seu Thony.

– Oh bebê! Edward pode ser seu pai. – ela respondeu beijando os cabelos do menino – Nós seremos uma família agora. Nós três ficamos abraçados por um longo tempo na cama, até Thony falar novamente.

– Mãeee – ele chamou Bella – a senhora trouxe minha certidão para o papai já escrever nela?- Querido, não é assim tão fácil, precisamos casar primeiro e depois você terá o nome do Edward na certidão.

– Ah! Eu ainda sou filho do desconhecido – respondeu Thony se aconchegando mais no colo de Bella. E a olhei como um pedido mudo sobre a certidão e a resposta que tive foi:

– Minha carteira dentro da bolsa – após isso, eu sai do quarto em direção a sala onde a bolsa estava, pegando a certidão de sua carteira fui ao escritório e tirei uma copia.

'Filho de :Isabella Marie Swan E de Pai desconhecido'

Com uma caneta preta, que estava ao lado da impressora eu mudei a certidão apenas no momento, deixando ao original dentro da carteira novamente.

'Filho de Isabella Marie Swan E de Edward Anthony Cullen'

Subi ao quarto e Thony já estava sentado na cama tirando fotos dele e Bella com o meu celular.

– Hey menino – eu disse chamando sua atenção – olha o que eu tenho aqui. Mostrei a copia da certidão e ele levantou da cama em um pulo para pega-la.

– Olha mamãe, o papai trouxe minha certidão – ele disse levando a até me olhou e sorriu

– Leia o que está escrito Mãe – pediu Thony.

'Filho de Isabella Marie SwanE de Edward Anthony Cullen'

– Papai? – Thony me chamou

– Obrigado, eu fui um bom menino e o papai Noel me deu mais do que pedi. Eu te amo.

Emocionado eu abracei meu menino e Bella ao mesmo tempo, ela me agradeceu e me beijou deixando Thony feliz com a certidão na mã minutos depois um menino sorridente, eu e Bella descemos para a sala, toda a família estava sentada vendo um programa de TV, meu menino logo tratou de mostrar que agora não era mais filho do 'desconhecido' e sim de um 'Cullen', ninguém pareceu contrário a situaçã os adultos ainda viam o programa de TV, as três crianças brincavam no chão da sala e riam em alguns momentos, Thony estava sentado no chão montando um quebra cabeças quando nos fez uma pergunta.

–É... hmm – ele guaguejou – já que vocês vão finalmente casar, será que eu é hmm , posso é ?

* * *

><p><strong>N:<strong> Hey sorry a demora, este é o punúltimo, mas o 15 ainda não está pronto, então eu não sei quando vai sair. Beijos até mais.

**Lary Reeden**


End file.
